<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lot Like Love by dahyunstata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012959">A Lot Like Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunstata/pseuds/dahyunstata'>dahyunstata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BangTwice, F/M, Kim Dahyun is clueless, Kim Dahyun is confused, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, University Student Kim Dahyun, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Vhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunstata/pseuds/dahyunstata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun, a hardworking graduating journalism major, suddenly gets tangled up with her new neighbour, Taehyung who is apparently a rebel son of a ceo of a big publishing company. They end up being in the same university and same department and things start to blossom between them, not until someone and something ends up getting in their way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is entitled A Lot Like Love which is based on an OST of the same title, from the drama Moon Lovers. The reason behind the title will be further revealed as the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung stretched his arms feeling tired from his flight on the way back to Korea. He spent years abroad, tending to his mom’s continuous medication, and is finally back on track with his own life. </p><p>“Sir Taehyung? Welcome back.” A man in his 40’s approached him. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and walked past him.</p><p>“Kim Taehyung. It’s been years yet you’re still the same cranky boy.” Taehyung was shocked to see his father in front of him. </p><p>“Well who do we have here?” He smirked. “My dear father. I’m pleased to see you fetch me here considering that you are too preoccupied with your second wife and her son.” He continued.</p><p>Taehyung’s father slapped him, causing him to let out a chuckle. </p><p>“I did not come here to hear your nonsense. Go and follow me. We will have lunch with your stepmother.” </p><p>“What about my stepbrother? Is he still away with his stupid competitions?” Taehyung sarcastically asked.</p><p>His father ignored him and continued walking towards their car. </p><p>Taehyung was furious. He did not intend to live with his father when he was planning to come back to Korea. All he wanted was to graduate and to start his own life here as his mother, who now has her own family as well, told him to do so. </p><p>“We will stop by our home before going to the restaurant. You need to dress up properly. A fine dining restaurant doesn’t suit your nasty looking clothes.” His father said, without even looking at him. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed and continued to look out the window. He then glanced at the driver from the rearview mirror. </p><p>“Excuse me. I think I’m gonna need to use the bathroom. Can you stop by for a moment?” Taehyung asked, planning to get away from his dad. </p><p>The driver nodded and stopped the car. Taehyung hurriedly grabbed his backpack and ran away from them. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung!” his father shouted as the driver went and ran to follow him. </p><p>“Stupid old motherfuckers” Taehyung chuckled as he skillfully ran away from the driver. </p><p>He looked back to check if the driver was near him but he accidentally bumped into a girl instead. </p><p>“Hey watch where you’re going!” The girl shouted as she picked up the books she just bought from the bookstore from where she was going out. </p><p>Taehyung stumbled and looked back again to check the driver who was following him. </p><p>“Sorry cutie. I have to run for now.” He winked, leaving the girl with an open mouth. </p><p>The girl was about to run after Taehyung to teach him a lesson when she was stopped by her friend. </p><p>“Dahyun where are you going? And why are your books scattered on the floor?” Her friend asked.</p><p>“Chaeyoung can you please keep these books for me? I’ll come back and get it from you later.” Dahyun hurriedly stood up and ran after Taehyung, leaving Chaeyoung behind. </p><p>“Where is that bastard?” Dahyun asked herself as she ran after Taehyung, following the direction he went to. </p><p>Dahyun eventually ended up running into an empty street and was shocked when she was suddenly grabbed by someone from a small alley. </p><p>“Pervert!” She muffled a scream as her mouth was covered by Taehyung’s large hand. </p><p>“Shhh. Someone’s following me and he’s close behind. Keep your mouth shut or I’ll kiss you.” Taehyung threatened, earning a kick from Dahyun. </p><p>“You really are a rude pervert! Are you a criminal? Why is someone following you?” Dahyun’s cheeks went red as she was really mad at how Taehyung was acting towards her. </p><p>Taehyung ignored her questions and checked if the driver was able to follow him. His eyes wide opened in shock when he saw him walking towards their direction. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed and continued to nag at Taehyung only to be trapped against the wall by him with her mouth covered once again with his hand. </p><p>Taehyung placed his finger on his lips, signalling Dahyun to keep quiet. </p><p>For some reason, Dahyun unknowingly complied instead of seeking help to get away from him. </p><p>Taehyung then looked over the wall to check if his driver was still there, and to his surprise, no one else was there. </p><p>He let out a sigh as he let go of the girl in front of him.</p><p>“I’m going to report you for your actions mister. I followed you to teach you a lesson for what you did to me and my books but I ended up being …” Dahyun paused and eyed Taehyung from head to toe. “Being harrassed by you dumb prick!” She continued as she placed her hands on her waist, earning a chuckle from Taehyung. </p><p>“It was my mistake for bumping into you earlier.” Taehyung said, trying to stop himself from laughing. “As you can see I was being followed by someone. And you’re wrong. I’m not a criminal and neither did I harass you” He continued, explaining himself to her. </p><p>Dahyun realized that Taehyung really did accidentally bumped into her and did not intend to do it, but was still mad at how he treated her. </p><p>“You trapped me against the wall.” Dahyun said, crossing her arms. </p><p>“I was keeping you quiet. I was not planning to get caught by that person.” Taehyung leaned against the wall, amusement plastered onto his face. </p><p>“You said you’d kiss me if I won’t keep quiet.” Dahyun continued. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled and went closer to Dahyun. </p><p>Feeling tense at Taehyung's sudden change of position, she slowly walked backwards. </p><p>Taehyung stooped down to Dahyun’s small height and moved closer to her face, observing how her cheeks blushed and her eyes widened. </p><p>“I don’t just kiss strangers. I’m not that kind of person.” Taehyung said as he chuckled at the girl’s reaction. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat and backed further away from Taehyung. </p><p>“Okay then apologize for what you did even if it’s an accident.” Dahyun said, placing her hands once again on her waist. </p><p>“I’m not sure about that.” Taehyung replied as he raised his eyebrow. “How about I treat you to lunch? Take that as a form of my apology.” </p><p>Dahyun chuckled and then glared at the boy in front of her. </p><p>“You’re kidding me right? Just apologize. I don’t eat with strangers.” Dahyun said, rejecting his offer of eating together. </p><p>Taehyung dusted off his hands on the sides of his shirt and offered Dahyun a handshake. </p><p>“I’m Kim Taehyung. I’m 25 years old and I just came back to Korea to finish my studies.” He said, waiting for Dahyun’s response to both his introduction and his handshake. </p><p>Dahyun eyed him and debated on whether or not she’ll tell him her name. </p><p>Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he was observing Dahyun’s reaction. He was about to put down his hand when Dahyun returned the handshake. </p><p>“I’m Kim Dahyun.” she responded as she took her hand off his hand. </p><p>“Great. We’re no longer strangers. Let’s eat. I’m starving.” Taehyung said as he walked before Dahyun. </p><p>“Knowing each others’ names doesn’t mean we’re no longer strangers.” Dahyun replied as she walked beside him. </p><p>“I know. I just wanted to know your name.” Taehyung said, eyeing Dahyun who was now walking beside him. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed. “Pervert.” </p><p>Taehyung just shook his head and continued chuckling at Dahyun’s adorable reactions. </p><p>After a few minutes of walking and bickering, Dahyun finally stopped walking and headed towards a small and clean-looking spicy stir-fried pork place. Taehyung smiled as he went and followed her inside. </p><p>“How did you know that I was craving for this?” Taehyung asked as he scanned around the place. </p><p>“Stop assuming. It’s just my favorite place that’s why. And it is also the nearest place to where we came from.” Dahyun replied as she grabbed the pitcher of water to pour some to her and Taehyung’s glasses. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed the pitcher from her and poured out their drinks instead. Dahyun suspiciously eyed him but shrugged it off anyways. </p><p>The food came and Taehyung inhaled it like a wolf. Dahyun thought that he must have been really hungry. </p><p>“You mentioned that you are still studying. Where do you--” Her question was cut off when Taehyung stood up, preparing to pay for their meal. </p><p>“Wait up. Let’s talk about it while we have our dessert. I saw a cafe nearby. Maybe you can join me there and help me look for a place to stay as well?” Taehyung winked as he headed towards the cashier. </p><p>Dahyun was left dumbfounded. “Is he all alone? Doesn’t he have friends?” She talked to herself as she grabbed her phone, seeing plenty of messages from her friend Chaeyoung. “Oh right. My books.” she said. </p><p>Taehyung was dumbfounded because he did not have any Korean won in his wallet filled with US dollars. He forgot to exchange his money as he was hurrying to run away from his father. He then glanced at Dahyun who was busy with her phone. </p><p>“Is there any near money exchange places here?” He asked the cashier. She nodded and told him the way. </p><p>Taehyung left to get his money exchanged. Dahyun looked up from her phone and saw Taehyung walking out. She hurriedly stood up and ran after him, only to be stopped by the cashier. </p><p>“Miss. Your meal hasn’t been paid yet. Please stay here for a moment.” The cashier said.</p><p>Dahyun blew her hair off her face and smirked. “Wow. He really left without paying when he insisted on treating me for lunch huh? He’s sick.” she said as she took her wallet from her bag. </p><p>“No miss. He---” The cashier’s response was cut off when Dahyun handed her the payment and ran after Taehyung. Dahyun bowed at the cashier and left the store. </p><p>“He’s going to pay for being a scammer.” Dahyun talked to herself, looking for Taehyung.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The apartment mentioned in this story is similar to that of the drama ‘Fight For My Way’. Here’s the reference link for those who haven’t seen the drama. https://www.google.com.ph/amp/s/koreandramaland.com/korean-drama-fight-for-my-way-all-filming-locations/amp/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun looked around the area from where Taehyung and her ate. She is genuinely furious at how he indirectly asked her to treat him for lunch when they only have known each other for an hour.</p><p>“Where the hell is he?” She said as he blew her hair off her face. “I ought to teach that prick a lesson. I can’t believe I even gave him my name.” Dahyun paused on her tracks, eyes wide open. “What if he uses my name to scam other people as well?!” She voiced out, feeling completely worried and alarmed of the thought of Taehyung fooling her again.</p><p>After an hour of finding Taehyung, Dahyun gave up and headed to a coffee shop where her friend is at instead.</p><p>“So you’re telling me that you were able to follow that boy who bumped into you, you gave your greetings to each other, ate lunch together and he left without paying for his own food?” Chaeyoung summarized what her good friend had told her. </p><p>Dahyun nodded and took a sip of the water that Chaeyoung was drinking. “I tried to look for him but I couldn’t find him. He’s a good runner after all.” She replied. Remembering their encounter a few hours ago.</p><p>“Knowing you, you probably would kill him the moment you see him again.” Chaeyoung chuckled, finding her friend’s situation amusing. </p><p>“If I ever see him again, I will not hesitate to kick his ass and give him a good beating.” Dahyun said with her eyebrows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath before entering the university he attends. The semester is just about to start tomorrow but he cannot wait for his last year in college to end. </p><p>“Here goes nothing.” He said as he opened the door to the faculty lounge.</p><p>“Kim Taehyung?” Professor Park, a good friend of his father, recognised him right away. </p><p>Taehyung’s eyes widened in shock as he did not expect to see his dad’s good friend who left the teaching profession years ago. “What are you doing here? I thought you—“</p><p>“I’m gonna be honest with you. Your father asked me a favour to look after you. He gave up on convincing you to stay with him. But that doesn’t mean he does not care about how your life will turn out.” Professor Park said, gesturing Taehyung to take a seat in front of him.</p><p>“You’re telling me that he asked you to spy on me.” Taehyung scoffed and opened the door to leave.</p><p>“Your father has already arranged your requirements. You just have to attend your classes and do your best.” The professor said, trying to stop Taehyung from going out.</p><p>Taehyung turned to face him and smirked. “He still believes that I’ll take over the company on his behalf?” He shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t want to live under his control. I don’t want to leave under the control of someone who broke my family.” He slammed the door and headed out. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun went back to the apartment near her university. It has been months since she’s been here yet it still feels like home. </p><p>“Good Morning Miss Song!” She greeted the apartment’s caretaker. </p><p>“Oh. You’re back early Dahyun!” Miss Song walked down the stairs, putting the water sprinkler that she used to water the plants, aside. “I thought you were going to come back by night time.” </p><p>Dahyun beamed a smile, feeling happy to see the motherly caretaker once again. “I have to organise these newly bought books.” She replied, eyeing the stack of books she is carrying. </p><p>“Okay then go on and do your thing. I’m going to clean your front door neighbour’s room.” Miss Song said as she opened the empty apartment.</p><p>“Oh? Why? Did he leave for good?” Dahyun asked, startled at the empty room before her. </p><p>“Ah. He’s getting married with his girlfriend so he decided to not rent here anymore! I think he’s going to stay in Myeongdong for good.” Miss Song said, entering the apartment with her cleaning tools. </p><p>“Ohhh. I doubt someone’s going to rent that out soon. The semester is going to start tomorrow and I’m pretty sure everyone else has their own places to stay.” Dahyun said. “Please don’t tire yourself out Miss Song. You just finished gardening the rooftop.” She continued, giving the caretaker a genuine smile.</p><p>Miss Song shook her head and smiled. “You’ll never know Dahyun. It’s good to be prepared.” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung walked around the university for an hour, deciding on whether to continue studying there, or to look for another university. He doesn’t want to get involved with his father because of the past he had with him, but he doesn’t want to be hassled with preparing for transferring documents either. </p><p>“Ughhh!” He ruffled his hair in anger and bit his lower lip. “I still have no place to stay. Fuck this life.” He hissed as he placed his hands on his waist, scanning the place to see where the apartments are. </p><p>He turned to a street a few blocks from his university and saw an apartment with colourful doors, surrounded with plants. </p><p>Taehyung smiled, finally finding a potential place to stay. He cleared his throat as he approached the woman whom he assumes to be the caretaker of the place. “Good Afternoon.” He said, hoping that the room is not yet taken by another tenant. </p><p>“Are you a student?” The caretaker asked as she grabbed the garbage bag from the empty apartment that she just finished cleaning. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed the garbage bags from her, to throw it himself instead. “Yes. I’m a little short on time right now and I badly need a place to stay.” He said as he placed the bags in the garbage bin. </p><p>The caretaker smiled. “You’re in luck! This is probably the only empty apartment room around here. The previous owner left months ago but he just finished taking out his stuff yesterday.” </p><p>Taehyung beamed a smile, finally relieved that he has somewhere to stay. “I’ll take the room. Can I stay here right away?” He said, grabbing his wallet as he hands her the money to pay for the rent. </p><p>The caretaker chuckled. “You can call me Miss Song. Go inside while I prepare the agreement papers that you need to sign for formalities.” </p><p> </p><p>Without realising the time, Dahyun finally finished on organising her books and things around her small apartment. She let out a sigh as she jumped onto her bed, finally being able to rest after having an exhausting day. </p><p>“Dahyun?” Miss Song knocked on her door. </p><p>Dahyun hurriedly stood up to see why she stopped by her room at this time of the night. </p><p>“Good Evening Miss Song.” She greeted and gave her a smile.</p><p>“Can you help me hand these rice cakes to your new neighbour? I tried knocking on his door quite a few times already but he won’t open it.” Miss Song said, handing the rice cakes to Dahyun. “I have to go and hand these to the other tenants as well. Please help me out with his rice cakes.” She continued as she hurriedly went to check on the other tenants’ rooms. </p><p>“New neighbour? In no time?” Dahyun was surprised at how Miss Song easily found someone to rent the previously empty room before hers. She took a few steps before stopping right in front of her new neighbour’s door. She used to be good friends with her previous neighbour, which is why she is expecting to get along with this new front door neighbour of hers. </p><p>“Hi. I live in front of you and I’m here to hand you the rice cakes that our caretaker has prepared.” Dahyun said as she knocked on the door. </p><p>With no signs of getting a response, she heaved a sigh and knocked once more. “Hello?” She said, trying to place her ear against the door to check any sound coming from inside the room. </p><p>She knocked a few more times with her ear still placed against the door when it suddenly opened, causing her to fall toward the tall guy who took his time on responding to his neighbour’s constant knockings. </p><p>The guy grabbed her shoulders, supporting her to stand up, only to be shocked upon seeing her face. </p><p>“Dahyun?” The guy asked, his eyes wide open.</p><p>Dahyun removed his hands off her shoulders as she glared at the guy in front of her. “Kim Taehyung?” She said as she took a few steps backwards.</p><p>“How did you know that I’m staying here?!” Dahyun shouted, anger and frustration evident in her voice.</p><p>Taehyung furrowed his brows as he is confused about Dahyun’s statement. </p><p>“What do you—“ His statement was cut off when Dahyun suddenly let out a sarcastic chuckle.</p><p>“Wow. And here I am thinking that you’re just a scammer. I guess you really are a perverted bastard!” Dahyun said as she pointed her finger at Taehyung.</p><p>“Listen. I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you’re mad about what happened earlier this morning then I apologise.” Taehyung explained.</p><p>“Oh you sure do know what I’m talking about!” Dahyun said as she crossed her arms and raised her brows.</p><p>“I left earlier to exchange my money. I had no Korean won this morning but then you suddenly left and paid for it on my behalf.” Taehyung said, now leaning against the door, finding this situation amusing. </p><p>“You’re a scammer and a pervert. I can’t believe you really chose to stay in the room right before mine!” Dahyun said, with her cheeks turning red from anger.</p><p>Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. “What the fuck are you even saying?” He said, earning a kick from Dahyun. </p><p>“Aw! That shit hurt!” Taehyung screamed as he struggled to stand straight. </p><p>“I’m going to beat you up you asshole!” Dahyun shouted as she started hitting Taehyung’s chest with her little hands.</p><p>Taehyung stopped her by holding both of her hands with his hand and gently pushed her off him. </p><p>“Dahyun? Dahyun what are you doing?!” Miss Song came to Taehyung’s rescue as she grabbed Dahyun away from him.</p><p>“Miss Song! This guy is the reason why I came back looking stressed earlier! He—“ </p><p>“What are you talking about Dahyun? He was desperately looking for a place to stay. He even helped me in gardening the rooftop and in throwing the garbage.” Miss Song said, defending Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung nodded and smiled. Feeling pleased that he is being defended from the wrong accusations that the short girl gave him.</p><p>Dahyun stood up straight and eyed Taehyung from head to toe. “He...” She paused, trying to understand the situation. “He helped you .... what?” Dahyun continued, pointing to Taehyung who is now giving her a cheeky grin. </p><p>“He is very nice Dahyun. You know that I don’t just let anyone stay here. He also signed the documents and gave me his information.” Miss Song said, trying to calm the situation between two of her tenants. </p><p>“He’s probably only nice to you.” Dahyun said, still dumbfounded with the fact that the Taehyung she met earlier this morning is the same Taehyung that the caretaker, a very strict woman, continuously praises. </p><p>“Come on Dahyun. He also goes to the same university as yours. I’m sure you can get to know him sooner.” Miss Song said, leaving both Dahyun and Taehyung in shock.</p><p>“Wait what? You go to this university as well?” Taehyung asked, slowly stepping out of his room, towards Dahyun. </p><p>“Why would I stay here if I don’t go to that university? I’m also as shocked as you!” Dahyun said, backing away from Taehyung who is now right in front of her.</p><p>Miss Song let out a laugh and patted both of their shoulders. “I guess you two will get along in no time.” She said as she walked upstairs towards her room. “Good night Dahyun and Taehyung. Keep it down you two. You still have a long day at school tomorrow.” </p><p>Dahyun looked at Taehyung with her eyes wide open. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I’m also having a difficult time processing this situation.” Taehyung said, biting his lower lip as he looked back at the girl before him. </p><p>Dahyun glared at him and walked away, only to be grabbed by Taehyung. </p><p>“What?!” Dahyun said as she turned to look at him, brushing his hands off her arm.</p><p>“I believe you owe me an apology?” Taehyung said, crossing his arms.</p><p>Dahyun looked anywhere but him as she muttered an apology with an inaudible voice. </p><p>“What did you say?” Taehyung said, placing his ear near her lips, pretending that he’s having a hard time hearing what in the world Dahyun was saying. </p><p>“I said I’m sorry.” Dahyun said, finally letting out an audible apology. </p><p>Taehyung stood up properly and took a few steps away from Dahyun. Placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin, he stared at Dahyun as he smiled. “Apology not accepted.” He said, finally walking inside his room. </p><p>Dahyun placed her foot on the door to prevent it from closing. She forced herself not to show that it hurts. “Why wouldn’t you accept it? I said I’m sorry. I misunderstood everything.” Dahyun explained with her head tilted on the side of the door that is almost closed. </p><p>“Eat lunch with me tomorrow. This time I’ll really pay.” Taehyung winked as he finally closed the door.</p><p>Dahyun stomped her feet, forgetting that it was almost squeezed by Taehyung’s door. “What’s his deal with eating lunch together as a form of apology?” She talked to herself as she headed towards her apartment. </p><p>Taehyung, who was looking from his window, watched Dahyun get inside her room as she stomped her feet and talked to herself. He let out a laugh and shook his head. </p><p>“This is going to be fun and interesting.” He said as he jumped onto his bed with thoughts of teasing Dahyun for the whole day tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung rolled on his bed to turn off the sound of his phone waking him up early in the morning. He groaned as he got up to take a shower. </p><p>“What the fuck how do I even turn the heater on?” He hissed as he felt cold water running through his hand.</p><p>He put on his slippers to head out and ask the caretaker about it. </p><p>Upon opening the door, he saw Dahyun heading out of her room. He grinned, getting ready to tease her again. </p><p>“You’re up early.” He smirked, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Dahyun scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Well I can say the same for you.” She said, looking at Taehyung who is still wearing his pyjamas with his messy hair. </p><p>“What time is your first class?” Dahyun asked, trying to sound friendly, feeling a bit guilty for treating him badly last night.</p><p>Taehyung shifted his position and walked towards Dahyun. He placed his palm on her forehead, checking if she’s sick or not. </p><p>“Is something wrong with you?” Taehyung asked, stooping down to Dahyun’s height to look at her face at her eye level. </p><p>Dahyun was too puzzled at the sudden proximity between them to even back off him. She already met him yesterday but never did she try to have an eye-to-eye contact with him. She found his eyes intimidating yet pure. </p><p>Taehyung tilted his head as he looked at Dahyun’s reaction. “Oh? What’s this? You’re not pushing me away?” He asked, moving his face closer to hers. </p><p>Dahyun blinked her eyes and shook her head, causing Taehyung to chuckle at her adorable reaction. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, pushing him away without looking at him. </p><p>“Why are you suddenly being nice to me?” Taehyung asked, still smirking at the girl before his eyes. </p><p>“I’m just trying to be a friendly neighbour.” Dahyun replied, still not looking at him. </p><p>Taehyung tapped her shoulder, making her finally face him again. “My class starts at 9 am and I have to go and prepare already but I’m having problems with my heater.” He said, finally responding to her question. </p><p>Dahyun glanced inside his apartment to check what’s going on with his heater. “Can I come in?” She turned to look at Taehyung. </p><p>“Isn’t it too early in the morning to do.....” Taehyung asked, biting his lip as he eyed Dahyun from head to toe. “That?” He continued.</p><p>Dahyun took a few seconds to process what Taehyung meant. She widened her eyes, feeling mistaken for her attempt to help him with his shower. “You green-minded freak!” She slapped his chest as she pushed him aside, entering his room. </p><p>Taehyung laughed, following her inside. </p><p>“This is a problem for new tenants. The heater only works if you press it this hard.” Dahyun said, giving a lot of strength to press the buttons on the heater. </p><p>Taehyung followed Dahyun inside the bathroom to check the water. He grabbed the shower head and let the warm water flow on his hand. </p><p>Dahyun smiled, feeling proud of what she did. “Done!” She excitedly said as she looked at him. </p><p>Taehyung looked back at her, with a playful grin back on his face again. “Thanks little one.” He said as he winked at her. </p><p>Dahyun’s smile faded, sensing that Taehyung is purposely annoying her again. She cleared her throat and headed out of his bathroom. </p><p>“I have to go now.” She said as she closed the bathroom door.</p><p>She heard Taehyung’s chuckles and shook her head. As she opened the door to get out, she heard Taehyung’s voice from the bathroom. </p><p>“See you later Dahyun!” He shouted, earning a smile from Dahyun. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stretched her arms as she got out of the coffee shop that she stopped by for a few minutes. She thought that it would be better to grab some drink to energise herself for the rest of the day. </p><p>She whistled as she walked her way to her university with thoughts of heading straight to the library.</p><p>“You’re here early!” The librarian greeted Dahyun, a familiar face in the library. </p><p>Dahyun smiled as she logged onto the logbook. “I have to sharpen my thoughts. The break made my brain hungry.” She said, earning a chuckle from the librarian.</p><p>She walked further inside the library, to sit on her favourite place, the secluded table with the best window view. </p><p>Dahyun grabbed her books from her bag, preparing to read for an hour as she waits for her first class to begin. Feeling a bit enchanted by the view in front of her, she looked out the window, only to be surprised at who she saw. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” She whispered, with her eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“Why does he keep on showing up in front of me?” She questioned herself. She shook her head as she finally started reading. </p><p>“Hey Dub!” Dahyun was startled at Chaeyoung’s sudden appearance. </p><p>“Chaeng! How did you know I was here?” She asked, lending the chair beside her to her friend.</p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed and placed her bag on the table as she sat beside Dahyun. “You’re the only person who is awfully studious enough to read in the library before class starts.” She said as she looked over what Dahyun is reading. “Of course I know you’d be here.” She continued, grabbing her notebook to write her schedule.</p><p>Dahyun chuckled. “I gotta do my best Chaeng. I need a decent job after graduation.” </p><p>Chaeyoung paused on what she was doing to look at Dahyun. “You’ve been doing your best these past few years. I’m sure you’ll get a job as quickly as possible.” She said as she held onto Dahyun’s shoulders, giving her friend a confidence boost.</p><p>Dahyun smiled and she patted Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “You’re the only one I have, Chaeng.” She said, giving her a smile. </p><p>Chaeyoung playfully pushed Dahyun’s hands off her shoulder as she continued writing her schedule.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung anxiously waited outside the professor’s lounge, anticipating to see Professor Park and talk to him about their last conversation. </p><p>“Taehyung?” Professor Park noticed Taehyung, who was blankly staring at his own shoes. </p><p>Taehyung looked up to see his father’s friend standing in front of him. </p><p>“So you chose to study here. Good to know. Transferring schools will not help you escape from your father’s eyes.” Professor Park said as he patted Taehyung’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m here to ask you to not report anything to my father.” Taehyung said, pushing the professor’s hand off his shoulder. </p><p>The professor cleared his throat as he looked at the boy in front of him. “And why would I do that?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t want to be pressured with the fact that he knows how I perform in school. He doesn’t have to worry because I won’t do anything illegal.” Taehyung said, trying his best to convince the man before him as he wants to peacefully spend his graduating year.</p><p>“I understand.” Professor Park said, nodding his head. </p><p>Taehyung sighed. “If he ever asks about how I’m doing, please tell him not to care about me.” He continued, wanting to end whatever ties he has with his father.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do that. You do know that he is the one paying for your tuition fees, right?” The professor replied, confusion plastered on his face.</p><p>“That’s the least he can do.” Taehyung said, with no hint of guilt at how he thinks of his father. “Right after I find a job I won’t get any form of material things from him.” He continued, walking away from the professor.</p><p>The professor simply shook his head, knowing how grumpy Taehyung is. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He talked to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hurriedly ran towards her classroom as she lost track of time, being immersed in her book. Chaeyoung left earlier than her as she had to stop by the bookstore to buy more pens. </p><p>“Goodness. I can’t believe I’m late for my first class.” Dahyun talked to herself, panting hard as she searched for her room. </p><p>She peaked through the small window on the door and saw the professor doing a roll call already. She licked her lips in anxiousness and knocked on the door. </p><p>“Good Morning Sir. I apologise for being late.” She bowed as she headed to sit on any empty chair, without looking at anyone in the room. </p><p>“It’s okay. I probably haven’t said your name yet.” The professor smiled at the nervous student who came in late. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun?” The professor read the next name on the roll call, causing Dahyun to slightly jump on her seat. </p><p>“That would be me.” She raised her hand, smiling awkwardly to the professor. </p><p>“Okay. Kim Taehyung?” She gasped, earning stares from the students seated near her. </p><p>“Present.” Taehyung said, without looking at the professor. </p><p>Dahyun looked around the room to check where Taehyung was. As she looked at the very back seat, she saw a pair of eyes looking smugly at her. </p><p>“Hi neighbour. We’re in the same major and same class as well!” He whispered as he waved his hand to her. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes wide opened as she grabbed her hair. “This semester is not off to a good start.” She whispered to herself, glaring at Taehyung who was playfully smirking at her. </p><p>The class went on for two hours. Dahyun erased her thoughts about Taehyung being an annoying person and her being late to her first class. She genuinely paid attention to what the professor has discussed as she wrote her notes. </p><p>Taehyung yawned as he stretched his arms, earning the attention of Professor Park. He stared at him and bowed, not wanting to be scolded in the middle of the class. </p><p>He then turned his attention to Dahyun, who was very focused on the class. “What a nerd.” He talked to himself as he smiled at her. </p><p>“Make sure to do this paper by next meeting okay?” Professor Park said, finally ending his class. </p><p>The students groaned as they packed their stuff. Taehyung hurriedly stood up to follow after Dahyun who literally ran right after the professor went outside. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun!” Taehyung shouted as he ran after her. </p><p>Dahyun continued walking fast, purposely avoiding Taehyung who will probably tease her with how she was late in class.</p><p>“Hey wait!” Taehyung said as he grabbed her arm, finally stopping Dahyun from walking. </p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes in annoyance before turning to look at him. “What do you want?” She gritted her teeth, trying to control her annoyance.</p><p>Taehyung gave her his boxy smile as he blinked his eyes. “We’re eating lunch together, remember?” He said, playfully raising his brows.</p><p>Dahyun tilted her head, finally remembering that they made an agreement last night. She looked at him, who was still smiling at her.</p><p>“Okay.” She said, earning a nod from Taehyung. “But that will be the last time you’ll follow me around.” Dahyun continued.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do that.” Taehyung said with a sudden change of expression, making Dahyun raise her brow. </p><p>“What?” Dahyun asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Not follow you around.” Taehyung replied, not with a boxy smile but with a smirk. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath, realising that their conversation is going nowhere. “Fine. Let’s just eat first.” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung stared at Dahyun who is eating calmly in front of him. He is shocked to see her not accuse him of being a stalker or anything that he isn’t.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m in your class?” He asked, grabbing the glass of water as he took a sip from it.</p><p>Dahyun looked back at him as she stopped chewing her food. “You’re obviously in the same department as mine. Why would I ask a question with an obvious answer?” She replied.</p><p>Taehyung smiled. “You’re not accusing me of being a stalker?” He asked, raising his brow.</p><p>Dahyun placed down her chopsticks and gulped. She looked at Taehyung with a soft expression. </p><p>“I’m sorry for accusing you for the whole day yesterday.” She said, directly looking at Taehyung.</p><p>“What’s with the sudden friendliness?” He asked, wondering why the grumpy Dahyun is being nice to him.</p><p>“I was just acting that way because I really thought you were a bad person.” Dahyun said. “I didn’t know that you really are just an average college student.” She continued, feeling really sorry for being rude to Taehyung.</p><p>“If you’re that sorry then okay. Apology accepted.” Taehyung said, causing Dahyun to finally smile. </p><p>“By the way, you were so funny when you came in late earlier.” Taehyung teased the girl in front of her.</p><p>Dahyun’s smile faded as she knows that Taehyung is teasing her again. “Don’t even talk about it.” She said as she grabbed her chopsticks to resume eating.</p><p>“Why were you late anyways?” Taehyung asked, finally beginning to dig in with his food.</p><p>“I was reading some books in the library and I kind of forgot about the time.” Dahyun simply replied as she continued eating.</p><p>“You were so excited to go to school this morning. You woke up way earlier than your first class.” Taehyung said, shifting his gaze from the food to the girl in front of him. “I was surprised to see you in my class. I thought you have a different major.” He continued.</p><p>“I just like spending time in the library that’s why.” Dahyun simply replied, finally looking back at him as she is almost finished with her food.</p><p>Taehyung shook his head. “You’re really a nerd.” He teased, earning a glare from Dahyun.</p><p>“What about you?” Dahyun asked. “I remember you mentioning that you are already 25 years old. And that you had to exchange your money or whatever.” She continued, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to understand Taehyung’s situation. </p><p>Taehyung’s mood suddenly changed, remembering how the past three years gave him the hardest time. </p><p>Dahyun noticed Taehyung’s sudden change of expression. She cleared her throat, finding the situation a bit awkward. “You don’t have to answer that question if you feel like not doing so.” She said, pursing her lips together.</p><p>Taehyung‘s train of thoughts stopped as soon as he heard Dahyun’s voice. He blinked and looked at her. “It’s really nothing special. I’m not answering your question because it’s not as interesting as your story earlier.” He forced a smile. </p><p>Dahyun noticed that he was avoiding her question. She sighed and gave him a smile. “Me, being late is an interesting story for you?” She said, trying to lighten up the mood. “Well that’s not the same for me. I wish the professor will not remember me as the tardy girl in his class.” She continued, earning a chuckle from Taehyung.</p><p>Dahyun looked at her watch and noticed that she still has time to spare. “I’m going to the library to do the paperwork that Professor Park has given us.” She said as she stood up to get her bag and her tray of plates.</p><p>“Okay I’m going with you.” Taehyung said, enthusiastically standing up. </p><p>”Did you even know that we have paperwork? I noticed that you were not even listening to his lecture earlier.” Dahyun asked, placing down her tray as she heads out of the food court with Taehyung by her side.</p><p>Taehyung nodded and smiled. “Nope. I don’t even remember the subject of his class.” He said, causing Dahyun to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” Dahyun nudged Taehyung who was sleeping beside her in the library. </p><p>“Hey. Your phone is ringing.” Dahyun whispered as she tapped Taehyung’s shoulder.</p><p>Taehyung groaned as he grabbed his phone to answer it, without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” He said with a raspy voice. </p><p>Dahyun continued typing as she finally was able to wake Taehyung up. </p><p>“Don’t even come here.” Taehyung said with a stern voice, causing Dahyun to stop what she was doing to look at him.</p><p>“Fuck it.” Taehyung cursed as he abruptly stood up, shocking Dahyun who is seated beside him.</p><p>“Taehyung! Where are you going? Our next class starts in 5 minutes.” Dahyun said, wondering why Taehyung suddenly looks so pissed. </p><p>“I have to go.” Taehyung said with an intimidating gaze that Dahyun is not used to. He grabbed his stuff as he dashed outside the library. </p><p>Dahyun was left behind with a puzzled expression. “What’s going on with him?” She asked herself. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Taehyung said as he rode the car that was parked right outside his university. </p><p>“Go and buy some decent clothes. We’re going to have a meeting with the shareholders of our company tonight.” His father said as he looked at his son seated beside him. </p><p>“Why would I fucking come and meet people I don’t know?” Taehyung asked, trying to remove his seatbelt, eager to leave the car again.</p><p>“Don’t even think about escaping again or I’ll go directly to where you’re staying to cancel whatever you signed with the owner.” His father threatened him. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed and smirked. “Isn’t it clear that I don’t want to have any ties with you?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m your father. It’s impossible to not have ties with me.” His father said, earning a sarcastic chuckle from Taehyung. </p><p>“Well then my stupid stepbrother with his nasty mother should be there too. They have ties with you as well. Probably way more significant than mine.” Taehyung said, causing his father to slap him. </p><p>“Don’t ever call your stepbrother and stepmother with those names ever again! At least try to behave during the meeting. Save my fucking name at least you brat!” His father raised his voice, causing Taehyung to grit his teeth. </p><p>“What a fucked up life.” Taehyung said as he clenched his jaw and looked out the window. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun went to her three remaining classes of the day without bumping into Taehyung. She feels relieved that he’s not there to continuously tease her, but she also feels a little empty without his company. </p><p>“Just where did he go?” She talked to herself, wondering why he suddenly left earlier. </p><p>“Who?” Chaeyoung suddenly popped right in front of her. </p><p>“Taehyung.” Dahyun said, talking to herself. </p><p>Chaeyoung raised a brow and tapped her friend’s forehead.</p><p>“Dahyun?” She asked, finally getting Dahyun’s attention.</p><p>Dahyun slightly jumped and blinked her eyes. “Oh Chaeyoung. Your class finished early.” Dahyun said, looking at her friend’s huge rulers and triangles.</p><p>“For an architecture student, finishing class early is a blessing. I’ll finally be able to have time to finish all these plates.” Chaeyoung said as she sighed. </p><p>Dahyun laughed at her friend’s rants as she linked her arm with hers. “Let’s go and grab some food before heading home.” She said, leaving her thoughts of Taehyung acting very differently earlier, behind.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung dragged his feet on his way back to his apartment with thoughts of the meeting he just attended today. </p><p>He groaned, feeling annoyed and pissed at how little his control is over his own life. His father has briefly mentioned in the meeting that he will be handling the company soon, which earned a positive response from the shareholders who attended the meeting. </p><p>He feels very pressured with the fact that he has to follow his father’s footsteps, and he is angry with the fact that he cannot live his own life freely, away from his father. </p><p>“Fuck my life.” Taehyung hissed as he climbed up the stairs, heading to his room. </p><p>Before entering his apartment, he checked to see if Dahyun’s room has lights on. He is wondering if she came home already or is still at the library reading some books. </p><p>“She’s not yet home.” He talked to himself as he glanced at her window. </p><p>He then noticed that some hanging lights were on, on the rooftop. With his curiosity, he went and walked towards the well-lit place.</p><p>There he found Dahyun, who was sitting on the mat with a small table in front of her filled with books. She’s wearing her specs with her hair tied up in a bun as she types a document on her laptop. </p><p>Taehyung found himself smiling at her sight.</p><p>Dahyun stretched her arms as she yawned, feeling tired of the work that she’s immersed into.</p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that he had a bad day. He then tried to put a smile on his face as he came and surprised Dahyun. </p><p>“Ah!!!” Dahyun screamed as she was startled at Taehyung’s sudden appearance. </p><p>“Why would you suddenly pop out of nowhere to scare me?!” Dahyun asked, shock still evident on her voice. </p><p>Taehyung laughed out loud as he watched Dahyun’s adorable reaction.</p><p>“My day isn’t complete without teasing you. Let me be.” He said as he sat beside her. </p><p>“We’ve known each other for two days. What makes you think like that?” Dahyun asked, closing her laptop to focus her attention on the boy who startled her. </p><p>Taehyung smirked and rested his head on Dahyun’s lap, leaving her more shocked than she already is. </p><p>Dahyun tried to push his head away but Taehyung remained like a stone. “Let me rest for a while. I had a long, bad day.” He said, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms, lying down on the mat with his head on Dahyun’s lap. </p><p>“I’m guessing that’s what happened when you left the library this afternoon.” Dahyun replied, placing her hands on each of her sides to support her body as she slightly leaned backward to look at the night sky. </p><p>Taehyung hummed in response, not wanting to talk about it anymore. </p><p>“Why are you not pushing me away?” Taehyung asked after a few minutes of silence between them.</p><p>Dahyun sat up straight and sighed. “You look like you could use some company. That’s why I’m being nice.” She said, shifting her attention from the sky filled with stars, to Taehyung whose eyes are still closed. </p><p>Taehyung’s eyes slowly opened, seeing a pair of eyes staring straight at him. He looked at her for a few seconds. “How did you know that?” He asked, rising from the mat and finally sitting up straight beside Dahyun whom his eyes never left. </p><p>Dahyun smiled. “I noticed how your mood changed earlier. Both during our conversation in the food court and in the library with your sudden phone call.” She replied, hugging her knees as she rested her chin against them. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were that focused on me.” Taehyung said. “I know I’m attractive but isn’t it too early to have a crush on me?” He joked, earning an elbow nudge from Dahyun. </p><p>“You wish.” Dahyun said as she chuckled. </p><p>“But seriously. Thanks for letting me rest for a while on your lap and on your mat.” Taehyung said. “It made me escape my problems for quite some time.” He continued, giving her a genuine smile.</p><p>“Okay then. If you ever feel like escaping from whatever life brings you, feel free to sleep here.” Dahyun said, giggling as she looked back at him. </p><p>“This is the best part of the apartment building. The view, the lighting, the atmosphere. It’s my favourite go-to place.” She shared, scanning the rooftop with her eyes.</p><p>“Then I guess it’s going to be my favourite place as well.” Taehyung said, standing up and lending his hand in front of Dahyun’s face. “Come on. Let’s grab some ice cream. My treat.” He continued as he took Dahyun’s hand that accepted his. </p><p>Dahyun stood up with Taehyung’s support. She dusted off her jogging pants as she grabbed her books and laptop. </p><p>“Let me drop these first in my room. Go ahead and I’ll follow you to the store.” Dahyun said, heading down towards her place. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung woke up with the sound of his alarm blasting in his room. “Ugh.” He groaned as he stood up to prepare for the day. </p><p>It took him an hour to get ready for whatever this day brings him. He headed out as he checked his watch. “7:30 am.” He talked to himself. “I still have 30 minutes before class starts.” He continued, finally walking down the stairs. </p><p>He stopped on his tracks as he realised that Dahyun must have not yet left her apartment. He remembers seeing milk outside her room, which means that she hasn’t got out yet. </p><p>“Is she seriously going to be late again?” He talked to himself as he hesitated on whether he’ll go back to wake her up, or to go to his class already. </p><p>He walked around the block near their apartment building when he heard Dahyun’s little rants about her waking up late today. </p><p>He then grabbed her hand to run towards their class, anticipating that they would make it on time.</p><p>Dahyun was too startled to even let go of his hand. She ran with him despite his legs being almost twice the length of hers. “You’re late again Kim Dahyun.” He said as he panted. </p><p>“You’re also late considering that you’re running with me.” Dahyun said, struggling to even complete her sentence as she is getting tired of running. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head, not bothering to say that he waited for her because he is worried that she might not wake up any time soon. </p><p>They reached the room, grateful that the professor is still nowhere to be found. They tried to catch their breaths as they found their seats. </p><p>“You should really put a shit ton of alarm schedules on your phone.” Taehyung said, still gasping for air. </p><p>Dahyun was too tired to argue with him. He was about to say another statement when the professor finally came in. </p><p> </p><p>The next few mornings came and Taehyung never failed to unknowingly wait for Dahyun to get outside her room. He finally stood up as he saw her heading out.</p><p>“You’re good to go?” Taehyung asked, dusting off his pants as he headed downstairs. </p><p>Dahyun tilted her head, wondering why Taehyung waited for her. </p><p>“Were you waiting for me?” Dahyun asked as she caught up with Taehyung who’s walking at a moderate pace. </p><p>“Who else would I be waiting for, idiot.” Taehyung replied as he placed his hands on his pockets. </p><p>Dahyun pursed her lips together as she glared at him. “Why would you wait for me?” She asked, clearing her throat to get his attention. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her with his right brow raised. “We’re in the same classes anyways.” He simply replied. “Plus I don’t think I can afford you being late again. The second hand embarrassment hits strong.” He continued, teasing her again. </p><p>Dahyun ignored his attempt to annoy her again as she took a deep breath, trying to be the bigger person. “Whatever you say.” She said as she gritted her teeth. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” Professor Park stopped them on their tracks as soon as they entered the school grounds. </p><p>Dahyun noticed Taehyung’s change of mood. She cleared her throat and excused herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Your father stopped by earlier this morning.” Professor Park said, handing Taehyung a piece of paper.</p><p>Taehyung grabbed it and looked at the professor before him.</p><p>“Internship will start as soon as this semester ends. The application process takes months. Your father suggested that you’ll have your internship in your company, but you still have to comply with the requirements of the school.” He explained, anticipating Taehyung’s usual reaction. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed and licked his lips. “Wow. Who the fuck does he think he is?” He asked, crumpling the paper that the professor gave him. “I don’t need his help. I’m going to deal with my own internship application.” He said as he walked past the professor. </p><p>“Your father is giving your friend Dahyun a position as well.” Taehyung stopped on his tracks as he turned to look at the professor again. </p><p>“Don’t even fucking bring Dahyun into this mess.” He gritted his teeth, trying his very best not to grab the collar of the man before him. </p><p>“Your father has been asking me about Dahyun. He knows that you are neighbours and that you are in the same major.” Professor Park explained, trying to convince Taehyung to grab the internship slot with his dear friend. </p><p>“Why does he fucking care about her?” Taehyung asked, slightly raising his voice. </p><p>“Your father knows that she might be the reason for you to do your internship in your own company. Dahyun has also listed your company as one of her preferences, both in internship and in job application.” Professor Park explained. </p><p>Taehyung punched the brick wall in anger. He doesn’t want to have any ties with his father but he knows that he has no choice but to be involved with him no matter what. He is, however, upset at the fact that his father did a background check on Dahyun, who serves as his source of escape from the problems that his father gives him. </p><p>“I’m going to accept the internship offer.” He said, gritting his teeth as he tried to calm himself down. “But on two conditions.” He continued, trying his best not to burst in anger. </p><p>“Do not give Dahyun the internship offer, and do not let her be aware that I am the son of that fucking man who owns that shitty company.” He said, wanting to protect Dahyun from getting involved with his father whom he despises the most. </p><p>“I understand. But why wouldn’t you let her be aware of the fact that you are the son of a ceo?” Professor Park asked. </p><p>Taehyung sighed, worried about how Dahyun would react if she figures out that he’s on a way different league compared to hers. “I don’t want her to change how she treats me. Everybody else treats me like a god the moment they know that I’m a ceo’s son.” He said, trying to convince the professor to accept his conditions. </p><p>Professor Park smiled and nodded. “Okay then. I’m going to talk to your father.” </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun struggled to find her phone as she woke up with the sound of her alarm. She forgot to turn her alarms off which is why she is up early on a weekend. </p><p>She grabbed her hair in frustration as she dragged herself out of bed. </p><p>Her phone rang, causing her to jump in shock. She hurriedly answered the phone call.</p><p>“Yo Dahyun!” Chaeyoung shouted from the other line, causing her to move her phone away from her ear. </p><p>“What’s up Chaeng?” She replied, sleepiness evident in her voice.</p><p>“I’m going to look for supplies in the mall for my plates. Do you want to come with me?” Her friend said on the other line. </p><p>Dahyun paused. She has some papers left to do but she also wants to hang out with her friend whom she hasn’t talked to for weeks. </p><p>“Okay. What time shall we meet?” Dahyun replied, earning a small cheer from her friend on the other line. </p><p>“9 am? Let’s meet at the bus stop near our university!” Chaeyoung ended the call. </p><p>Dahyun took an hour to prepare for her day out with Chaeyoung. She checked the time and noticed that there’s only about 10 minutes left until their scheduled time. She headed out, only to be greeted with the sight of her neighbour drinking the milk that was just delivered outside his door. </p><p>“You’re up early on a weekend.” Taehyung said with his raspy morning voice. </p><p>Dahyun laughed at how messy Taehyung’s hair looks. “I have a date.” She said as she eyed the boy in front of her. </p><p>Taehyung furrowed his brows and chuckled. “I’m guessing it’s with your friend. The architecture major one.” He said, knowing that Dahyun would not dare date someone considering that she’s always preoccupied with her studies. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat as she failed to boast about her having a date with a special someone. She wanted to act cool in front of Taehyung who is always teasing her and calling her a nerd. </p><p>“Why can’t you just be easily fooled?” Dahyun whispered to herself as she glared at Taehyung. “I’m heading out with my friend. Do me a favour and clean your messed up physical state right now. Plenty of college girls will be around the area as it is the weekend.” She said, trying to hook Taehyung up with other girls so that he stops making fun of her every single day. </p><p>Taehyung shrugged her off and shook his head. “I don’t need to make an effort on my appearance. I’m used to girls lining up to get my attention.” He bragged as he crossed his arms. </p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes and headed down. “Sure thing.” She said as she left and bid goodbye to Taehyung.</p><p> </p><p>“So .... how are things between you and that runner guy?” Chaeyoung asked as she sipped her drink. </p><p>Dahyun laughed and grabbed her glass of chocolate milk.</p><p>“He’s a headache.” Dahyun said, sipping her drink. “But he’s also a nice friend.” She continued, playing with her straw. </p><p>Chaeyoung suspiciously eyed Dahyun as she cleared her throat. “What do you think of him?” She asked, finally getting Dahyun’s attention.</p><p>“What does that question even mean?” Dahyun asked, feeling cornered with Chaeyoung’s statement. “He’s a nice friend but he’s also a headache as he always makes fun of me.” She continued, calmly explaining who Taehyung is to her. </p><p>“Come on Dahyun. It’s been almost two months since you’ve been by each other's side. Other people in your situation would have started dating a month ago.” Chaeyoung said, urging her friend to at least experience what it feels like to be in a relationship. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head as she smiled. “That’s impossible. Taehyung and I are not in that kind of relationship.” She said without stuttering, which Chaeyoung at least  expected.</p><p>Chaeyoung raised her brow and looked closely at Dahyun to check signs of denial or anything, but she saw nothing. “I guess you really don’t think of him that way.” She said.</p><p>Dahyun sighed and continued sipping her drink. “It’s too early to assume how I feel towards him.” She replied.</p><p>“So you’re saying that it’s possible for you to like him?” Chaeyoung said, excitement in her tone as she started interrogating her friend.</p><p>Dahyun stopped drinking. Genuinely thinking about Chaeyoung’s question. “I don’t know. I like how things are between us. Being friends with him is fun.” She replied. </p><p>“You’ll only realise how you feel when he’s not around anymore.” Chaeyoung said, playing with her drink. </p><p>“Why would you say that?” Dahyun curiously asked, wondering where Chaeyoung got that from.</p><p>“We only see the value of things when it’s no longer there.” Chaeyoung said, grabbing Dahyun’s hands. “It’s the same to people.” She continued.</p><p>“You’re talking as if I won’t be friends with him for long.” Dahyun scoffed as she playfully pushed Chaeyoung’s hands away.</p><p>Chaeyoung gave her a serious look, causing Dahyun to lose her smile. “We’re graduating soon. I’m pretty sure he has his own life planned out like we all do.” </p><p>Dahyun looked at her with a concerned smile. “I’m sure we’ll still keep in touch despite having separate ways. Plus, we both have the same majors so it’s highly likely that we’ll work together.” She said. </p><p>“Yeah and that sucks because you’ll probably change your best friend soon enough. That runner guy will soon take up my spot.” Chaeyoung said, furrowing her eyebrows as she took a bite of her cake. </p><p>“You’ll always be my best friend Chaeng.” Dahyun said, giving Chaeyoung a heart made out of her tiny hands. </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed and looked around the cafe to ask for their bill when she saw Taehyung heading inside the cafe. </p><p>“Isn’t that your soon-to-be boyfriend?” Chaeyoung asked as she pointed at Taehyung on the entrance.</p><p>“Oh? Why is he here?” Dahyun asked herself. </p><p>She was about to raise her hand when she saw Taehyung’s expression change as he seemed to have found the person whom he was going to meet in the cafe. </p><p>“Looks like he has a girlfriend, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung said, as they both saw Taehyung headed towards a girl dressed in a formal attire.</p><p>Dahyun sighed and started fiddling with her empty glass. “See? I told you we’re nothing but friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun yawned as she closed her laptop after finishing her paper. She looked out the window with thoughts of how her life will turn out after graduation. </p><p>Only a few weeks are left for the first semester, leaving her with the second, which is also the last semester that she will spend in school. </p><p>“This time next year, what would I be up to?” She sighed as she leaned back against the chair of her favourite secluded place at the very end of the library.</p><p>Her head fell forward on the desk as she rested her left cheek on the table, staring at the empty tables away from hers. </p><p>Dahyun’s clear line of vision was interrupted when Taehyung suddenly came and waved at her. </p><p>“What’s up with you?” He asked, sitting beside her. </p><p>“Nothing.” Dahyun replied, sitting up straight as she lifts her head off the table. “I just don’t know where I’ll be after graduation.” She continued as she heaved a sigh. </p><p>Taehyung shifted his attention from Dahyun to the view outside the window. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s better.” He said, earning a questioning stare from Dahyun. </p><p>“Not knowing where you’ll go” Taehyung said, adjusting his chair to face Dahyun. “Or having a place to go?” He continued. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow, trying to understand why Taehyung asked a question with a very obvious answer. </p><p>“Of course it’s better to have a place to go.” She simply replied. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled, tapping his fingers on the book that Dahyun seemed to have finished reading. “But what if the place you’ll go to is something you don’t want?” He said, putting on a serious face as he thinks about how his life will turn out a few months from now. </p><p>Dahyun intently looked at him. Questions filled her head, not realising that she has been staring at him for a whole minute. </p><p>Taehyung cleared his throat, not knowing how to react to Dahyun’s stare. “Is my question that hard? Or is there something on my face?” He asked as he pointed at himself.</p><p>Dahyun snapped out of reality as she blinked her eyes, leaving her train of thoughts behind. “Then don’t go.” She replied to his question.</p><p>“What if I have no choice?” Taehyung asked, feeling suffocated with his life. </p><p>Dahyun sighed. “Then make your own.” She said as she stood up and stretched her arms. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her with his brow raised. “You don’t always have to follow what’s set for you.” Dahyun said, cleaning up her table filled with her books. </p><p>Taehyung nodded his head as he stood up and helped Dahyun with her stuff. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were a rule breaker Dahyun.” Taehyung joked, trying to lighten up their serious conversation.</p><p>Dahyun scoffed and grabbed her books from Taehyung, who is carrying it for her. </p><p>“I’m just saying you should live your life the way you want it. Whether you have a place to go or not.” Dahyun replied, giving Taehyung a reassuring smile</p><p>Taehyung chuckled as he placed his hands on his pockets. “Kim Dahyun. You don’t know how much your words mean to me.” He said, giving her a genuine smile. </p><p>Dahyun raised her eyebrow, surprised at how serious Taehyung is. “Wow. I think I should change my career. I should try being a counselor.” She said as she laughed at her sudden boost of confidence. </p><p>Taehyung ruffled her hair and walked ahead of her. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Dahyun asked Taehyung who is walking before her. </p><p>Taehyung waved his arm, not looking back at Dahyun. “I have somewhere else to go. See you later.” He said, leaving Dahyun’s line of sight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you finally decided.” A woman in her early 30’s said as Taehyung grabbed the chair to sit in front of her.</p><p>“Let me finish this real quick.” Taehyung said, handing an envelope to her.</p><p>“Your father would be very glad to hear this news.” The woman said, handing Taehyung a cup of tea.</p><p>Taehyung just looked at the cup, with no intentions of drinking it. “As if he didn’t plan all these.” He said, grabbing his coat from the chair, preparing to leave. “It’s just an internship. What’s the big deal?” </p><p>The woman cleared her throat to get Taehyung’s attention. “It’s one step towards you, being the ceo of your father’s company.” She said, making Taehyung turn to look at her.</p><p>“What makes you think I’ll follow what he says?” He asks, letting out a sarcastic chuckle, denying the fact that he has no control over his life.</p><p>The woman shook her head as she watched Taehyung exit the cafe. “Sir. Taehyung gave me the documents already. His internship will begin as soon as this semester ends.” She said as she answered Taehyung’s father’s phone call. </p><p>“Good. I’ll be waiting for you in my office Secretary Lee.” Taehyung’s father replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun lied on the mat, finally closing her laptop and setting it aside to see the night sky. </p><p>“This rooftop has indeed the best view.” She talked to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>Taehyung heard her talking to herself as he let out a silent laugh, not wanting Dahyun to be aware of his presence just yet. </p><p>He lied down beside her as he cleared his throat. “You’re right. It’s indeed beautiful.” He said as he stared at her beautifully sculptured side view . </p><p>Dahyun opened her eyes and looked at the boy lying beside her. “Since when did you get here?” She asked, sitting up as she faced him. </p><p>“Just now.” He said, placing his arms behind his head as he looked at the stars in the sky. </p><p>“So, how did your date go?” Dahyun asked, playing with the hem of her sweater. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her, puzzled at the question she gave him. “Date?” He asked as he sat up.</p><p>“Chaeyoung and I saw you meeting up with a girl in a cafe last week.” Dahyun said, hugging her knees. “I’m assuming that woman is the one you went to see this afternoon since you hurriedly left.” She continued, eyeing him suspiciously. </p><p>Taehyung laughed as he placed his hands on his sides, supporting his body while he leaned his back. “Are you jealous?” He joked.</p><p>Dahyun scoffed and threw a pen on Taehyung. “I’m just surprised that you’re dating a professional woman. Someone like you doesn't seem to be the type of educated people.” She teased Taehyung as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“She’s just someone who I needed to meet, for....” Taehyung said, mentally cursing himself for almost talking about his family and company. “Stuff.” He continued.</p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned closer to him, trying to find signs of lying on Taehyung’s face. “I guess I’m right after all.” She said, moving away from Taehyung.</p><p>Taehyung gave her a questioning look as he inched closer beside her. “About what?” He asked.</p><p>“You, not being the type of professional women.” Dahyun said, grabbing the chocolate milk she bought from the convenience store earlier.</p><p>Taehyung grabbed the milk from her as he drank it. “You don’t even know how many women line up to date me.” He scoffed, resting his arms on his knees. </p><p>Dahyun grabbed her milk back from him as she drank it all up. “Yeah right.” She said, crumpling the tetra pack and throwing it in the garbage can like a basketball player. “Shoot!” She cheered, earning a laugh from Taehyung. </p><p>“What about you? How many men lined up for you to date them?” He asked, nudging Dahyun’s arm.</p><p>Dahyun looked at him and laughed. “Bold of you to assume that I hang out with men.” She replied.</p><p>“Am I not a man?” Taehyung asked, pointing at himself. </p><p>Dahyun let out a chuckle. “I meant men who only talk to women because they want to hit on them.” She explained.</p><p>Taehyung pursed his lips together, furrowing his eyebrows as he wonders why Dahyun hasn’t experienced dating before when she’s really a nice girl. </p><p>“You’re not going to tease me?” Dahyun nudged his arm, causing him to leave his thoughts behind and look back at her. </p><p>“Why would I? It’s their loss for not taking an interest in you.” Taehyung said, surprising both Dahyun and himself. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat and looked at the sky, feeling awkward with what Taehyung just said. </p><p>Taehyung noticed how awkward Dahyun is. “But do you have guy friends whom you were a bit interested in?” He asked, trying to casually go on with their conversation.</p><p>Dahyun coughed, suddenly remembering her childhood friend whom she met when she was taking piano lessons. She laughed at the thought of having a crush on him back then.</p><p>Taehyung looked at her as he smiled. “Seeing how you’re reacting, I think you have a story to tell.” He said.</p><p>Dahyun looked back at him. “There was this friend of mine way back then. We were about 7 or 8 years old.” She said, smiling at the silly thought of her, secretly liking him because he was the nicest kid to her.</p><p>“I took piano classes as a child. He was one of the students as well.” Dahyun continued. “I used to really suck at playing the piano, but he helped me get better with it.” She said, noticing that Taehyung was intently looking at her as he listened to her talking. </p><p>“You had a crush on him because he played the piano with you?” Taehyung asked, chuckling at the thought of little Dahyun blushing at her little boy friend.</p><p>Dahyun nodded, realising that she used to be fickle-hearted. “I was a child. I was interested even in the smallest things.” She defended herself.</p><p>Taehyung nodded his head. “Whatever you say.” He said, shifting his gaze from Dahyun to the moon above them. </p><p>“Do you still keep in touch with him?” Taehyung asked, wanting to know if Dahyun still has a slight interest in her friend. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head. “We were only friends for a few months. He suddenly disappeared, not even saying goodbye to me.” She said, pouting with the thought of being left behind by her childhood friend.</p><p>Taehyung looked at her and sighed, feeling somewhat relieved, which surprised himself. “Do you want to meet him again?” He asked, trying to deny the relief he felt when Dahyun said that she’s no longer in contact with him. </p><p>“If given the chance, yes.” Dahyun replied, smiling at the thought of meeting him again. “But only as a friend. I’m meeting him only as a friend.” She defended herself.</p><p>Taehyung raised a brow, teasing Dahyun who looks like she’s in denial. “Are you sure?” He asked.</p><p>“Of course. I was a child back then. I stopped crying over him right after my mom gave me candies.” She said, earning a series of laughter from Taehyung. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The students groaned at the heavy final task that their professor has given them. </p><p>“Professor Park! We still have to find companies where we’ll have our internship. Isn’t this final paper too much?” One student complained, earning an enthusiastic reaction from his block mates. </p><p>“The least I could do to help you is to work on it in pairs.” Professor Park said, trying to calm down the complaining students before him. </p><p>Taehyung nudged Dahyun’s arm with his elbow, grabbing her attention from her planner. </p><p>“What?” Dahyun asked, looking at Taehyung who was leaning his back against his chair, eyebrows playfully moving up and down. </p><p>“Let’s pair up. It will be easier since we live next to each other.” Taehyung said, hoping that Dahyun would accept his offer. </p><p>“Be a free-rider or I’ll give you a beating that you deserve.” Dahyun threatened as she packed her notebook in her bag.</p><p>Taehyung raised his hand as he nodded. “Promise.” He said, giving her a cheeky grin. </p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes and left the room. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed her arm, wondering why she’s in a hurry. “What’s the rush for?” He asked, standing up to walk beside Dahyun. </p><p>“I’m submitting the requirements needed for the internship.” Dahyun replied, showing him her envelope filled with papers. </p><p>“Where will you go?” Taehyung asked, hoping that she won’t be having her internship in his father’s company.</p><p>“Just a small business firm around here. I tried applying to KT News Corporation, but they’re no longer accepting interns.” Dahyun said, a hint of regret in her voice as she really wanted to go there. </p><p>Taehyung widened his eyes in shock as he heard the name of his father’s company, earning a look from Dahyun. </p><p>“Why?” Dahyun asked, waking Taehyung up from his thoughts. </p><p>“Nothing.” Taehyung brushed off his awkwardness with a grin. “I’m just shocked that they’re not accepting interns.” He continued, trying to sound as natural as possible. </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him. “Don’t tell me.....” She said, pointing at Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung’s breath hitched. “You didn’t try applying for an internship there?!” Dahyun continued, causing Taehyung to finally relax as he heaved a sigh. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” Taehyung replied, relieved that Dahyun did not notice something weird. </p><p>“Everyone in our major is eager to work there!” Dahyun replied. “It’s just an internship, but that would reserve you a slot in that company once you graduate.” She continued, glaring at Taehyung who is belittling her choice of company. </p><p>Taehyung shrugged her words off and continued walking. “Don’t include me. I’m not part of that everyone.” He said, annoyance evident in his voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun knocked on Taehyung’s door, waking him up to do their final paper together. </p><p>“Wake up Kim Taehyung!” Dahyun shouted as she knocked furiously on the door. </p><p>Taehyung groaned as he stood up, waking up to Dahyun’s voice and knocking. </p><p>He opened the door, still half-asleep with only one eye open. “Isn’t it too early to do some work?” He said with a raspy voice, scratching his head. </p><p>“It’s 12 noon.” Dahyun sternly said, crossing her arms as her left foot impatiently tapped on the ground. </p><p>Taehyung opened both of his eyes and stood up straight. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” He complained as he ran towards the bathroom, leaving his apartment door open. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, as she entered Taehyung’s room. “Let’s just do our paper here. It looks like it’s gonna rain. Working on the rooftop is not a good idea.” Dahyun shouted, making sure that Taehyung could hear her amidst the noises that the shower makes. </p><p>She looked around and smiled. “A guy who gives off a bad boy image actually lives in a neat apartment.” She talked to herself, impressed at how clean Taehyung’s room is. </p><p>Without realising the time she is looking around the room, Dahyun took a few minutes to realise that Taehyung is finally out of the shower. </p><p>“Turn around or you’ll see something you haven’t seen yet.” Taehyung said as he headed towards his closet. </p><p>Dahyun coughed at the sight of Taehyung wearing a towel, just on his lower body, revealing his bare chest to her. “You could’ve just brought your clothes inside the bathroom.” She coughed and complained as she turned her back against Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung smirked, hurriedly changing into his clothes. “It’s my room and you literally barged in here.” He said, tapping Dahyun’s shoulder. “Why should I be the one adjusting?” He continued as Dahyun faced him. </p><p>“You should be grateful that I woke you up. The deadline is tomorrow and we haven’t started a single thing.” Dahyun said, grabbing her bag. </p><p>“Exams are better than paperwork. Our professors are such a pain in the ass.” Taehyung said, sitting on the floor beside Dahyun. </p><p>“Exactly. This was assigned to us by Professor Park last week, yet the only time we have is today.” Dahyun complained, feeling annoyed at the fact that their professors collectively gave them tons of work. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night has arrived but Dahyun and Taehyung are not yet done with their paper.</p><p>“Plenty of research is needed with the topic assigned to us. I am used to writing quality papers in a short period of time but this one is really difficult.” Dahyun said, typing on the 20th page of their shared document. </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Taehyung stretched his arms as he yawned, taking a break from writing. “Are you hungry?” He asked, turning to look at Dahyun who is about to be eaten by her laptop screen. </p><p>Taehyung laughed at the sight, placing his elbow on the table as he rested his chin on his hand. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head, still preoccupied with the paper. “Eating will only make me sleepy.” She said, biting her lower lip. </p><p>“Okay then. Have some chocolates.” Taehyung stood up to get some sweets from his refrigerator.</p><p>Dahyun paused and stretched her arms. “Yes thank you.” She said, feeling happy with the thought of energising herself.</p><p>Taehyung handed her the chocolate bar and sat beside her. </p><p>“You should go to sleep. I’ll finish this.” Taehyung said, worried at Dahyun who looks really tired. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head as she opened the chocolate wrapper. “No. Let’s finish this together.” She said, preparing to take a bite of the chocolate bar.</p><p>Taehyung grabbed it from her before she could take a bite, causing her to kick him. “Hey!” Dahyun said, trying to grab the chocolate back from him.</p><p>“You’ve done your part. Only a few sections of mine are left and we’re done. I’m going to take it from here.” Taehyung said rubbing his leg that Dahyun just kicked. </p><p>“Okay. I’m just going to take a nap here. Wake me up when you’re done with your part so we could proofread it together.” Dahyun said, preparing to take a nap on the table as she closed her laptop. </p><p>Taehyung nodded and smiled as he continued reading various articles to finish off their paper. </p><p>Without realising the time, Taehyung finally completed their work. He looked at his watch and saw that it’s past 1 am in the morning. He glanced at Dahyun who was sleeping soundly beside him. </p><p>Taehyung smiled at her as he leaned closer to her. “Waking you up would just ruin your slumber.” He talked to himself as he lifted Dahyun off from the floor and gently placed her on his bed. </p><p>Dahyun groaned as she scratched her head, still sleeping deeply. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled and headed to his closet to grab some comforters and blankets for him to sleep on the floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun woke up with the sound of her phone, turning it off, still with her eyes closed. She rolled on the bed, trying to sleep a little more, only to fall on a body lying down on the floor.</p><p>Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, surprised at the sudden weight added onto his body. He opened his eyes and saw Dahyun lying directly on his chest, still sleeping deeply. </p><p>He took a deep breath, ignoring how fast his heart is beating at the moment. He carefully pushed Dahyun off his chest, letting her fall on the blanket laid out on the floor. </p><p>“You really are full of surprises Kim Dahyun.” Taehyung talked to himself as he shook his head.</p><p>He stood up, preparing to cook Kimchi Fried Rice, the only dish he can do. </p><p>Dahyun woke up with the smell of food. She rubbed her eyes as she stretched her arms. </p><p>“Mom, why did you even come here this early?” Dahyun said, still half-asleep, thinking that her mom stopped by her apartment to prepare some breakfast.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Taehyung’s voice woke Dahyun up, causing her eyes to widely open in shock.</p><p>“I slept here and you didn’t wake me up?!” Dahyun asked, protecting her body with a blanket. </p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes, remembering how Dahyun fell right in front of his face a few minutes ago. </p><p>“You looked like you could use some sleep so I didn’t bother waking you up. I finished the paper at past 1 in the morning.” Taehyung calmly explained, placing the plate of food on the table. </p><p>Dahyun suspiciously eyed him from head to toe. “You didn’t do anything to me, right?” She asked, still covering her body with the blanket.</p><p>Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be asking that.” He said, grabbing a pitcher of water from the ref. </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what Taehyung meant. She stood up as she was feeling very hungry. </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Dahyun asked, sitting down in front of Taehyung as she grabbed her utensils. </p><p>Taehyung continuously ate and ignored her question. He didn’t want to embarrass her by telling her that she fell on his chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Late submissions will no longer be accepted.” Professor Park said, giving his class a chance to print out their papers and submit it by the afternoon.</p><p>The students cheered as they are cramming with their paperwork that they slept on over the weekend. </p><p>Dahyun stood up and as she took her usb out of her pencil case, only to be stopped by Taehyung who grabbed her arm.</p><p>“I’m going to have it printed then submit it to the professor. You stay here and do your thing.” Taehyung said, grabbing the usb from Dahyun’s hand and leaving the room. </p><p>“What’s with him?” Dahyun talked to herself, puzzled at Taehyung’s actions. </p><p>She opened her laptop, preparing to study for the final exam of her next class. She rubbed her temples, wondering why the file is not in her laptop. </p><p>“Oh? It’s in the usb.” She said as she grabbed her phone to call Taehyung. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung dashed to the library to have their paper printed. He wanted to submit it alone as he is afraid that Professor Park will mention their company if he comes with Dahyun. </p><p>He headed straight to the professor’s lounge, knocking on Professor Park’s office. </p><p>“Come in.” The professor said as he gave Taehyung a smile. “You’re submitting your paper earlier than the deadline.” He continued, seeing the thick bundle of papers Taehyung was holding.</p><p>“We worked on this all night. The last thing we want to do is submit it late.” Taehyung replied, handing the paper to the professor.</p><p>“Dahyun still doesn’t know about you and your father?” Professor Park said, earning a glare from Taehyung. </p><p>“I’m not planning to let her know that. Just yet.” He replied as he turned around, preparing to leave the room. </p><p>“Your internship is starting soon. You should be aware that the tasks that will be given to you aren't similar to what your block mates will be given.” The professor said, stopping Taehyung on his tracks.</p><p>“Of course. They’re going to different companies.” Taehyung gritted his teeth, wanting to end this conversation with his professor.</p><p>“You will be given important tasks. Tasks that only the company owner has control of.” Taehyung turned to face the professor. </p><p>“I’m going to report to the school head that KT News Company is abusing their power on their intern.” Taehyung said, threatening the professor before him.</p><p>“You would report your own company? That’s funny.” Professor Park said, chuckling at Taehyung’s immature behaviour.</p><p>“I just want to fucking live a normal life!” Taehyung shouted, his body filled with annoyance. “Why do I have to live as how my father wants me to?” He asked, lowering down his voice, not wanting anyone to hear him. </p><p>Professor Park sighed and stood up as he patted Taehyung’s shoulder. “Your mom would be proud of you once she sees you handling your dad’s company.” He said, trying to calm Taehyung down.</p><p>Taehyung smirked and pushed his hands off his shoulder. “Don’t ever mention my mom along with my father ever again!” Taehyung burst in anger, remembering how much pain both his mother and him had to go through when his father was revealed to be cheating with her. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung! I’m here to remind you that I’m your professor and I could fail you anytime!” Professor Park shouted back at him, angry at how he keeps on treating him with no respect.</p><p>“Then fucking do so. Let me delete my name off that paper. Fail my ass. I’m used to taking a break from school anyways.” Taehyung said, grabbing the paper from the desk as he tried to erase his name. </p><p>“Both of your parents only want the best for you.” The professor said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down as he tries to understand Taehyung’s situation.</p><p>“No. They don’t want what’s best for me. They want what’s best for them!” Taehyung shouted, veins popping on his neck out of anger. </p><p>The professor heaved a sigh, deciding to listen to the student before him as he looked like he needed to let his anger out.</p><p>“They have their own fucking families now, leaving their son behind! And now my fucked up father is controlling my life!” Taehyung said, failing to tone down his anger. </p><p>“Tell him that I won’t do what he says. I can’t stand kissing his ass after everything he’s done to me.” Taehyung said, opening the door to leave, only to see a puzzled Dahyun outside.</p><p>He wanted to get rid of his anger in front of Dahyun but he just couldn’t. He wanted to hide this side of him from her, who is the only one who makes him feel like an ordinary person. He just couldn’t. </p><p>“Taehyung I tried calling you but—“ Dahyun was shocked to see Taehyung glare at her as he bumped his shoulders onto hers, walking past her. </p><p>She is shocked at what she heard, but she is even more surprised at how Taehyung reacted in front of her. She wanted to run after him and ask him about what’s happening, but she knows he needs some space. </p><p>“What can I do for you Miss Kim?” Professor Park said, <br/>grabbing Dahyun’s attention who was blankly staring at his desk. </p><p>“I’m here to get my usb from him, and to check if he submitted our paper already.” Dahyun said, grabbing the usb that she assumes to be thrown by Taehyung on the table, based on its current condition. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts about the conversation that Dahyun heard earlier, filled her mind. She didn’t want to interrupt them, which is why she never bothered to knock. </p><p>She knew that it was not right to listen to them, but she was taken aback with what she first heard from their conversation. </p><p>Thinking about how the very calm Professor Park reached the point to threaten Taehyung of failing him, stopped her on knocking the door. </p><p>“Just what did they argue about that made the professor that mad?” Dahyun asked, talking to no one but herself as she preoccupied herself with folding her clothes, scattered on her bed. </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows, thinking further about what she heard earlier. “His parents are divorced and he’s all alone, yet he always seems so cheerful and carefree.” She said, worry evident in her voice as she is concerned with the thought of Taehyung keeping everything to himself. </p><p>Her stomach grumbled as she checked her watch. “Time to cook for dinner I guess.” She said as she stood up and headed to the refrigerator.</p><p>She is welcomed with nothing but chocolate bars and water. “Looks like I have to fill myself with convenience store food again.” She talked to herself, grabbing her favourite hoodie as she let her body slip into it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung let his feet drag himself to the convenience store to grab some drinks, to calm himself down after walking around the busy streets of Hongdae. </p><p>His gaze shifted from his feet to the familiar girl who is walking a meter away from him. </p><p>He stopped on his tracks, waiting for her to notice him. </p><p>Dahyun fiddled with the snacks inside the plastic bag that she was carrying. She stopped walking as soon as she saw the ice cream cone that she was looking for. </p><p>Taehyung smiled at how Dahyun’s eyes enlarged as she excitedly opened the ice cream, licking it happily. </p><p>His smile disappeared when he saw her finally looking at him. </p><p>“Taehyung.” Dahyun muttered, letting the ice cream melt into her hand, as she noticed how Taehyung’s curved smile fell into a thin line upon seeing her. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her as he cleared his throat, finally walking towards Dahyun.</p><p>“Are you headed to the convenience store?” Dahyun asked, trying to act as if nothing happened earlier. </p><p>Taehyung forced a smile and shook his head, grabbing the plastic bag that Dahyun is holding. “I no longer need to. I have free food right here.” He said, raising the bag beside his face as he gave her a cheeky grin. </p><p>Dahyun laughed, feeling relieved at how calmed down Taehyung looks compared to how angry he was earlier. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad this semester is over.” Dahyun said, stretching her arms as she leaned her back, looking at the sky above her eyes. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her and smiled. “Are you excited for your internship?” He asked, shifting his position from sitting beside Dahyun, to sitting in front of her. </p><p>Dahyun turned her attention from the sky to Taehyung who is seated before her. “Yup. I just can’t wait for everything to be over.” She nodded in agreement.</p><p>“What about you? Where will you have your internship?” Dahyun asked, making Taehyung feel tense. </p><p>Taehyung shrugged it off and forced a smile. “Just around Gangnam.” He said, earning a widely opened mouth from Dahyun. </p><p>“Wow. Big companies are there.” She said, impressed at how Taehyung landed a great internship place.</p><p>Taehyung chuckled as he shook his head, feeling annoyed at the fact that he’ll soon step in his father’s company. </p><p>He noticed the silence between them, seeing Dahyun play with the hem of her pink hoodie. He cleared his throat to grab her attention. </p><p>“Why aren’t you asking me about earlier?” Taehyung asked, finally opening up the topic that Dahyun seemed to be desperately avoiding. </p><p>Dahyun looked back at him and sighed. “I’m not asking because you seemed so mad back in the professor’s office.” She said, crossing her legs. “I thought you might not want to talk about it.” She continued, in a small voice, trying to see Taehyung’s reaction. </p><p>Taehyung stared at her, a look that is unfamiliar to Dahyun whom he always gave a cheeky smile. </p><p>Dahyun coughed as she broke their eye contact. “You don’t have to force yourself to talk about it.” She said, trying to escape the awkward atmosphere between them. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled and looked at the night sky. Earning a glance from Dahyun who is smiling at him. </p><p>“It’s strange.” Taehyung said, meeting his eyes with Dahyun’s once again. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow as she pursed her lips. </p><p>“It’s strange how I feel comfortable talking to you about my worries when I can’t even deal with it myself.”  Taehyung straightforwardly said, making Dahyun’s heart skip a beat, which she mentally denied. </p><p>“I heard about your parents leaving you behind.” Dahyun said, trying to find the right timing to open up about what she accidentally eavesdropped. </p><p>Taehyung looked down on his knees as he licked his lips. “What about the rest of our conversation?” He asked, earning a questionable look from Dahyun. </p><p>“I first heard Professor Park yelling at you as he threatened that he can fail you anytime. I barely heard the rest as I did not intend to do so.” Dahyun said, making Taehyung feel relieved that she hasn’t heard anything about him being the owner of KT News Company soon enough. </p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath as he finally turned his attention from his knees to Dahyun, who was intently looking at him. </p><p>“My parents divorced three years ago, just when I was about to start my last year in university.” Taehyung started explaining. </p><p>Dahyun nodded, giving Taehyung a reassuring smile as she waited for him to continue. “I took a break from school out of shock. Soon after their divorce, my mom fell ill.” He continued, remembering the pain he had to go through back then. </p><p>Dahyun rubbed his back, trying to make him feel her genuine empathy for him. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he sighed. “It turns out that my dad knew my mom was sick, yet he still turned a blind eye against her and started seeing another woman who has already has a child my age.” He continued, gritting his teeth in anger. </p><p>“I fucking ....” Taehyung said, choking up as he tried his best to avoid breaking down in front of her. “I fucking had a hard time tending to my mother’s medications. I was unaware of whether or not she’ll live. I am preoccupied with the anger and heartbreak that my dad caused. Everything just fell apart all at once.” He said, placing his palms on his face as he finally let his tears flow. </p><p>Dahyun stopped rubbing his back as she hugged him, patting his shoulder as his head rested on her neck. </p><p>“Let it all out. Cry. Don’t conceal what you truly feel.” Dahyun said, trying to sooth Taehyung’s pain. </p><p>“It must have been difficult. You’re a very strong person Taehyung.” She continued, moving her hand from Taehyung’s shoulder to his head as she gently patted it.</p><p>Taehyung sat up straight as he wiped his tears. “Fuck.” He cursed, realising that he cried like a child in front of Dahyun. “I’m sorry you had to see this side of me.”</p><p>Dahyun shook her head, giving him a genuine smile. “I’d love to see you open up more to me Taehyung. Don’t carry the burden all by yourself. I’m here. That’s what friends are for.” She said, handing Taehyung a lollipop. </p><p>Taehyung raised a brow, wondering at Dahyun’s weird way of calming him down. “Candy?” He laughed as he remembered Dahyun’s childhood story. “I’m not like you who stops crying after being given some candies.” He joked as he grabbed the lollipop and opened it. </p><p>Dahyun smiled, touched at how Taehyung remembers her little story she told him before. “Thanks for telling me all about you Taehyung.” She said, genuinely happy at how Taehyung opened up to her. </p><p>Taehyung gave her a smile, feeling bad that he did not disclose everything she would have wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung tucked himself to sleep, struggling as thoughts about keeping the truth away from Dahyun keep on bugging his mind. </p><p>He believes that Dahyun will treat him the same way, but he is scared that things between them might not be the same again. </p><p>“How will I tell her that?” He talked to himself, annoyed at the fact that he’s making small things a big deal. </p><p>He knows that nothing is wrong with being a privileged person, but he loves how Dahyun treats him like a normal person. </p><p>His previous friends who knew that his family owns KT News Company either took him for granted, or treated him as a person above them. </p><p>He shook his head as he sat up, lifting his back off the bed and pulling his hair out as he groaned in frustration.</p><p>Taehyung knows that Dahyun is neither of the two, but he is afraid that things between them might change. </p><p>He is aware that she will eventually figure out things soon, but he just doesn’t want things to suddenly change directions just yet. Not when their friendship is now more than just teasing each other. </p><p>Taehyung’s heart fluttered, with thoughts of how his simple encounter with Dahyun that one morning became the turning point of his life. </p><p>He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, temporarily ignoring the fact that he’s only a few steps away from being the ceo of a company—a place that he is desperately avoiding yet the one where he is meant to be in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Indirect mention of kidnapping, abuse, and rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung forced a smile as he entered the company. His father’s employees are aware of his name, but never have they seen his beautiful face. </p><p>“What can I do for you?” The receptionist asked Taehyung, who is biting his lower lip as he taps his fingers on the desk. </p><p>“I’m here for an internship.” Taehyung replied, earning a gasp from the lady before him. </p><p>“Are you Director Kim’s Son?” She asked, her hand trembling as she regretted the way she passively greeted the boy in front of her.</p><p>Taehyung hesitated before nodding, seeing how things will turn out in the next four weeks of his stay here. </p><p>“Please follow me, Sir Taehyung.” She said, heading to a room which Taehyung assumed to be the Human Resources office. </p><p>Taehyung took a seat as he looked at the woman whom she met in the coffee shop weeks ago. </p><p>“Your father is waiting in his office on the 57th floor”. Secretary Lee said, handing pieces of paper to Taehyung. “Here are the names of the shareholders and the head of each department with their pictures.” Taehyung furrowed his eyes as he looked at the unfamiliar faces printed onto the several pieces of paper laid down on the table. </p><p>“Isn’t it too early for me to know these people?” Taehyung asked, wondering why he is given nothing but names, faces and departments to memorize. </p><p>“I’m supposed to be doing some assistance with the journalism department employees. I’m here as an intern. A requirement for my major.” Taehyung clarified,  knowing where everything leads as he eyes the secretary before him. </p><p>“I’m sure Professor Park has already informed you that you will not step out of here as an intern, but as a ceo?” Secretary Lee said, standing up as she opens the door for the both of them to head to his father’s office. </p><p>Taehyung let out a sarcastic chuckle as he stood up and followed her. “Fuck this shit.” He cursed, knowing that he is left with no choice but to follow his father’s orders.</p><p>“Don’t forget to get to know the faces on the papers you’re holding. They all know you’re coming here today.” The secretary said as the elevator door opened when they arrived at the highest floor of the building. </p><p>Taehyung glared at her as he knocked on the door of his father’s office. </p><p>“Come in.” His father said, smiling as soon as Taehyung appeared on the other side of the door. </p><p>Taehyung was shocked to see a group of men and women in their 40’s whom he met at a dinner before, the company’s shareholders and department heads.</p><p>He plastered a fake smile on his face, controlling his anger at his father who is talking proudly of him in front of them. </p><p>“What a fucking fake prick.” He thought to himself as he looked at his father. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stacked up the paperwork that she has collected from the writers of the company that she’s an intern in. “Done.” She talked to herself, proud of how fast she accomplished the task given to her. </p><p>“What should I do next Miss Park?” Dahyun asked, being the enthusiastic learner that she is. </p><p>“Go and open that computer and look for the faulty parts written by our newly recruited writers.” She said as she pointed at the leftmost computer in the room. </p><p>Dahyun nodded as she went to sit on the chair in front of the computer. </p><p>“Wow. This article is very complicated. It will be difficult to find errors here.” She talked to herself as she scrolled down the screen. </p><p>An employee tapped her shoulder, making her turn to look at him. “Please organise these folders after you’re done with that. This needs to be sorted out before the day ends.” He said, handing her a pile of folders. </p><p>Dahyun smiled at the folders she was holding. “A long day for me I guess.” She said, liking how preoccupied she is with her internship. </p><p>An hour or two has passed since Dahyun started revising the mistakes she found on the articles that she was tasked to proofread. She then proceeded to sort out the files handed to her earlier. </p><p>“Oh?” She said, surprised at what she read in the document that fell from the folder that slipped out of her hands. </p><p>“Excuse me Miss Park?” Dahyun asked her supervisor, who approached her right away. “Is this company co-handled by KT News Company?” She continued, earning a nod from her supervisor.</p><p>“Yes. We’re one of the small companies that they support by funding us and all.” Dahyun’s supervisor explained. “If things go wrong, they have the power to merge our little company to theirs,  making this company and its employees nonexistent.” She continued, earning a gasp from the intern who was furrowing her eyebrows.</p><p>“Why would they do that?” Dahyun asked, wondering why such a thing could happen.</p><p>“Because they have control over us. It’s the reason why we’re all working hard to be relevant in their eyes.” Miss Park said, tapping Dahyun’s shoulder. </p><p>“I expect to see you here a few months from now, working as an employee.” She gave Dahyun a genuine smile as she stood up straight. “We need hardworking people like you for us to continue existing.” She continued as she left the puzzled Dahyun behind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks has passed since their internship began and Taehyung already feels like backing off from his position in the company. </p><p>He barely had any sleep as he had to go to ten meetings everyday, which lasts until night time. </p><p>He dragged his body out of bed, groaning as he forced himself to wake up for another day filled with nothing but meetings and presentations.</p><p>He hurriedly went out of the shower as he grabbed his tuxedo from his cabinet. He glanced at his watch to check the time.</p><p>“Fuck. I’m not allowed to be late today or else I’ll have to spend the night listening to their boring presentations.” He talked to himself, struggling with his necktie as he gave up and headed outside. </p><p>“Oh Kim Taehyung! Looks like you’re in a hurry.” Dahyun teased as she locked her door. </p><p>Taehyung let out a smile, relieved that Dahyun is there to help him with his tie.</p><p>“Can you put this on for me?” He asked, walking towards her as he handed her his necktie. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled and looked up at him. “Are you a child? This is so easy to do.” She said, trying her best to reach Taehyung’s neck by tiptoeing. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled as he noticed that Dahyun was having a hard time. He then adjusted his height as he lowered down his head, surprising Dahyun whose face is a bit too close to his. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat as she removed her eyes from his and looked at the necktie that she was helping him wear. “How have you been doing this alone these past few weeks then?” She asked, trying to clear away the awkwardness she felt at their sudden proximity.</p><p>“I can do it, but my hands are trembling for some reason today.” Taehyung said, looking at his hands as he watched them shake involuntarily.</p><p>“Maybe because you used your hands so much yesterday and you suddenly rinsed it with water?” Dahyun asked, finally bringing back her toes on the ground as she finished doing his necktie.</p><p>“You’re right. I used my hands too much yesterday.” He said, remembering the hundreds of papers he signed beside his father’s name. </p><p>Dahyun gave him a genuine smile. “You look like you’re extremely busy with the internship. Don’t overwork yourself.” She said, worried about Taehyung who looks like he could use a whole day’s sleep. </p><p>Taehyung smiled back at her as he ruffled her hair. “I can’t control what they’re giving me.” He said as he  literally meant it. </p><p>Dahyun’s smile faded, as her expression is now filled with worry. “Hang in there. There are only two weeks left.” She said, patting his shoulders as she went down the stairs. </p><p>“I’m stuck with this for life. How I wish I’m really left with just two weeks.” He mumbled to himself as he bid goodbye to Dahyun who was walking away from their apartment building. </p><p>He smiled at her slowly disappearing back as he held onto his necktie, reminiscing how Dahyun did it for him. </p><p>It took him a minute to realise that he is running late. “Shit.” He cursed himself as he ran towards the bus stop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun happily skipped her way back to her apartment after a long day at the company. She was surprised to see the caretaker talking to a group of guys whom she assumed as technicians. </p><p>“Miss Song, what’s happening?” She asked as she approached them. </p><p>“This is the fourth camera that broke today. I’m guessing someone is purposely damaging everything one by one.” Miss Song replied, crossing her arms, anxiousness and worry plastered onto her face. </p><p>Dahyun looked at the technicians who were busy fixing the surveillance camera. “Is it common for a cctv camera to suddenly malfunction?” She asked, wondering why it broke when it looks completely fine. </p><p>“This was broken on purpose. A line is cut.” The technician replied, heading down the ladder that the other men are holding for him. </p><p>“I suggest you to be careful when going out. Purposely breaking the surveillance cameras means that something is up.” He said as he lifted his ladder, leaving the two ladies behind. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes are filled with worry as she is just having her internship around the area, where the cameras are purposely broken. </p><p>“You don’t think it’s something serious, right?” Dahyun asked the caretaker, wanting to feel reassured. </p><p>The caretaker gave her a weak smile. “It’s better to be careful, Dahyun.” She replied as she patted her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung accidentally hit the ladder placed against the wall beside the stairs he walked down from. </p><p>He looked up to see that the surveillance camera seems to be broken again. </p><p>“I remember seeing some men fix this yesterday.” He said as he talked to himself. “Why the heck is this broken again? He continued, looking up to check the camera.</p><p>A group of three seemingly old ladies walked past him as they looked at the broken camera, pointing at it. </p><p>“Have you heard that my neighbour’s daughter got abducted by some guy two days ago?” One of the women said, catching Taehyung’s attention. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he is worried about Dahyun, who is just around the area for her internship. </p><p>“His daughter is still nowhere to be found. People are assuming that she was taken advantage of, and was tortured by the abductor.” The other woman said, earning gasps from her friends. </p><p>Taehyung cursed, finally knowing the reason why the cameras around the block are being purposely broken. “I’m going to kill that fucker if he shows up in front of Dahyun.” He said, worrying about Dahyun, and the possibility that she’s one of the targets of that perverted guy. </p><p>He woke up from his thoughts as he was tapped by Dahyun on his shoulder.</p><p>“Why are you dozing off?” She asked, wondering why Taehyung was staring intensely at the ground. </p><p>“Dahyun.” He said, holding her shoulders as he lowered his head to meet Dahyun’s eye level. </p><p>“You have to be very careful. Do not go home late. I heard that there is an asshole abducting girls and taking advantage of them.” He said, genuinely concerned at Dahyun who is staring at him with her pure eyes.</p><p>Dahyun gave him a smile as she sighed. “I have no choice if I am dismissed late. I’m going to be careful.” She said, gently brushing off Taehyung’s hands on her shoulders as she turned her back to him. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed her arm, making her face him again. “Call me. Text me. Let me be aware of your whereabouts.” He said, not hiding his worry anymore. </p><p>“Are you my mom?” Dahyun asked as she let out a chuckle, only to be disappointed that Taehyung had a poker face.</p><p>“I’m serious. I’m worried about you. Please just listen to me.” Taehyung said, holding her arms as he looked at her. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath as she saw the concerned look of the boy in front of her. </p><p>“I will be careful. If I ever meet that bastard I won’t I hesitate to kick his ass like I did to you back then.” Dahyun joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere as she sees Taehyung furrowing his eyebrows with a serious look on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last two weeks of their internship went by fast, as they are preoccupied with the tasks given to them. Dahyun was given an offer for a position by the company where she’s having her internship. Her supervisor saw so much potential in her which is why she is looking forward to work with her after she graduates. </p><p>“How about you join us in our dinner? It’s a form of reward we give to our graduating interns every year.” Dahyun’s supervisor said as she closed her laptop and placed it in her bag. </p><p>Dahyun smiled and gave her a nod. “It would be my pleasure.” She said, standing up to follow her supervisor. </p><p>She checked the time on her watch, somehow worried about the rumours going around near her place. “I would be okay, right?” She talked to herself, trying to ignore the worry she has about the abductor who is not yet in the custody of the police.</p><p>Dahyun shook her head as she blinked her eyes. She wants to enjoy her last night with her supervisors and fellow interns so she forcefully forgot about the concerned voice at the back of her head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung anxiously tapped his fingers on the desk as he checked his phone from time to time. </p><p>After telling Dahyun about the rumours going around their neighbourhood, he asked her to text her whenever she reaches home. </p><p>He always stays in the office until late at night as he is busy with meetings and presentations, as well as the private mentoring he receives from his father and his trusted colleague regarding handling the company and its employees. </p><p>He sighed heavily as he blankly looked at the wall clock. </p><p>“Stop tapping the desk and checking your phone. Don’t forget your manners especially during meetings.” Taehyung’s father whispered to him as he noticed how his son looks distracted. </p><p>Taehyung just rolled his eyes and looked ahead, thoughts of Dahyun going home safely still lingering in his mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun bid goodbye to her supervisors and co-interns as it’s past 9 in the evening already. She bowed to them as she left the restaurant. </p><p>“Should I just take the taxi?” She asked herself, wary of the currently dangerous streets near her place. </p><p>She tried to book a taxi cab but everything that passes by her is occupied. She looked around the area filled with drunk office workers and college students. </p><p>“It’s Friday. Of course it would be difficult to grab a car.” She talked to herself as she headed to the bus stop instead. </p><p>It took her an hour to arrive at the bus stop near her place as their dinner was held in the busy streets Gangnam. </p><p>Upon going down the bus, she checked the time on her watch. Shocked at how late the night is, she hurriedly walked on the road that leads to her apartment. </p><p>No people are walking around the area as everyone is probably out drinking with their colleagues or classmates. She sighed, feeling a bit worried at her current situation.</p><p>She finally turned to the third to the last block near her place, but is surprised to see a shadow following her. </p><p>Dahyun knew that it was the infamous woman abductor, which is why she discreetly and hurriedly grabbed her phone to contact whoever is at the top of her call logs. </p><p>She fastened her pace as she noticed how the shadow is getting closer to her. She pressed her phone, hoping that someone will answer it. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun, do you know how much I’m worried about you?! Have you reached home already?” Taehyung’s voice surprised her, causing her to let out a sigh as she is relieved that he answered her call. </p><p>“Taehyung ... someone’s following me. I don’t—“</p><p>“Where are you?! I’m heading there right now.” Taehyung said as he hurriedly dashed out of the room, leaving in the middle of the hour-long meeting he’s been dozing off to. </p><p>“I’m a few blocks near our place. Every establishment is closed and no people are around.” Dahyun said, fear evident in her voice as she prevents herself from crying. </p><p>“I’m coming. Can you hold out for 10 minutes?” Taehyung said, calming down as he noticed how Dahyun sounded so afraid. </p><p>Dahyun is taken aback. She knew Taehyung is in Gangnam which takes an hour to get back to their place. “How will you—“ </p><p>Taehyung ended the call as he hurriedly took a taxi cab that fortunately dropped someone off in their company. </p><p>Because the driver took a shortcut as Taehyung asked, it only took them a few minutes to be halfway near Taehyung’s place. </p><p>The traffic however, is still everywhere. He checked the time as he realised that it’s been a few minutes since Dahyun has called. He tried calling her but she is not answering. </p><p>“Shit.” He cursed as he handed the driver some cash and left to just run towards their neighbourhood. </p><p>Car honks and cursing drivers welcomed Taehyung as he carelessly crossed the road, hurrying to check after Dahyun who is in danger at the moment. </p><p>He fell onto his knees as he was almost hit by a car but he did not falter. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun please hang in there.” He talked to himself as he struggled to continue running despite his bruised knee. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hurriedly ran away from the abductor, trying to look for a street with lots of people. </p><p>She gasped as the man caught up to her, covering her mouth and dragging her with him. </p><p>“Let go of me!” She muffled a scream as she tried her best to get away by hitting his stomach with her elbows. </p><p>She kicked his shin, finally grabbing a chance to run away from him. </p><p>Dahyun’s tears fell as she is afraid of what’s happening to her. </p><p>“Someone. Someone please help!” She shouted, hoping that someone could hear her cry.</p><p>The man was able to catch up to her, causing Dahyun to look back at him and run faster than she could.</p><p>Dahyun fell onto her knees, causing the man to grab her again, cover her mouth and carry her. </p><p>She kicked her feet in the air, trying to get away from him once again. </p><p>Dahyun saw that Taehyung was calling her and when she was about to answer him, her phone slipped out of her hands, falling onto the ground. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung, please hurry!” She said as she let her tears fall, feeling weak with the emotional and physical energy she spent for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung continued running towards any empty alley near their place despite the fact that he is breathless. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun! Where are you?! Please let me hear your voice!” Taehyung shouted, feeling weak and angry at the fact that Dahyun is still nowhere to be found. </p><p>He grabbed his phone, dialling Dahyun once more. </p><p>“Fuck! Where the hell are you?!” He cursed himself, not getting a response from his call.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise as he heard Dahyun’s phone ringing.</p><p>He hurriedly went to check where the sound came from, only to see Dahyun’s phone on the ground. </p><p>He grabbed it and headed straight to the alley in front of him.</p><p>“Let go of me! What do you want?!” Dahyun’s muffled screams caught Taehyung’s attention, finally letting him come closer to where she is at. </p><p>“I want you and all the other girls here.” The man said, earning a kick from Dahyun as she is disgusted by the pervert asshole before her.</p><p>Dahyun grabbed this chance to run away, only to be surprised with Taehyung’s presence before her eyes. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” Dahyun said, feeling relieved that he’s finally there, but feeling concerned with how he looks. </p><p>“I’m going to kill you, you fucking piece of trash.” Taehyung said as he headed straight to the man and landed his fists onto his face.</p><p>The man kicked Taehyung’s chest as he tried to run away from him, only to be grabbed by Taehyung. </p><p>“Where the fuck do you think you’re going scumbag?” It was not a question but rather a threat. Taehyung grabbed the man’s collar and punched his face until he is almost beaten to death. </p><p>Dahyun gasped as she noticed how strong Taehyung’s punches are. “Don’t kill him Taehyung!” She said, having a hard time to drag herself up to go towards them.</p><p>“He abducted you and other girls in our area. He deserves nothing but death.” Taehyung said, still beating up the man beneath him.</p><p>Just then, police sirens were heard all over the place, stopping Taehyung from punching the man.</p><p>Dahyun stood up and hurriedly walked towards the policemen who seem to be patrolling around the area just now. </p><p>“Please arrest that man. He is on the wanted list for abducting women around our neighbourhood. He also purposely broke the surveillance cameras around the area.” Dahyun explained, shocking the policemen with how calm she looks despite the fact that she is abducted. </p><p>The man was arrested by the police and was sent straight to the prison. </p><p>“Come with us. We need you to testify for the scene that just occurred.” The policeman who was left behind to interrogate them said, gesturing them to come inside the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hesitantly looked at Taehyung who is walking beside her on their way back to their apartment. </p><p>She coughed as she placed her hands in the back pockets of her pants. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Taehyung asked as he turned to look at her. </p><p>Dahyun gave him a weak smile. “Of course I am. Did you forget that I’m THE Kim Dahyun?” She said, pointing at herself using her thumb as she gave him a cheeky smile.</p><p>Taehyung let out a chuckle, relieved that everything will be back to normal again. </p><p>“Why were you still out by the way? You’re usually at home by 8pm.” Taehyung asked, putting his hands in his pockets. </p><p>Dahyun looked at his face, noticing some scars that were caused by his brawl with the man earlier. </p><p>“I had a celebratory dinner with my supervisors and co-interns. It’s the last day of internship. They wanted to make it special.” She replied as she looked down on the ground, worried about how bruised Taehyung is. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed and let out his hands off his pockets. </p><p>“Yeah right. Your last day of internship is really something else.” Taehyung said, referring to the incident that just happened. </p><p>Dahyun’s smile disappeared, seeing Taehyung’s knuckles bleed. </p><p>Taehyung noticed how Dahyun was staring at his fists. He hurriedly placed them back inside his pockets. </p><p>“Do you even have a first-aid kit in your place?” Dahyun asked as she walked up the stairs leading towards her apartment. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he stopped in front of his door, grabbing his keys from his bag. </p><p>“Water is enough. I’m just going to rinse it.” He said as he opened the door to enter his room. “Good night Dahyun. Feel free to come crying to me if you feel scared.” He joked as he waved at her and closed his door. </p><p>Dahyun waved back at him as she let out a scoff, entering her apartment.</p><p>“What a day.” She said as she sat down on her sofa. </p><p>Thoughts of tonight’s events made her feel scared, but her worry over Taehyung and his bruises is stronger. </p><p>“How was he even able to come from Gangnam in just 10 minutes?” She talked to herself as she is aware of how bad the traffic is on a Friday night. </p><p>She shook her head as she headed to the bathroom to rinse off. </p><p>As the water ran through her whole body, Dahyun’s mind is filled with Taehyung. She is bothered with how he will take care of his bruises and bleeding knuckles with just rinsing the blood off. </p><p>“What is he even thinking?” Dahyun closed the shower as she hurriedly changed her clothes, grabbing her first-aid kit to help Taehyung with his wounds. </p><p>She went outside and knocked on his door, hoping that he is still awake. </p><p>Taehyung stood up from his bed, smiling at the thought of Dahyun being annoyed at how long it took for him to open his door. </p><p>“I knew you would come crying to me, but isn’t it too late at night?” Taehyung joked, surprised to see how serious Dahyun looks. </p><p>Dahyun looked at his fists that looks like it just stopped bleeding. She glared at him as she pushed him aside, entering his room with her first-aid kit.</p><p>Taehyung followed her with his eyes as he closed his door. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. What are you doing?” He asked, sitting down beside her on his sofa. </p><p>“Your hands are still bleeding. You look like you just washed up and did not bother to treat your bruises at all.” Dahyun said, annoyed and worried at how Taehyung is shrugging his injuries all off.</p><p>Taehyung smiled at how adorable Dahyun looks when she is scolding him. “You came running here to be my nurse?” He asked, looking at Dahyun who was preparing to take out some bandaids, ointments and cotton balls. </p><p>Dahyun glared at him, grabbing his hand as she cleaned his bleeding knuckles. </p><p>Taehyung’s cheeky smile disappeared as his heart skipped a beat, looking at the girl beside him.</p><p>Dahyun intently focused her attention on Taehyung's fist, not noticing his stiffness. </p><p>Taehyung cleared his throat as he took his hand away from Dahyun. “I’m not a child. I can do it.” He said, grabbing the ointment from Dahyun’s hand.</p><p>Dahyun scoffed and grabbed his hand. “Both your hands are injured. Let me do it.” She sternly said. </p><p>Taehyung gave up and let her treat his bruises. He smiled at how Dahyun was gently dabbing some ointment onto his knuckles.</p><p>He ignored the way his heart was beating as he coughed and leaned his back against the sofa. “Just how many careers do you have?” He asked, causing Dahyun to look at him.</p><p>Dahyun laughed, remembering how she told him that she should try being a counselor back in their conversation in the library. </p><p>She cleaned up her first-aid kit, finally finished with Taehyung’s wounds. “I’m a journalist, a counselor and a nurse.” Dahyun said, lifting three of her fingers as she showed it to Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung laughed at Dahyun’s silliness as he intently stared at her. </p><p>Dahyun noticed how he was staring at her. She stopped laughing as she cleared her throat. </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dahyun asked, causing Taehyung to smirk. </p><p>“Why? Is it bad to look at you?” Taehyung asked, raising his brow. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed as she flipped her hair. “No. I know it’s hard not to stare at me considering that I’m very charming and attractive.” She joked as she gave him a wink. </p><p>Taehyung smiled at Dahyun’s cheekiness. “You’re right.  It’s hard not to stare at you.” He said, causing Dahyun’s smile to disappear.</p><p>“I was just kidding.” Dahyun said, coughing to shrug off how awkward she feels at the moment.</p><p>“I’m not.” Taehyung replied, this time with a serious face.</p><p>Dahyun stared back at him, intimidated at his expression. </p><p>“Do you know how awkward this is?” She asked, clearing her throat as she avoided Taehyung’s gaze. </p><p>Taehyung inched closer to Dahyun, not failing to remove his gaze from hers. “Fuck pretences. I’m no longer ignoring my feelings.” He said, making Dahyun look at him, wide-eyed. </p><p>He placed his hands beside Dahyun’s legs, trapping her body against the sofa as he leans in for a peck.</p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt Taehyung’s lips press against hers. </p><p>He intently looked at her eyes, his face inches away from hers. </p><p>Taehyung’s eyes travelled from her eyes to her lips as he leans in once again to capture her in a kiss. </p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes as she tilted her head, making her lips respond to Taehyung’s lead. </p><p>Her hands travel up to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they deepen their kiss. </p><p>Taehyung bit Dahyun’s lower lip, causing her to let out a whimper as he let his tongue slip into her mouth. </p><p>Dahyun’s body froze when Taehyung started placing his hands on her waist. She pulled away, causing Taehyung to look at her with worry. </p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s too sudden.” Taehyung said, backing away from Dahyun who is gasping for air. </p><p>Dahyun sat up straight as she grabbed her first-aid kit, abruptly standing up as she tucks her hair behind her ears.</p><p>“I’m ...” Dahyun started, clearing her throat as she desperately avoided Taehyung’s gaze. </p><p>“I’m heading out. I’m leaving this ointment here. Apply some on your wounds tomorrow morning after you take a bath.” She said, hurriedly running towards the door. </p><p>“Dahyun wait!” Taehyung said, grabbing her arm as she finally looked at him. </p><p>He scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to deal with the situation between them. </p><p>“Thank you.” Taehyung said, biting his lower lip. “Thank you for coming over to treat my wounds.” He continued, giving her a smile.</p><p>Dahyun pursed her lips as she gave him a nod. “It’s the least I could do to repay you.” She said, finally heading out and closing his door. </p><p>Taehyung let out a deep breath as he sat on the floor. </p><p>“What the fuck did I just do?” He talked to himself, worried at how he’ll greet her tomorrow. </p><p>“She got the sign that I have feelings for her right?” He continued, talking to no one but himself. </p><p>He shook his head as he stood up, heading to his bed. </p><p>“She kissed me back.” Taehyung said, kicking his feet in the air, causing his blanket to fall on the floor. </p><p>“Does she feel the same way?” He asked himself, cupping his own face as he struggled to drift off to sleep with thoughts of Dahyun keeping him awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun tossed and turned on her bed, struggling to fall asleep as thoughts of what happened between her and Taehyung filled her mind. </p><p>She groaned, sitting up as she pulled her hair out of frustration. </p><p>“What just happened?” She asked herself, wondering why she did not push him away when he leaned in to kiss her. </p><p>She paused for a while, remembering how she kissed him back and how she felt butterflies in her stomach as she let her lips move along with Taehyung’s. </p><p>She placed her palms on her cheeks, feeling it heat up at the thought. </p><p>“Do I like him?” Dahyun asked herself, placing her hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat in an unusual manner.</p><p>Unknowingly, Dahyun found herself smiling, touching her lips as the scene of her and Taehyung kissing replayed in her head. </p><p>She let herself fall back on the bed as she closed her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung woke up with a grin on his face, dreaming about cuddling with Dahyun.</p><p>He giggled as he hugged his pillow. “I wish it wasn’t just a dream.” He said, finally getting off his bed and preparing his breakfast. </p><p>Taehyung’s smile disappeared, realising how awkward things will probably be between them. </p><p>“What are we now?” Taehyung asked himself, wondering if it is valid to consider them dating, right after a kiss. </p><p>Taehyung got lost in his thoughts, forgetting about the egg that he was frying. “Shit.” He cursed, seeing how burnt and inedible it is. </p><p>He headed to the refrigerator to grab something to eat, but is welcomed with nothing. </p><p>He sighed as he hurriedly washed up, preparing to head out to have some brunch outside. </p><p>Taehyung opened his door, surprised to see Dahyun in front of him, who is just about to leave as well. </p><p>Dahyun looked at him as she paused on her tracks. She coughed, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>“Good ....” Taehyung broke the ice, trying to ease the awkwardness. “Good Morning.” He continued, giving her a smile.</p><p>Dahyun awkwardly smiled back, avoiding his gaze as she waved her hand. “How are your hands?” She asked, trying her best to act like nothing happened between them.</p><p>Taehyung raised his hands, showing them to Dahyun with a proud smile. </p><p>“I applied ointment.” He said as he slowly went down the stairs, waiting for Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun cannot help but to chuckle at the way Taehyung boasted like a kid. She followed him down the stairs as she dusted off the nonexistent dirt on her shorts. </p><p>“Where are you headed to?” She asked, trying her best to lighten up the awkward tension between them. </p><p>Taehyung bit his lower lip, looking at Dahyun who is smiling at him. “I accidentally burned my breakfast. I’m heading out for brunch.” He said as he let out a chuckle. </p><p>“Oh.” Dahyun said, nodding her head as she found it hard to immediately leave their conversation. </p><p>Taehyung noticed that Dahyun is being extremely awkward. He wants to talk about what happened between them last night, but it looks like Dahyun is escaping it. </p><p>“Do you want to grab some brunch with me?” He asked, not letting Dahyun walk away from their conversation as he wants things to naturally flow between them.</p><p>Dahyun pursed her lips, thinking of reasons to reject Taehyung’s offer. She is also headed out to grab some food but she did not expect to see Taehyung at this time of the day. </p><p>“Come on. My treat.” Taehyung said, waking Dahyun up from her internal battle, as he grabbed her arm to walk towards a sandwich place.</p><p>Dahyun sighed, giving up on escaping from Taehyung’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung stared at Dahyun who is obviously avoiding his gaze ever since they got there. </p><p>He cleared his throat, finally having the courage and confidence to start talking about last night. </p><p>“Why are you being awkward?” He asked, giving her an eyebrow raise as he cheekily smiled at her.</p><p>Dahyun finally looked at him, biting her lower lip as she played with her drink. </p><p>“You’re also being awkward.” Dahyun replied, feeling somehow relaxed compared to how stiff she was an hour ago.</p><p>Taehyung let out a scoff as he took a sip on his drink. </p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s your first time?” He teased Dahyun, earning a kick from her under the table. </p><p>He growled in pain as he glared at her. “I was just asking!” He said, rubbing his leg. </p><p>Annoyance is evident on Dahyun’s face as she hit his arm. “Lower down your voice. People might misunderstand it.” She said as she placed a finger against her lips.</p><p>Taehyung nodded, understanding what Dahyun meant. “Answer my question.” He said, finally recovering from Dahyun’s painful kick.</p><p>“If I said no, will you believe me?” Dahyun asked, rolling her eyes at Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled at Dahyun’s response as he shook his head. “Right. I remember you telling me that you’ve never dated before.” He replied, genuinely happy that he is Dahyun’s first kiss. </p><p>“How about you?” Dahyun asked, causing Taehyung to leave his train of thoughts about her. “You’re really ......” Dahyun paused, trying to find the right words to describe how good of a kisser Taehyung is. </p><p>“A good kisser?” Taehyung completed her statement as he smirked. </p><p>Dahyun shushed him down, embarrassed at the conversation that they’re having.</p><p>“That’s only possible if the one I’m doing it with is kissing me back.” He continued, giving her a wink. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise as she is shocked at how straightforward Taehyung is. </p><p>“How are you not even embarrassed at what happened between us?” Dahyun said as she covered her hands with her face. </p><p>Taehyung laughed at how cute Dahyun’s response is, grabbing her hand away from her face. </p><p>“Why would I be embarrassed of something that I don’t regret happening?” He asked, intently looking at Dahyun whose face is blushing. </p><p>Dahyun gave him a serious stare as she sighed. </p><p>“I’m serious with what I said last night Dahyun.” Taehyung said, leaning on the table as his face went a little closer to Dahyun, letting his eyes meet hers the similar way as it did last night. </p><p>“I’m no longer ignoring my feelings.” He said, causing Dahyun to let out a hiccup. </p><p>He laughed as he ruffled her hair, handing her a glass of water as he leaned back against his chair. </p><p>“Don’t even think about rejecting me right away. Try to think about your feelings.” Taehyung said, hoping that Dahyun truly feels the same. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun thought hard about what Taehyung told her yesterday. She knows that she likes him, but she is unsure if her feelings are platonic or romantic. </p><p>She groaned in frustration as she opened her laptop to check her schedule for the last semester that will start the next day.</p><p>Dahyun’s attention shifted from her laptop to her phone that just buzzed. </p><p>Startled at what she read, she quickly dialled the sender of the message.</p><p>“Son Chaeyoung, what did you just say?” Dahyun asked as soon as her friend responded to her call.</p><p>“Our childhood friend, the piano kid, just collected awards from the recent international piano competition.” Chaeyoung replied with a monotone voice, sick of repeating what she just texted Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widened in shock, surprised at how Chaeyoung found out about it. “How did you even know that? Do you guys keep in contact with each other?” She asked, feeling proud of her childhood friend. </p><p>“Are you a cavewoman? Articles about him going back to Korea soon are all over the internet.” Chaeyoung said on the other line. </p><p>Dahyun hurriedly opened a news site and saw articles with her friend’s face on it. “He will soon be representing Korea in a worldwide competition?!” She asked, having a difficult time processing the situation. </p><p>Chaeyoung hummed in response. </p><p>“Do you think he still knows us?” Dahyun asked, expecting to meet him to personally congratulate him and to catch up with him. </p><p>She heard scoffs from the other line. “I don’t think he will remember me. But I’m pretty sure he will remember you.” Chaeyoung said, causing Dahyun to furrow her brows, wondering why her friend said that. </p><p>“Why?” Dahyun asked, curious at what Chaeyoung thinks. </p><p>“You guys were inseparable back then. You were also the only one whom he hung out with the most during our piano classes.” Chaeyoung responded, making Dahyun remember how close they were before. </p><p>Chaeyoung is startled at the silence from the other line. “Kim Dahyun.” She said, finally hearing Dahyun’s voice as she heard her gasp. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you still have this little crush on him?” Chaeyoung asked. </p><p>Dahyun laughed at the thought of her still liking him after more than a decade. “Of course not. It’s been years.” She responded with a weak smile.</p><p>Chaeyoung sighed. “Don’t go breaking that runner dude’s heart. You two look like a good match.” She said, making Dahyun let out a gasp.</p><p>“What even made you say that?” Dahyun asked, wondering if Chaeyoung knows that something is somehow going on between her and Taehyung.</p><p>Chaeyoung chuckled at her friend’s quick response. “You two are always by each other’s side in school. You two live next to each other. You two hang out more than we do. It’s impossible not to get attracted to each other.” She continued. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath, confused with her feelings for Taehyung. </p><p>“I’m hanging up now. I got plenty more things to do. See you around!” Chaeyoung ended the call. </p><p>Dahyun let her back fall on the bed as she stared at the ceiling.</p><p>Thoughts of what’s happening between her and Taehyung lingered her mind, and her childhood friend’s return made her even more confused. </p><p>She kicked her feet in the air, feeling frustrated at how unsure she is with her feelings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first day of their last semester as university students finally came. Taehyung dragged himself out of bed, with only one of his eyes opened as he is still very sleepy. </p><p>Heading out of the shower, he is surprised to see his phone with plenty of missed calls from his father. He threw his phone on his bed as he started to get dressed.</p><p>Taehyung’s phone rang once again, causing him to groan at the name of the caller. </p><p>“What is it?” He responded to his father’s call with not an ounce of guilt at the way he was talking to him. </p><p>Taehyung’s father let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from his son’s disrespectful way of talking. </p><p>“Come home over the weekend. We’re going to have dinner with your stepbrother.” His father said, causing Taehyung to roll his eyes. </p><p>“Wow. It’s both our first time seeing him.” Taehyung replied in a mocking tone. “I heard that jerk did not even bother to come to your little wedding with his mom.” He continued, giving his father a scoff. </p><p>“Don’t even try to bring that stinky attitude in our dinner. You know he’s a busy person. He barely even has time to spend with his mother.” Taehyung’s father said with a stern voice, feeling frustrated at how Taehyung is talking. </p><p>“Then why would he fucking bother to come home then? I’m not going.” Taehyung said, annoyance present in his voice. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung! Come home if you don’t want me to drag your things out of that nasty apartment you’re currently staying.” His father threatened as he ended the call. </p><p>Taehyung licked his lower lip as he kicked his bed in frustration. “Who the fuck does he think he is that everyone needs to welcome his ass?” He said to himself, annoyed at the fact that he has to spend time with his father’s new family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hissed at Taehyung who has been staring at her for the past hour they spent in the library. </p><p>“Can you stop that?” Dahyun asked, shifting her attention from her laptop to the students who are murmuring about them with smiles on their faces. </p><p>Taehyung raised a brow as he smiled. “Stop what?” He said, leaning on the table as he cupped his own cheeks, still staring at Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun pursed her lips as she closed her eyes, feeling annoyed with how Taehyung is making the both of them gain the attention of everyone else in the library. </p><p>“I regret not sitting on my favourite secluded desk.” Dahyun said, glaring at Taehyung who is smiling cheekily at her.</p><p>“Me too. That way I could hold your hands without people talking about how cute we look together.” Taehyung winked, as he continued teasing Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun let out a sigh, regretting the fact that her favourite spot in the library was already occupied when she came in earlier. </p><p>“Don’t you have something else to do? Aren’t you going to work on the tasks given to us by our professors?” Dahyun asked as she continued typing on her laptop. </p><p>“I work better at night.” Taehyung said, leaning against his chair as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“That explains why you got us a perfect score in our paper last semester.” Dahyun replied, remembering how Taehyung contributed a lot to their final paper for Professor Park’s subject last semester.</p><p>Taehyung scoffed as he raised a brow. “I’m really that smart Dahyun.” He said, tapping his forefinger on his head. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled at how cheeky Taehyung is. “By the way, what’s your relationship with Professor Park?” She asked, wondering why their professor did not fail Taehyung despite the fact that he made a scene in his office. </p><p>Taehyung’s cheeky grin disappeared, realising that Dahyun still doesn’t know about him and his father. “He’s a friend of my dad.” He said, feeling awkward mentioning his father in front of Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun noticed how stiff Taehyung looks with her question. She is aware that Taehyung is mad at his father, but she wants him to open up more to her. </p><p>“Do you still keep in touch with your father?” Dahyun asked, trying to start buttering up Taehyung who seems to be very hesitant to talk about him.</p><p>Taehyung cleared his throat as he tore off his gaze towards Dahyun. “I do. In a way.” He replied, licking his lips as he tapped the desk, still avoiding Dahyun’s eyes.</p><p>“Taehyung.” Dahyun said, closing her laptop as she leaned towards the table, moving closer towards him.</p><p>Taehyung stopped licking his lips as he finally looked back at Dahyun. “What?” He asked, despite knowing why Dahyun grabbed his attention.</p><p>Dahyun let out a sigh. “Do you still feel uncomfortable talking about him?” She asked, wanting to help Taehyung get over his anger and despise towards his father.</p><p>Taehyung let out a deep breath as he shook his head. “It’s just that I don’t want to bring down the mood when I’m with you.” He said, feeling bad at how he still couldn’t find the perfect timing to tell her about the identity of his father and their company that he will eventually handle. </p><p>Dahyun genuinely smiled at how Taehyung’s words made her heart flutter. “I understand.” She said, feeling  worried that Taehyung still seems to keep things to himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung lazily dressed himself up as he prepares for his dinner with his family. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he styled his hair, knowing that his father would nag at him if he sees him with a messy hair.</p><p>“Why am I even doing this shit?” Taehyung talked to himself, feeling annoyed at how his father is making his stepbrother’s return this much of a big deal. </p><p>He grabbed his phone and wallet as he headed out of his room. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Dahyun, who was walking down from the rooftop, asked Taehyung who is dressed way too formal compared to how he usually looks.</p><p>Taehyung’s annoyance disappeared as soon as his eyes landed onto Dahyun, who is now walking towards him. “I’m heading out for dinner, with my dad.” He said, ruffling Dahyun’s hair. </p><p>Dahyun brushed off the dirt from Taehyung’s coat as she eyed him from head to toe. “Ohhh. It must be an important dinner then. Considering how properly dressed up you are.” She said as she licked her lollipop.</p><p>Taehyung sighed, feeling a bit anxious to be in the same room as his father’s new family. </p><p>Dahyun noticed how Taehyung suddenly became serious. “Smile.” She said as she bit her lollipop, tiptoeing to grab Taehyung’s cheeks, forcing him to smile with both of her little hands. “It will be a great night. Believe me.” She continued as she finally let go of his cheeks, grabbing her the lollipop back from her mouth.</p><p>Taehyung stared at Dahyun, making her stop licking her lollipop. </p><p>She was about to nag at him for looking at her like that when she felt his lips onto hers. </p><p>“Strawberry.” Taehyung said as he moved away from Dahyun’s lips. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung!” Dahyun said, shocked at how Taehyung suddenly pecked her lips.</p><p>“The flavour of your lollipop. I could taste it from your lips.” Taehyung said, cheekily smiling at Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun playfully hit his chest as she glared at him. “What was that for?” She asked, wondering why Taehyung did that out of the blue.</p><p>“I needed a good luck kiss.” He replied as he stopped her from hitting his chest, and grabbed her hands as he intertwined his fingers with hers. </p><p>“Thank you for being by my side Dahyun. Thank you for making me smile.” He said, staring intently at her.</p><p>Dahyun smiled at him, feeling touched that she is able to make him happy despite the fact that he has all his problems bottled up inside him. </p><p>“I’d like to thank you as well then.” Dahyun said, raising a brow as she let go of his hands, placing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. </p><p>“For what?” Taehyung asked, wondering why Dahyun is thanking him. </p><p>“For patiently waiting for me to realise my feelings for you.” Dahyun said, making Taehyung let out a chuckle. </p><p>“I’m glad enough that you’re not pushing me away.” Taehyung replied, smiling at Dahyun. </p><p>“How could I? When I’m used to you, always being by my side?” Dahyun said, grateful that Taehyung is making her last year in university worthwhile. </p><p>Taehyung smiled, leaning closer to Dahyun as he kissed her cheek. </p><p>“I never knew you were a sweet talker Kim Dahyun.” He said, feeling his heart beat faster than normal. </p><p>“Go now. Your father must be waiting for you.” Dahyun beamed a smile as she waved her hand to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes at the way his father is being so nice to his stepbrother who is sitting right in front of him. </p><p>“So Jungkook, since when did you learn to play the piano? I know it takes years for some to be on the same level as yours.” Taehyung’s father said, causing him to scoff a little as he found it odd that his father is talking about something else than their company. </p><p>Jungkook noticed how he reacted but shrugged it off as he did not want any mess to happen. “I started learning it as a child. I guess my mentors saw potential in me back then as they started to recruit me in international competitions at such a young age.” He replied as he sat up straight, slicing the steak that is cooked well-done by a chef that their father has invited. </p><p>“You must be popular with girls then. Considering that you have the looks and the talent.” Taehyung’s father said, sipping the wine that was just poured out by one of their maids. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head at his father’s remark. He found him trying hard to get close and personal with his stepbrother. </p><p>Taehyung’s father stepped on his foot under the table, causing him to jump on his seat a little. </p><p>Jungkook and his stepmother noticed him as they gave him a questionable look. “Are you okay Taehyung?” His stepmother asked with a smile.</p><p>Taehyung faked a smile as he nodded. </p><p>Jungkook noticed how he faked his smile, causing him to smirk and glare at him. </p><p>“I barely have time to meet other people. But I do get a lot of confessions.” Jungkook replied, shifting his glare from Taehyung to his stepfather as he gave him a smile. </p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes at his response. </p><p>“I’m sure you have a special someone then? You must have at least accepted one out of the many confessions you received.” His father replied as he placed the slice of steak into his mouth. </p><p>Jungkook shook his head. “I’m too busy to date.” He said, sipping his wine. </p><p>“But are you currently interested in someone? I mean, who inspires you to continue playing the piano? I doubt it’s just because it’s your dream and nothing more.” Taehyung’s father asked. </p><p>Taehyung noticed how Jungkook stopped from slicing his steak, eyeing him a little as he is curious as to why he reacted that way. </p><p>“There is someone. Someone who made me realise that playing the piano is my thing. She made me love it even if I was just only attending classes because my mother wanted to.” Jungkook replied, smiling at the thought of his friend. </p><p>Jungkook’s mother laughed at her son’s response as she nodded her head. “I remember you crying so hard when you had to leave for international competitions. You badly didn’t want to be away from her.” She said, causing Taehyung’s father to laugh at Jungkook’s little story. </p><p>Taehyung felt out of place. He is annoyed at the fact that his father is happily conversing with his stepmother and stepbrother, when it used to be them, being a happy and complete family. </p><p>He let out a sigh as he tried to put on a strong persona despite feeling broken with his current state. </p><p>“How about you Taehyung?” His stepmother asked, as she noticed that Taehyung has been awfully quiet throughout the dinner. </p><p>Taehyung woke up from his thoughts as he looked at the three pairs of eyes focused on him. </p><p>“Do you also have a special someone?” His stepmother asked, giving him a genuine smile. </p><p>Taehyung cleared his throat as he looked around, feeling giddy with the thought of saying out loud that Dahyun is his special someone. </p><p>“There is someone.” He simply replied, controlling himself from smiling. </p><p>Taehyung’s father noticed that Taehyung is finally loosening up his guard and is actually conversing with them. </p><p>“Oh. That girl right? Your neighbour. The one who also goes to your university who has the same major as yours.” Taehyung’s father said, causing him to lose his smile as he doesn’t want his father to get involved with Dahyun. </p><p>“Dahyun? Kim Dahyun. That’s her name.” His father said, causing Jungkook to drop his utensils on the table as his expressions changed completely. </p><p>Taehyung noticed how he reacted, but decided to ignore it as he is annoyed at the fact that his father mentioned her name. </p><p>“Oh isn’t that—“ Jungkook’s mother’s statement was cut off when Jungkook abruptly stood up, causing everyone to look at him. </p><p>“Excuse for a moment. I have to go to the comfort room.” Jungkook said, leaving the dining room in a hurry.</p><p>Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at him. “Talk about being disrespectful.” He talked to himself as he continued to eat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook walked back and forth outside the house as he went out for some air. </p><p>He is genuinely shocked at the fact that Taehyung mentioned the name of his childhood friend, who is the one he was talking about earlier. </p><p>“She’s not the same Kim Dahyun, right?” He talked to himself as he bit his lower lip, anxious at the fact that it might really be her. </p><p>He leaves his train of thoughts as he noticed Taehyung booking a taxi cab. </p><p>He remembered his stepfather briefly mentioning about Taehyung being neighbours with Dahyun, so he decided to follow him with his own car.</p><p>“If she’s the same Dahyun, then what am I gonna do?” Jungkook asked himself as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. </p><p>“Fuck it.” He cursed, feeling frustrated at the fact that his stepbrother whom he is not in good terms with, is probably dating the girl he likes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took him almost half an hour to arrive at Taehyung’s place. He decided to park his car somewhere else, afraid that Taehyung will notice that he secretly followed him.</p><p>He glanced over the wall, trying to check if Taehyung is really seeing the Kim Dahyun he knows.</p><p>“Kim Taehyung? You’re back early!” Dahyun said as she greeted Taehyung who is walking up the stairs towards his apartment. </p><p>Jungkook’s heart dropped when he realised that the owner of the voice that he heard is indeed the Kim Dahyun he knows. </p><p>“Her face never changed.” He talked to himself as he bitterly smiled at the sight of Dahyun and Taehyung talking to each other. </p><p>Jungkook dragged himself out of there as his shoulders felt heavier than usual. </p><p>He headed straight to his car as he lazily put his seatbelt on. Thoughts of Dahyun and Taehyung laughing together made him feel like a hole in his heart is made.</p><p>Jungkook licked his lips as he smirked. “Am I too late?” He talked to himself, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun looked at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to put on some make-up which she rarely does. </p><p>She smiled as she brushed her hair and put on some perfume. </p><p>Taehyung talked to her last night about watching a movie after their classes. Excited with the thought, she felt the need to doll herself up. </p><p>She smiled at the fact that she will be going out with Taehyung, other than hanging out in the university and their apartment’s rooftop. </p><p>Dahyun slightly jumped on her seat as she is startled at herself, making an effort to her looks because she’s going out with Taehyung. </p><p>“It’s just a friendly date.” She talked to herself, denying how unusual her heart beats at the thought of having a date with Taehyung. </p><p>With one last look at herself in the mirror, she stood up as she headed out of her room. </p><p>She smiled, expecting to see Taehyung waiting for her outside but is surprised to see no one.</p><p>Dahyun found herself pouting, which she abruptly shrugged off as she started walking her way towards her class. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three classes already went by, and there are still no signs of Taehyung being in school. </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a little empty with Taehyung’s absence.</p><p>“But he told me we’re watching a movie tonight.” She mumbled to herself as she pouted. </p><p>“What’s with the look?” Chaeyoung said, stopping Dahyun on her tracks. </p><p>“Have you seen Taehyung around?” Dahyun asked, looking at her friend who is walking beside her. </p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head as she pursed her lips. “Lovers’ quarrel?” She teased, nudging her elbow on Dahyun’s arm.</p><p>Dahyun glared at her and scoffed. “Lovers? We’re not what you think we are.” She replied, fooling herself with the fact that there is nothing going on with her and Taehyung.</p><p>“Yet.” Chaeyoung added to Dahyun’s statement, earning a slap on her arm. </p><p>“He asked me out to watch a movie, but he is nowhere to be found.” Dahyun said as she played with the hems of her blouse. </p><p>Chaeyoung gave her a playful grin as she linked her arm with Dahyun’s. “That explains the make-up.” She said, noticing that her friend looks all dolled-up today. </p><p>Dahyun stopped on her tracks as she stomped her feet, turning to look at Chaeyoung. “I’m serious. If he really cancels the movie date then I will beat him up.” She said, crossing her arms as she huffed like a child.</p><p>Chaeyoung laughed at how Dahyun is acting in front of her. “Do you really think that runner guy would ditch you? Come on we all know he’s head over heels for you.” She replied as she patted her friend’s shoulders. </p><p>Dahyun’s facial expression softened. “He probably has other morning plans, right?” She asked herself, earning a giggle from Chaeyoung. “I mean, it’s not the first time he missed classes. I’m sure he will show up tonight.” Dahyun continued as she forced a smile. </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Chaeyoung replied, walking ahead of Dahyun as she waved her hand to her. “I’m heading to the registrar’s office to give something. See you later.” She continued as she left Dahyun’s sight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung continuously checked his watch ever since he arrived at his third meeting of the day. </p><p>His father did not come to the office because he had to go to the hospital for his yearly check-up. Taehyung was left with no choice but to leave early in the morning to attend the meetings on his father’s behalf. </p><p>“I can’t believe I even left my phone on my bed in a hurry for this shit.” Taehyung talked to himself, bored with the ideas being presented to him. </p><p>“Why did my father even hire these boring people? I can give much better ideas and presentations than their asses.” He thought to himself, annoyed at the fact that he is in the office instead of spending time with Dahyun in the university. </p><p>“Excuse me, Sir Taehyung?” Secretary Lee said as she approached him. </p><p>“Your last meeting will be by 6 in the afternoon.” She said as she handed him some files.</p><p>Taehyung heaved a sigh, anxious at the fact that he has to meet Dahyun by 7 in the evening.</p><p>“How long will that last?” He asked, hoping that it would be less than an hour. </p><p>The secretary checked her watch before responding to Taehyung’s question. “About two hours. The biggest shareholder is said to attend it as well.” She replied.</p><p>Taehyung massaged his temples as he took a deep breath. He knows Dahyun will kill him if he does not make it on time for their movie. </p><p>He tried to think of ways to run away from the meeting and just hang out with Dahyun, but he knows that missing the meeting is not the best idea at all. </p><p>“May I borrow your phone?” He asked, hoping that Dahyun would understand him. </p><p>His father’s secretary hands him her phone as she nodded. </p><p>Taehyung went out of the room as he dialled Dahyun’s number.</p><p>“Please pick it up. Please pick it up.” He talked to himself as he anxiously bit his lower lip. </p><p>“Hello?” Taehyung smiled as soon as he heard Dahyun’s voice from the other line.</p><p>“Dahyun it’s me, Taehyung. I just borrowed this phone from someone because I left mine on my bed.” He said, almost not breathing in between his words.</p><p>“What? Where are you?” Dahyun asked as she slowly raised her voice, feeling frustrated at how Taehyung is nowhere to be found since morning.</p><p>Taehyung pulled his hair out of frustration. “Dahyun listen. I’m really busy right now with some .. things that my father asked me to do on his behalf. I’m really really sorry because I don’t think I can come to see the movie on time.” He said, feeling mad at himself and the situation he’s in. </p><p>Dahyun sighed on the other line, making Taehyung feel worried that she might find the situation questionable. “Okay. Let’s just hang out some other time.” Dahyun replied in a monotone voice, as she regrets dressing up and being all excited for the day. </p><p>Taehyung closed his eyes as he knows that Dahyun is disappointed in him. “Dahyun, let’s see each other tonight when I get home. I promise I will make it up to you.” He said, trying to make Dahyun feel better.</p><p>“No need. You’re probably tired by that time. Just go to sleep when you get home.” Dahyun replied, annoyance evident in her voice.</p><p>“Dahyun, please don’t be mad at me.” Taehyung said, wanting to run straight towards Dahyun and just hug her in his arms. </p><p>“I’m not. I’m just disappointed that you left this morning without telling me that you have some other plans.” Dahyun said, sounding upset. </p><p>“Dahyun I’ll try to explain everything tonight. Please wait for me to get home.” Taehyung said, desperation in his voice. </p><p>Dahyun hummed in response. “I have to go. Next class is starting.” She said as she ended the call.</p><p>Taehyung groaned in frustration as he pulled his hair. “Fuck this company shit.” He cursed as he headed back to the meeting room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook found himself arriving at Dahyun’s university. He asked his stepdad about it last night when he got home, as he decided to visit it and probably get Dahyun’s contact number from her student records. </p><p>He headed straight to the registrar’s office to accomplish his purpose of coming here. “Excuse me. Do you have a student named Kim Dahyun?” He asked as he entered the office. </p><p>The woman looked at Jungkook, somehow studying his face as she suddenly beamed a smile. “Aren’t you Jeon Jungkook? The piano prodigy?” She asked, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>Jungkook let out an awkward laugh as he nodded. “Yes.” He said, pursing his lips as he peeks over the counter to check the files that might contain the student records he’s looking for. </p><p>“Oh about Kim Dahyun. Yes we do have a student with her name.” The woman replied, finally realising that Jungkook asked her a question. </p><p>“May I have her contact number?” He asked, hoping that she would allow him to have access to Dahyun’s personal information.</p><p>The woman shook her head as she looked at him. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. We respect our students’ personal information and we don’t give access to just anyone without their consent.” She replied as she bowed her head to him and continued with her work.</p><p>Jungkook let out a sigh as he headed to the door.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook?” A small girl said, causing him to look at her. </p><p>“Hi? Do I know you personally?” He asked, causing the girl to scoff at him. </p><p>“Of course you will only remember Dahyun.” She said as she headed to the woman to submit a file. </p><p>Jungkook followed her with his eyes, still wondering who she is. </p><p>“Son Chaeyoung. Piano class. 8 years old.” She said, offering her hand for a handshake. </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widened in surprise, feeling shocked that he did not recognize her at all.</p><p>“You’re looking for Dahyun?” She asked, not even hurt with the fact that Jungkook forgot about her face. </p><p>Jungkook nodded and smiled at her.</p><p>“She’s currently in class. She will be out in a little while.” She replied as she led Jungkook to head out of the office. </p><p>“You should probably just get her number and call her tomorrow. She has plans for the night.” Chaeyoung said as she handed him a drink from the vending machine.</p><p>Jungkook shook his head as he opened the drink. “It will not take long. I just want to see her face.” He replied, causing Chaeyoung to slyly look at him with a grin on her face. </p><p>“Chaeyoung!” Dahyun said, as she ran from a distance, not noticing Jungkook sitting beside her friend.</p><p>Jungkook stood up and dusted off his shirt. </p><p>“There she is.” Chaeyoung said, smirking at how Jungkook smiled at her friend. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise as she noticed who was standing beside Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook?!” She said as she stopped right in front of them. </p><p>Jungkook scratched the back of his head as he looked on the ground, feeling awkward with how Dahyun looked at him. </p><p>Chaeyoung cleared her throat as she felt as if she’s the third wheel of the two. </p><p>“Why are you out so early?” She asked, causing Dahyun to shift her attention from Jungkook to her.</p><p>“The professor just gave us some tasks and called it a day.” Dahyun replied as she looked back at Jungkook again, who is also staring at her. </p><p>“Hey how have you been?” Dahyun asked, lightly slapping her hand on Jungkook’s arm. </p><p>“I’ve been .... good.” Jungkook replied, cursing himself mentally with how awkward he is. “How about you?” He asked, giving Dahyun a smile.</p><p>Dahyun laughed at Jungkook’s response. “I’ve been great! I’m happy that I’m finally graduating.” She replied with a smile on her face as she feels genuinely excited that her childhood friend is finally in front of her. </p><p>“I’m also happy for you. I can see that you grew up well. You never changed.” Jungkook replied, placing his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Dahyun chuckled. “Still pretty and smart, right?” She flipped her hair, giving him a playful wink. </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed at Dahyun’s statement as she shook her head. “Add overly confident in that list.” She teased her friend.</p><p>Dahyun nudged her arm as she let out a laugh. “Why? There’s nothing wrong with what I said, right Jungkook?” She asked, looking at him who is giving her a dearly smile.</p><p>“Yes. You’re still pretty and smart.” He replied, causing Dahyun to give Chaeyoung a sly smile. </p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head at her friend’s silliness. “Wait don’t you have plans tonight? Why are you still here?” She asked, remembering that Dahyun and Taehyung are supposed to have a movie date tonight.</p><p>Dahyun’s expression changed into a frown. “It’s cancelled. He is busy and is coming home late.” She said, still disappointed at how she made an effort to look exceptionally good today for nothing. </p><p>Chaeyoung gave her a smile as she patted her shoulder. “I’m sure he will make it up to you.” She said, comforting her friend who is pouting like a child.</p><p>Jungkook knew that they were talking about Taehyung. He sighed as he remembered how Dahyun and him were laughing together last night. </p><p>“If you don’t have plans, why don’t we hang out tonight?” Jungkook asked, finally having the courage to grab this chance to spend time with Dahyun.</p><p>“Sure! Let me stop by my apartment for a while. I’ll drop these off and probably change my clothes.” Dahyun beamed a smile as she raised her books to show them to Jungkook.</p><p>“Have fun you two. I’ll be off to do some never ending plates.” Chaeyoung said as she smiled at her friends. </p><p>Dahyun frowned as she looked at Chaeyoung. “Why don’t you stay with us for at least half an hour?” She said, wanting to hang out with her as well.</p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head. “No can do. I’m short on time. See you guys next time.” She said as she bid them goodbye, running towards her classroom to get her stuff. </p><p>Dahyun looked at Jungkook and noticed that he feels a bit awkward just with the two of them. </p><p>“Hey. I know it’s been years but can’t you loosen up a bit? I’m Dahyun! You’re little piano friend. Don’t be awkward with me.” She said as she grabbed his arm, headed towards her place.</p><p>Jungkook laughed as he let her grab his arm, following her footsteps. “It’s been a long time. I’m pretty sure you know how I act in front of strangers?” He asked, finally feeling a bit comfortable.</p><p>Dahyun scoffed. “Am I a stranger to you?” She turned around to glare at him.</p><p>Jungkook shook his head, chuckling at Dahyun’s adorable response. “I’m saying it’s natural for me to be awkward since we haven’t seen each other for years.” He explained, feeling his heart beat fast as he felt Dahyun’s hand on his arm. </p><p>“Why did I come back too late?” He thought to himself, regretting the fact that he will never be able to stay by her side like he used to when they were little. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung hurriedly ran out of the room as soon as the meeting ended. He cursed himself as the elevator took too long to arrive at the floor where he is at. </p><p>He checked the time on his watch. “It’s almost 8 in the evening. I hope Dahyun is still waiting for me.” He talked to himself, hoping that she is not too angry at him. </p><p>Taehyung was able to book a taxi cab right after he went out of the building. His father gave him the keys to the car that he just bought for him, but he is still hesitant to use anything from his father. </p><p>“Please drive as fast as you could.” Taehyung said to the driver, anxiously shaking his legs as he is eager to explain everything to Dahyun. </p><p>The traffic wasn’t as bad as it was before, letting Taehyung arrive back home in just half an hour. </p><p>He ran towards their apartment building as he knocked on Dahyun’s door. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun!” He called, only to be disappointed with no response. </p><p>“Taehyung?” The caretaker asked, wondering why Taehyung is dressed up in a button up shirt. </p><p>Taehyung hurriedly went to walk towards Miss Song. “Have you seen Dahyun?” He asked, hoping that she knows her whereabouts. </p><p>Miss Song nodded, remembering that Dahyun stopped by earlier. “She went back here with a friend almost an hour ago.” She said, trying to remember who she came with.</p><p>Taehyung raised a brow, wondering why Dahyun is not here when Miss Song said that she already stopped by earlier.</p><p>“She left with the friend whom she came with. I think I heard them talking about going to the small chicken and beer place on the next street.” The caretaker explained as she tried hard to remember what she heard. </p><p>“Thank you Miss Song!” Taehyung said as he shook her hand, grateful that she saw Dahyun earlier.</p><p>“Oh right! I remember. She came with that pianist. The one who will represent our country in that worldwide competition.” She said, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried hard to recall his name.</p><p>Taehyung’s smile disappeared as he realised who Miss Song is talking about. </p><p>“What was his name again?” Miss Song Talked to herself, trying to remember the name that she just read in the articles all over the newspaper this morning. </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook.” Taehyung said, anger evident in his voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look out for Cheese in the Trap references, mild smut, and physical violence ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook asked Dahyun to eat somewhere quiet, away from people as he does not want to wake up tomorrow morning with his face all over the internet. </p><p>He smiled, relieved that the chicken and beer place that’s quite near Dahyun's place is filled with no one but its owners. </p><p>“I’m close with the couple who owns this place since I always get chicken delivered from them.” Dahyun whispered, making Jungkook feel relaxed about the fact that his pictures won’t be taken secretly as he spends time with Dahyun. </p><p>“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Jung!” Dahyun greeted them with a smile. </p><p>“Have a seat my dear. I see you brought your boyfriend with you.” The 60 year-old Mrs. Jung said as she handed them their glasses and utensils. </p><p>Jungkook gave her an awkward laugh as he looked at Dahyun whose eyes are widely opened. </p><p>“No. He’s not my boyfriend.” Dahyun said, immediately denying the claim. </p><p>Jungkook knew what Dahyun said is true, but he can’t forget how his heart hurt when he saw how she immediately denied it. </p><p>Mrs. Jung smiled as she nodded. “Whatever you say Dahyun. What do you want to order?” She asked, cheekily smiling at the two. </p><p>“The usual please.” Dahyun replied, eyeing Jungkook who is looking at the menu. “Do you want something else?” She asked. </p><p>Jungkook shook his head as he closed the menu. “Just add some beer, please.” He talked to Mrs. Jung. </p><p>“Do you drink?” Jungkook asked Dahyun who is looking at him with a sly smile. </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook. Aren’t you going to drive back home? Why are you drinking?” She asked, not answering his question.</p><p>Jungkook chuckled. “My alcohol tolerance is high. Don’t worry about me.” He replied as he nodded at the woman who is smiling at them. </p><p>“I don’t drink but this time I’ll try.” Dahyun said as she gave the menu back to Mrs. Jung who left to get their orders done. </p><p>“So, how does it feel like competing with various pianists from different countries?” Dahyun asked, pouring their cups with water. </p><p>Jungkook sighed, remembering how difficult it was for him to interact with people who are way older than him.  “It’s nice. I get to converse with people from different nations.” He said, drinking from his cup of water. </p><p>“I heard that you’re the youngest pianist to ever win the international competition.” Dahyun said as she leaned her back against her chair. </p><p>Jungkook nodded, placing his cup back on the table. “Everyone else is at least 10 years older than me. It was very difficult for me to get comfortable with them.” He replied.</p><p>Dahyun slowly nodded her head as she pursed her lips. “It must have been very challenging for you. I personally experienced your awkwardness with strangers back when we were little.” She replied as she took a bite of the chicken that was brought to their table by Mr. Jung. </p><p>Jungkook smiled, remembering the times when Dahyun approached him when he was all alone during their piano classes. </p><p>“It was. But playing the piano has become my life. Strangers are no match for my love of playing the instrument.” He replied, sipping his glass of beer. </p><p>Dahyun let out a smile, finding the right timing to ask him about the reason why he suddenly left. </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook.” Dahyun said, stopping Jungkook from playing with the rim of his glass. “Why did you leave back then without saying goodbye?” She continued, looking at him with a serious expression. </p><p>Jungkook sighed as he took another sip of his beer. “I was recruited by one of our mentors. He asked me to join him in a competition abroad.” He explained as he licked his lower lip. </p><p>Dahyun continued listening to him without speaking a word. She knows that he has something more to say, judging with how he looks. </p><p>“I wanted to tell you that. I wanted to say goodbye.” Jungkook continued, this time shifting his gaze from his glass of beer to Dahyun who is staring back at him. </p><p>“But I couldn’t.” He continued, earning a deep sigh from Dahyun. </p><p>“I couldn’t dare because I knew I would not be able to leave if I saw your face as I say goodbye.” He said, chuckling at the thought of them as children. </p><p>Dahyun smiled, remembering how hard she cried that day. “I shed a lot of tears that day.” She replied, finally taking a sip on the glass of beer, which she immediately regretted with how bitter it tasted.</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes softened as he imagined Dahyun crying as a child. </p><p>“My mom had to drag me out of class because I would not stop crying out loud.” She explained as she laughed. </p><p>Jungkook grabbed his glass once again as he drank from it, still fixing his eyes on Dahyun.</p><p>“I cried too. I had it difficult as well.” Jungkook replied, making Dahyun’s smile disappear. </p><p>“We were children. But our feelings back then are valid. I was sad. I didn’t want to be away from you.” He explained, shaking his head at the way he is being unusually straightforward tonight. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, feeling awkward with how serious their conversation is. “Everything is well. We grew up to be great people. It’s amazing that we are able to cross paths again.” She said, trying to ease the heavy feelings brought about by their memories. </p><p>Jungkook bit his lower lip as he let out a weak smile. “We crossed paths, but we grew so much apart. Even our feelings towards each other.” He said, finishing his glass of beer. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath. She knew what Jungkook meant, but she felt nothing. If her younger version is here right now listening to him, her heart would flutter. But things have changed. Her feelings for him vanished, similar to how he suddenly disappeared from her life. </p><p>She cleared her throat, noticing how serious Jungkook looks. “How did you know that I go to that university by the way?” Dahyun asked, changing the conversation.</p><p>Jungkook felt that Dahyun didn’t want to talk about their unspoken feelings towards each other. He wanted to tell her how he feels, but he already knows that he no longer has a spot in her heart. A spot that is already taken by Taehyung. </p><p>He bitterly smiled as he grabbed a piece of chicken from the plate before him. He was about to respond to her question when he saw Taehyung walking towards them. </p><p>“There goes my answer.” Jungkook responded, making Dahyun turn around to see Taehyung, who is glaring at her childhood friend. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung?” Dahyun asked, standing up as Taehyung grabbed the chair next to hers.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you’re friends with this fucker right here.” He said as he sat down beside her. </p><p>Jungkook scoffed, expecting a big storm coming. </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she sat back down, still looking at Taehyung with a questionable expression. </p><p>“What are you talking about? How do you know Jungkook?” She asked, shifting her gaze from Taehyung to Jungkook who is glaring back at Taehyung. </p><p>“He’s my stepbrother. The son of the woman whom my dad started seeing when he was still with my mom.” Taehyung explained, gritting his teeth. </p><p>Dahyun rubbed her temples, trying to process the information she just heard. </p><p>“Can’t you see that Dahyun and I are catching up? Why would you come and barge in here like a mad man?” Jungkook responded, clenching his jaw as he is mad at how Taehyung has been treating him and his mom since their dinner. </p><p>Dahyun was shocked to see how angry Jungkook is, considering that he rarely gets mad based on what she remembers. </p><p>“Why can’t you catch up with me being around? Do I bother you?” Taehyung asked, letting out a scoff. </p><p>Dahyun pulled her hair out of frustration as she watched the two men’s verbal fight. </p><p>Jungkook smirked as he raised his hand to ask for more beer. </p><p>“Make it two glasses, please.” Taehyung said, still glaring at Jungkook. </p><p>“This is gonna be a long night.” Jungkook thought to himself as he took a deep breath, feeling already tired with how he has to deal with Taehyung’s attitude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed at how Taehyung and Jungkook are fighting like children.</p><p>“Who do you think you are to spend time with Dahyun?” Taehyung asked as he smirked. </p><p>Jungkook scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “That’s none of your business. She’s an old friend. It’s normal for us to catch up.” He said, glaring at Taehyung. </p><p>“Her business is my business as well. Don’t even try to make a move on her or I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Taehyung threatened as he drank from his glass of beer. </p><p>Jungkook closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, slowly losing his patience. “I heard you ditched her in your movie date tonight?” He asked, trying to stop himself from raising his voice. </p><p>Taehyung slammed the empty glass of beer on the table. “I had reasons. Aren’t you the one who suddenly left her behind as if you were not friends?” Taehyung bit back as he scoffed at him. </p><p>“I had my reasons as well. Don’t even try to act like you know what happened between Dahyun and I when we were kids.” Jungkook replied, failing to prevent himself from raising his voice. </p><p>“Well, past is past. Why are you here now? You’re no longer significant in her life.” Taehyung said, causing Jungkook to stand up and grab his collar. </p><p>He was about to punch Taehyung when Dahyun suddenly stood up. </p><p>“Shut up! The two of you!” She said, cheeks blushing as she struggled to balance herself. </p><p>The boys were busy bickering to notice that Dahyun already drank her glass of beer down to the last drop. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. You said you can’t drink!” Jungkook said as he let go of Taehyung’s collar, looking at Dahyun with a worried expression. </p><p>Taehyung caught Dahyun’s back as she almost fell, heavily drunk at the moment.</p><p>Dahyun pushed Taehyung’s arm off her as she pointed at the two of them.</p><p>“Stop acting like children. Aren’t you tired of arguing?! You’ve been fighting for the past hour!!!” She said, raising her voice as she slammed her hands on the table. </p><p>“You! Do you how mad I was when you left me? I know you had your own thing but you could have at least tried contacting me after all these years!” Dahyun said, pointing her finger to Jungkook who is looking at her. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed as he glared at Jungkook. “She’s right. You’re a selfish idiot.” He said, causing Dahyun to hit the back of his head. </p><p>“Shut up Kim Taehyung!” She said, surprising Taehyung with how mad she looks right now. </p><p>Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh at how Dahyun hit Taehyung, earning a glare from him. </p><p>“You don’t even know how mad I was when you cancelled our movie date!” Dahyun said, pointing to herself as she held onto the chair to support her to stand up. </p><p>“I even made myself pretty for the day yet you didn’t show up at all! I’m so disappointed in you!” Dahyun said, now pointing her finger at Taehyung. </p><p>“How can you shamelessly make me feel like you have feelings for me when you would just ditch me on the date that made me feel all excited?!” She said, placing her finger on Taehyung’s chest as she continuously tapped her finger against it. </p><p>Taehyung cannot help but to smile at the thought of Dahyun being excited with their movie date. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. Let’s go home. You’re drunk.” He said, grabbing Dahyun as he helped her stand up. </p><p>“No! I’m going to sleep here!” Dahyun said, pushing Taehyung away from her. </p><p>“Don’t think about suddenly leaving without saying goodbye again!” Dahyun said as she pointed to Jungkook, who is currently dumbfounded at her.</p><p>“Kim Dahyun, out!” Dahyun said as she gave finger guns to the two boys, sitting down as she rested her head on the table. </p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath, not even finding time to laugh at how Dahyun acted in front of them. </p><p>Jungkook saw his phone beep, receiving a message from one of his mentors who suddenly wants to meet up with him. He sighed, concerned about Dahyun and how she will be left alone with Taehyung. </p><p>“Bring her home safely.” Jungkook said, worried at Dahyun who is already sleeping in front of him.</p><p>“No need to tell me that. Who do you think you are?” Taehyung responded as he grabbed Dahyun from the chair and carried her on his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” Dahyun said, still drunk on Taehyung’s back.</p><p>Taehyung hummed in response, smiling at how adorable Dahyun looked when she was screaming at him earlier. </p><p>“Please don’t leave me alone like that.” Dahyun mumbled, referring to the fact that Taehyung wasn’t with her the whole day. </p><p>Taehyung’s heart melted with the way Dahyun is being honest with her words. “I’m sorry.” He said, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not being by your side for today. I was preoccupied with something that I have no control of.” Taehyung explained despite knowing that Dahyun would not remember everything when she wakes up. </p><p>Dahyun sobbed. “You’re really bad for hurting my feelings like that.” She said, nuzzling her chin against Taehyung’s neck. </p><p>Taehyung noticed that she was crying. He licked his lower lip, feeling bad at how Dahyun must have felt disappointed at him. </p><p>“I’m really sorry. How can I make it up to you?” He asked as he walked up the stairs towards Dahyun’s apartment room. </p><p>He felt Dahyun smile against his neck as she hummed in response. “Just be always by my side.” She said, strengthening her grip onto Taehyung’s shoulders. </p><p>Taehyung smiled as he grabbed Dahyun’s keys from her bag that is hung around his neck. </p><p>He let out a sigh as he opened the door, bringing down Dahyun on her bed. </p><p>He caught his breath as he stood up, feeling tired of everything that happened today.</p><p>Taehyung placed a blanket to cover Dahyun’s body, tucking her to sleep before leaving. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes slowly opened as she sat up straight, smiling at Taehyung who is sitting beside her. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” She said, removing the blanket off her body as she felt hot.</p><p>Taehyung genuinely smiled at her as he removed some strands of hair off Dahyun’s face.</p><p>“I missed you.” Dahyun said, looking at Taehyung with her pure eyes.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Taehyung said, feeling his heart beat like crazy with the how straightforward Dahyun is now that she is drunk. </p><p>“It’s just been a day yet I felt like we were apart for years.” Dahyun pouted, feeling upset that Taehyung wasn’t with her for the rest of the day. </p><p>Taehyung’s eyes softened as he held her face. “It felt like centuries for me.” He replied, wanting to capture each and every moment that’s currently happening between him and Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun smiled. “Chaeyoung is right. It’s impossible for me not to get attracted to you.” She said, making Taehyung’s heart skip a beat as he feels like floating in air, with Dahyun finally talking about her feelings.</p><p>“I like you Taehyung. I like you so much.” She confessed as she grabbed him by his necktie, pulling him closer.</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes darkened as he saw Dahyun leaning towards him for a kiss. </p><p>He felt her soft lips press against his, as she placed her hands on his chest, moving her body closer to Taehyung’s. </p><p>Taehyung naturally let his lips move against Dahyun’s as he gently pushed her on the bed.</p><p>She slipped her tongue into Taehyung’s mouth, deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. </p><p>His gentle kisses turned rough as he trapped her body against the bed, their tongues moving in sync with each other.</p><p>Dahyun leaned her back against the bed, still wrapping her arms around Taehyung’s neck, who is positioned above her. </p><p>Taehyung’s hands traveled from her waist up to her stomach, trying to lift her shirt up. </p><p>She moaned into their kiss as Taehyung’s fingertips felt cold against her body.</p><p>Taehyung’s lips moved from her lips to her neck as he gently sucked onto her skin. </p><p>Dahyun moaned Taehyung’s name, as she felt sensitive with his lips on her neck. </p><p>She opened her eyes as she tried to unbutton Taehyung’s top. </p><p>Taehyung moved his lips back to hers, kissing her even harder than he did seconds ago. </p><p>Dahyun struggled to strip Taehyung’s button up shirt off as she got even more drunk in their heated kiss. </p><p>She let her hands travel from Taehyung’s bare chest to his hair, pulling it as she felt Taehyung’s body press against her. </p><p>Taehyung groaned at the body contact between them, letting go of Dahyun’s lips as he looked at her face, shades of pink and red evident on her cheeks. </p><p>He woke up from his lustful self as he softened at how her eyes looked at him. </p><p>Taehyung wanted to continue with what is about to happen between them, but he didn’t want to do it with Dahyun being drunk. </p><p>Dahyun pouted as she felt Taehyung’s body leave in contact with hers. She wanted to feel more, not wanting to stop as she is starting to heat up. </p><p>“Why did you stop?” She asked, grabbing Taehyung’s arm as she wondered why he was putting his shirt back on. </p><p>Taehyung gave her a smile. “You probably won’t remember everything tomorrow. I don’t want to take advantage of you, not being in your right state of mind.” He explained as he cupped Dahyun’s face with his hand. </p><p>“No. Come here.” Dahyun said, still obviously drunk with her cheeks stained with color red.</p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he planted a kiss on Dahyun’s forehead. </p><p>“Good night Dahyun.” He said, tucking her to sleep as he placed a blanket on her body, gently pushing her back on the bed as he patted her head, waiting for her to fall into slumber. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook sighed as he drank from the glass of wine, seating on the wine bar in their house. </p><p>“Bad day?” His stepfather asked, sitting down beside him. </p><p>“How was your check-up?” Jungkook asked, anticipating good results from his stepfather. </p><p>Taehyung’s father shook his head as he smiled. “I asked you first. Don’t answer me with a question.” He said as he poured some wine in his glass. </p><p>Jungkook chuckled at how he failed to avoid talking about his day. “I got my heart broken today.” He said, smiling bitterly at the thought of his conversation with Dahyun earlier.</p><p>His stepfather let out a bitter life. “Is it that girl in your piano class?” He asked, sipping his drink as he looked at Jungkook.</p><p>Jungkook licked his dry lips as he nodded his head. “It turns out that she likes someone else, who also likes her back.” He continued, trying to prevent his tears from falling. </p><p>“The complications of love. It’s really difficult if you’ll ask me.” His stepfather said, letting out a chuckle as he remembered his own experiences. </p><p>Jungkook let out a laugh as he looked at his stepfather.  “Taehyung still doesn’t know that you already signed the divorce papers way before you dated my mom, right?” He asked, wondering why Taehyung is treating them like that. </p><p>Taehyung’s father nodded, letting out a smile. “He doesn’t have to. He won’t believe me anyways.” He responded as he remembered how his wife lied to her own son about being cheated on. </p><p>“Are you mad at her?” Jungkook asked, referring to Taehyung’s mother. </p><p>His stepfather shook his head. “I’m mad at myself. For turning my back against her when she fell ill. I knew that lying to Taehyung and making me the bad guy is wrong, but she is still someone who is part of my life.” He said, pouring his second glass of wine. </p><p>Jungkook smiled at him. He feels bad at how he just lets Taehyung act up against him, but he knows that he is doing that because he feels sorry for his son’s situation. </p><p>“About the check-up results.” Taehyung’s father woke up Jungkook from his thoughts. “My condition has gotten worse. I might get an operation soon.” He continued, giving Jungkook a smile.</p><p>Jungkook’s heart fell. He is worried at his stepfather’s health, considering that he is not physically strong enough to handle an operation. “Does Taehyung know about this?” He asked, feeling mad that his stepbrother doesn’t seem to care about his father at all. </p><p>“Don’t tell him. If he knew, he would continue refusing to handle the company. I’m afraid he might run away from everything, similar to what he did three years ago.” His stepfather explained, causing Jungkook to let out a deep sigh. </p><p>“But you should at least tell him about your operation.” He replied, genuinely worried at his stepfather’s health.</p><p>“I might not make it.” Taehyung’s father said, bitterly smiling as he sips his wine. </p><p>Jungkook turned to look at him with widely opened eyes. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying you should help Taehyung realise that it is  important to handle the company, but it is way more important to handle his life.” He explained, hoping that Taehyung will soon discern the significance of keeping his life on track. </p><p>“How would I? We don’t get along if you could see that.” He said, wondering why his stepfather is asking him to do such an impossible thing. </p><p>Taehyung’s dad shook his head as he smiled. “You’re the only one who knows about this. My health and the truth behind what happened in our family. Tell him that if I ever fail to survive after the operation.” He said, leaving Jungkook behind as he headed to his room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun fell on the floor, waking up from her deep sleep as she felt her head ache with so much pain. </p><p>She groaned, standing up to get a glass of water.</p><p>She heaved a deep sigh, struggling to determine whether what she remembers happening last night was just a realistic dream or not. </p><p>“It’s just a dream, right?” She asked herself, curling up her fingers as she felt her cheeks heat up. “That can’t be real. No. That would be so embarrassing!” Dahyun pulled her hair out of frustration, feeling confused at how realistic it all felt. </p><p>“Dahyun?” Taehyung’s voice was heard against her door, knocking continuously. </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widened in surprise as she let out a gasp. “Why is he here right now?!” She talked to herself as she hurriedly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. </p><p>“Dahyun! I’m here to bring you some hangover soup.” Taehyung said, still knocking on her door. </p><p>Dahyun cursed herself as she immediately combed her hair, trying to look a little decent compared to how she looked like when she woke up. </p><p>“Are you awake?” Taehyung asked, wondering why Dahyun is taking such a long time to open her door. </p><p>“Yes yes wait up!” Dahyun said, running towards her door as she opened it. </p><p>She gave Taehyung an awkward smile as she gestured him to come in.</p><p>Taehyung let out a chuckle, sitting down on the dining table as he prepared the meal that he bought for her earlier this morning.</p><p>Dahyun warily looked at Taehyung, wondering about what actually happened last night.</p><p>She cleared her throat, gaining Taehyung’s attention,  who was focused on preparing her take-out food. </p><p>“Did you bring me home last night?” Dahyun asked, aware that she was totally too drunk to come home by herself. </p><p>Taehyung smirked and simply nodded. “You were making a fuss last night. It was difficult to bring you home.” He joked, looking at Dahyun who seems very anxious at the moment.</p><p>Dahyun shook her head, trying to determine if what happened between them in her room is a dream or a reality. </p><p>“Did you stay for quite some time last night?” Dahyun asked, causing Taehyung to cough as he avoided her gaze. “I mean, did you put me to sleep or something?” She continued, tapping her fingers on the table. </p><p>Taehyung looked at Dahyun, letting out a sigh as he handed her a spoon. “Just eat first. You must be having a headache.” He said, worried about how Dahyun would feel embarrassed if she knows that they had a make-out session last night. </p><p>Dahyun gave him a serious look. “Answer my question.” She said, frustrated at the fact that she is uncertain with what she remembers. </p><p>“I tucked you to sleep last night. You didn’t want me to go so I waited for you to fall asleep.” Taehyung said, not including the main thing that happened between them. </p><p>Dahyun leaned her back against her chair. “So it’s not a dream.” She said, finally realising that it is not just a realistic dream. </p><p>Taehyung gave her a concerned look, aware that Dahyun is embarrassed at the moment. </p><p>Dahyun covered her face using her hands as she groaned. “Ugh! I’m so embarrassing!” She said, stomping her feet on the floor. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled as he grabbed Dahyun’s hands away from her face. </p><p>“Why would you be embarrassed about something like that? Didn’t you like it?” He teased Dahyun, trying to cheer her up.</p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes as she bit her lower lip, wanting to just escape from Taehyung who is intently staring at her. </p><p>“Let’s not talk about it please.” She said, finally grabbing the spoon to eat the soup before her. </p><p>Taehyung laughed at how Dahyun’s cheeks are blushing. He leaned on the table as he pinched her cheek.</p><p>Dahyun pouted and glared at him. She knew he was making fun of her again, but she is not mad. She likes how things are going on between them. </p><p>Taehyung leaned back against his chair as looked at Dahyun with a serious face. “Don’t even think about denying what you confessed to me last night.” He said, hoping that Dahyun won’t ignore her feelings for him.</p><p>Dahyun shook her head. “I meant every single word I said.” She replied, staring back at him.</p><p>Taehyung smiled as he grabbed Dahyun’s hand, holding it tightly. “I like you Dahyun. I like you a lot.” He said, earning a chuckle from the blushing girl before him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung felt like he is on cloud nine, intertwining his hands with Dahyun as they walked on a well-lit sidewalk near the park outside the cinema they came from. </p><p>“The movie isn’t as bad as the reviews people gave online.” Dahyun said, feeling contented that they finally were able to have a movie date. </p><p>Taehyung smiled as he nodded, looking at Dahyun who is smiling from ear to ear. “Are you that happy?” He asked, stopping on his tracks as he faced Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled, looking at Taehyung who is standing before her. “Very.” She replied, smiling at Taehyung who is fondly staring at her.</p><p>Taehyung cupped her cheeks as he leaned down to kiss her nose. </p><p>Dahyun tilted her head as she gave him a grin, feeling happy that they’re spending time together. </p><p>“Come on. It’s getting late.” She said, grabbing Taehyung’s hand as they headed back home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung cannot help but to smile at how genuinely happy he is now that Dahyun and him are officially dating. </p><p>He is glad that things are going well between them, but he cannot ignore the fact that his stepbrother has feelings for Dahyun. </p><p>“About Jungkook.” Taehyung said as they were going up the stairs of their apartment building. </p><p>Dahyun turned to look at him, realising that Taehyung knew about her little crush to him back when they were children.</p><p>She laughed as she shook her head. “No. I don’t like him that way anymore if that’s what you would ask.” Dahyun said, grabbing Taehyung’s hands from his pockets. </p><p>“I thought I made it clear that it is you whom I like?” Dahyun said, her eyes glistening as it met Taehyung’s. </p><p>Taehyung smiled, relieved that Dahyun doesn’t have feelings for Jungkook anymore. “But you do know he likes you, right?” He said, not ignoring the fact that he saw how Jungkook looked at Dahyun last night. </p><p>Dahyun’s smile disappeared as she let out a sigh. “He knows that someone else has my heart.” She said, knowing about Jungkook’s unspoken feelings. </p><p>Taehyung let out a deep breath as he looked at Dahyun. “That someone is right here.” He said, pointing to himself. </p><p>Dahyun laughed at Taehyung’s cheekiness. </p><p>“What’s that?” She asked, surprised at the box of necklace Taehyung suddenly handed her. </p><p>“A gift for our first day as a couple.” Taehyung said, taking out a necklace that he had asked to be specially made for Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun genuinely smiled as she let Taehyung wear it around her neck. She touched the stars on her necklace, smiling at the fact that Taehyung even included a letter D, signifying its very owner. </p><p>“Why did you include stars?” Dahyun asked, shifting her gaze from the necklace to Taehyung who is looking at her with a smile.</p><p>“That night at the rooftop. When we were staring at the night sky filled with stars. That’s the time I realised that I have feelings for you.” Taehyung confessed, making Dahyun’s heart beat fast. </p><p>“I also have a present.” Dahyun said, making Taehyung raise a brow as he gave her a questioning look. </p><p>Dahyun cupped Taehyung’s face. She tiptoed as she gave him a peck on the lips. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled as he ruffled her hair. “No other gift can top that.” He said, making Dahyun playfully wink at him. </p><p>“Good night. See you tomorrow.” Dahyun said as she waved her hand, entering her apartment as she closed her door. </p><p>Taehyung turned to go to his apartment when he suddenly felt someone standing below. </p><p>“What are you doing here Jeon Jungkook?” He asked, his happiness turning into annoyance at the sight of his stepbrother.</p><p>“Your father. He’s rushed to the hospital as he fainted a while ago.” Jungkook said, making Taehyung’s heart drop at the thought of his father being in danger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung struggled to breathe as he is afraid of the thought of his father leaving him.  </p><p>He might have been always pushing him away, but he knew that he would always be there waiting for him. </p><p>He is mad. Mad at his father for breaking his heart and his family. He is upset at the fact that he is happy with his new family. </p><p>However, Taehyung knew that his father never abandoned him. Taehyung thought that his father would not make an effort to deal with how he treats him if he doesn’t care about him. </p><p>Despite the fact that he feels broken with what happened in their family, Taehyung still cares for his father. </p><p>“His condition is getting worse. The last resort would be an operation.” The doctor said, making Taehyung rise up from his seat and walk towards him. </p><p>“Then do the fucking operation!” He said, angry at the whole situation. </p><p>His stepmother grabbed him as she bowed at the doctor, apologising on her stepson’s behalf.</p><p>“I’m afraid the result of a successful operation is at the brink of an ice.” The doctor replied, letting out a sigh. </p><p>Jungkook knew what the doctor meant, as he remembered his conversation with his stepfather. </p><p>He headed towards his mom, who is crying as she is breaking down, holding her into his arms. </p><p>Taehyung cannot help but to let out a scoff as he bit his tongue, preventing himself from crying out loud. </p><p>“Where is he now?” Taehyung gathered himself as he tried to calm himself down. </p><p>“He’s at his room. He must be awake in a couple of hours.” The doctor replied as he bowed to them, leaving to attend to other patients. </p><p>Taehyung dashed towards his father’s room, falling weakly onto his knees as he saw him lying on the hospital bed. </p><p>“Why didn’t you even tell me about your condition?” He asked his sleeping father, finally letting tears into his eyes. </p><p>He stood up and walked closer to his father, holding his hand as he sat down beside him. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do without you?” Taehyung cried, feeling his heart shatter into pieces. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun woke up with a smile on her face, anticipating to go and spend time with Taehyung as they do their schoolwork together. </p><p>She always enjoyed how they spent most of their time in the library, and she knows it would feel a bit more special now that they’re finally aware of each other’s feelings. </p><p>She excitedly dressed herself up, smiling at her reflection on the mirror as she did final retouches on her minimal make-up. </p><p>She opened her door, expecting to see Taehyung waiting for her with a smile on his face, only to be disappointed that he is not before her eyes.</p><p>“He must have left early.” She talked to herself as she headed to her university. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun cannot help but to be worried at the fact that Taehyung has not yet called her throughout the day. She thought that he must be doing something again, but she feels concerned as to why he hasn’t told her anything about it yet. </p><p>She sighed, looking down on the ground as she walked back towards her apartment. </p><p>“Is he alright?” She asked herself as she opened her laptop to start working on her papers. </p><p>She must have been staring blankly at her laptop for an hour as she saw that the document on screen is still clean, with no single word typed in it at all. </p><p>“Just where the hell is he? He’s not even answering my calls.” Dahyun said, frustrated at the fact that Taehyung is not telling her about his whereabouts. </p><p>She took a deep breath as she shook her head, finally focusing on her work as she tried to shrug off her thoughts about Taehyung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung woke up with his father sitting up straight on his bed. </p><p>He gave him a worried look as he gently pushed him back to bed. “Don’t tire yourself out please. Just continue lying down.” Taehyung said, trying to prevent himself from breaking down in front of his father. </p><p>Thoughts of his father having a 1% chance of surviving the operation lingered into his mind as he knew that the chances are close to nothing. </p><p>He wanted to cry, scream, and throw a fit to everyone else in the world but he knew it would not change anything. </p><p>Taehyung’s father gave him a weak smile as he held his hand. “Where is that cranky attitude of yours?” He asked, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. </p><p>Taehyung looked at him as he let out a chuckle. “I’m not in the mood to be a rebellious son.” He responded, earning a laugh from his father. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to have the operation? I mean, there might be other ways.” Taehyung said, trying to think of a reason for his father to change his mind.</p><p>His father shook his head as he smiled. “I don’t want to waste my time on other means that would not help me recover at all.” He replied, looking at his son who seems to have only slept for an hour. </p><p>“But the operation is a dangerous choice. Why would you do that?” Taehyung responded, anger evident in his voice. </p><p>“If it’s my time then be it. I’ve lived long enough.” His father said, causing Taehyung to stand up. </p><p>“No! I don’t think I can live with the fact that you’re no longer here. Don’t even talk about that please.” Taehyung said, finally giving up on putting up a strong facade in front of his father. </p><p>His father smiled as he patted Taehyung’s shoulder. “I want you to live well. That’s why I’m giving you the company. Please do my favour of living your life and handling the company. I did everything for you.” He said, giving Taehyung a fond smile. </p><p>Taehyung cried as he held onto his father’s hand. “I will  do it. I will take over the company. But please don’t leave me.” He said, feeling his heart ache way more than it did three years ago. </p><p>“I don’t think I can promise you that.” His father replied, this time patting his back as he continuously cried. </p><p>“I’m still holding onto the 1% chance. I believe you can do it. I will be waiting for you with open arms after your operation.” Taehyung said, wiping his tears as he looked at his father. </p><p>“For now, I’d like you to keep your feet on the ground. Can you handle the company matters while I’m here? You can always stop by here after a day at work. We can’t leave our employees hanging.” His father explained, making Taehyung shake his head. </p><p>“How could I do that with you being here? I can’t even leave your side.” Taehyung said, not wanting to go anywhere else.</p><p>“That would make me feel better. I’m feeling a bit stressed with the thought of employees slacking off without a leader.” His father explained. </p><p>Taehyung sighed and nodded. “Okay.” He said, finally giving up on arguing with his father.</p><p>“I already talked to Professor Park about your requirements in school. He will give you the paperwork given by other professors through email and you can just complete it by sending it back to them. You don’t have to bother coming to school.” Taehyung’s father explained, worried about the fact that Taehyung might have to take a break from school again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been almost a week since Dahyun didn’t hear from Taehyung. She is upset at the fact that she can’t do anything to help him with whatever he is going through because he is not even telling her what’s up. </p><p>Dahyun has been calling Taehyung for the past few days, but he never responded to her calls. </p><p>She couldn’t even get a wink of sleep since then. Thoughts of how Taehyung is, where he is, and why he is not talking to Dahyun is making her heart and mind feel suffocated.</p><p>She spent her nights crying over the fact that she is mad at him for suddenly disappearing, without even telling her what’s happening.</p><p>She took a deep breath as she stood up, wiping her tears as she headed outside for some fresh air.</p><p>Upon opening the door, she is surprised to see Taehyung outside, waiting for her with a weak smile.</p><p>Dahyun doesn’t know how to react. She wants to hug him because she feels like it has been years since they last saw each other. She wanted to hit his chest for suddenly disappearing without a word, leaving her all worried and frustrated. She wants to give him a smile and tell him that it’s okay to share his problems.</p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” Taehyung said as he hugged her, nuzzling his face onto her neck. </p><p>Dahyun let her tears fall, frustrated at the fact that she cannot say anything.</p><p>“I miss you. I miss everything about you.” Taehyung said, still hugging Dahyun whose shoulders are shaking for crying so hard. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath as she moved away from Taehyung’s hug to face him. </p><p>“Why weren’t you answering my calls? Do you know how worried I was? I thought of just running around Seoul to look for you, but I didn’t. I didn’t because everyday, I expected to suddenly see you outside my door, smiling like you usually do.” Dahyun said, tears still falling as she had a hard time breathing.</p><p>Taehyung gave her a weak smile as he wiped her tears, looking at her with his heart in pain. </p><p>“A lot of things have happened. I came here because I wanted to check on you. I’m still preoccupied with a lot of things. I’m sorry for being away from you.” Taehyung said, letting his tears fall down on his face as he felt sorry for momentarily forgetting about Dahyun, with his thoughts solely focused on his father and his responsibilities. </p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. “How can I make you feel better? Tell me. Tell me everything. I want to help.” She said, frustrated that Taehyung is not saying anything despite the fact that he looks so stressed. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he pulled Dahyun in for a hug. “Just being here for me is enough.” He said, not wanting to share his problems with Dahyun as he did not want to bother her. </p><p>He knew that Dahyun has her life set. She has a goal of just living her life, achieving her dreams and attaining happiness. He did not want to ruin her plan by letting her feel his problems. </p><p>Dahyun pushed Taehyung away as she ran her hands through her hair. </p><p>Taehyung is surprised at how Dahyun is reacting to him. He grabbed her hand but was only rejected instead as Dahyun pushed his hand away. </p><p>“I don’t want to be just here for you. I want to listen to you. I want to know what’s going on with your life! Why can’t you open up to me?” Dahyun said, shouting at him as she felt anger, frustration and sadness rise up to her. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he walked closer to Dahyun once again, who is walking away from him. </p><p>He was about to explain but his phone rang, causing Dahyun to let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Answer it. Just go.” Dahyun said, slamming the door in front of Taehyung as she fell onto her knees, letting her tears fall continuously with her heart feeling weak. </p><p>Taehyung stared at the door as he wiped his tears, feeling angry at the situation he is in right now. His father’s operation is soon to happen and he is still preoccupied with the responsibilities in the company. He wanted to tell Dahyun everything but he knew that it would change nothing. </p><p>He is mad at himself for making Dahyun cry. He is mad at himself for hurting her feelings by leaving her out of his problems. </p><p>Taehyung didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run away from everything as it is the easiest way out. He groaned in frustration as he saw another call on his phone. </p><p>“What?” He answered it, anger still evident in his voice. </p><p>“You are needed here right now. Everyone is waiting for you.” His father’s secretary said as she ended the call.</p><p>Taehyung kicked the vase of the plant by the stairs of their apartment building, displacing his anger on it for everything that’s currently happening to him. </p><p>“Fuck my life.” He cursed as he headed back to the company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Concerned over Dahyun, Jungkook steps out of the hospital to meet her. </p><p>Jungkook knew that Taehyung would not tell Dahyun about what’s happening. His stepfather has briefly talked to him about Taehyung keeping his identity a secret from Dahyun.</p><p>He also knew that Taehyung has no time to meet her as he is in the office and in the hospital day and night. </p><p>Jungkook is aware that he is in no position to meddle into whatever is going on between Dahyun and Taehyung, but as Dahyun’s friend, he is concerned about her. </p><p>He is aware that Dahyun hates being left behind, based on a personal experience. He remembered how sad Dahyun’s eyes looked when she was talking about how hurt she was when he left her. </p><p>Jungkook knows that Taehyung is a very significant person in Dahyun’s life. He knows that Dahyun is hurting with the fact that Taehyung is shutting her out of this part of his life.</p><p>He woke up from his thoughts as he finally arrived near Dahyun’s apartment. </p><p>Jungkook sighed as he saw raindrops falling on the ground. He grabbed his umbrella on the backseat of his car as he left to head towards the apartment. </p><p>He waited for Dahyun to come home, hoping that he would see a smile on her face despite the fact that he knew that she is having a hard time with Taehyung.</p><p>He bitterly smiled, thinking about how things would be if he didn’t leave her side back then. </p><p>“Would we be lovers by now?” He asked himself, looking on the ground. </p><p>He looked up to see Dahyun walking towards him, blankly staring at the floor, all wet with the rain as she is not holding any umbrella. </p><p>He sighed as he ran towards her, shielding her from the rain with his umbrella. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. What are you even thinking?” He asked, worried at how lifeless Dahyun looks.</p><p>Dahyun looked at him, still emotionless as she took a deep breath. “What are you doing here?” She asked, trying to let out a smile. </p><p>Jungkook bit his lower lip as he stared at her. “How come you didn’t notice that it was raining? Go and get changed or you’ll get sick.” He said, grabbing Dahyun’s arm. </p><p>Dahyun shrugged his hand off her arm as she licked her lower lip. “I just wanted to get rained on to wake me up from my thoughts. I guess it didn’t work.” She said, letting out a scoff. </p><p>Jungkook gave her a worried look. “Are you alright?” He asked, making Dahyun finally break down in tears. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head, letting her tears fall. “I’m not. I feel like I’m carrying the world on my back. I hate the fact that Taehyung is not around. I hate the fact that he is not telling me about his problems. I hate the fact that I am not doing anything to help him. I hate myself. I hate this situation. I hate everything.” She said, struggling to catch her breath as she found it difficult to breathe in between her sobs.</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes softened as his heart felt pain. The sight of Dahyun crying in front of him is making him go crazy. He is willing to do anything to see her beautiful smile once again. </p><p>He threw the umbrella on the ground as he held Dahyun into his arms, hugging her tightly. </p><p>Dahyun cried into his chest, feeling more emotional now that someone is there to comfort her after all her worries and stresses.</p><p>Jungkook gently rubbed Dahyun’s back with his hands as he let out a sigh.</p><p>“It will be okay Dahyun. Everything is going to be okay. You will be okay.” He said, trying his best to comfort his friend. The one whom he wants to be happy all the time. The one whom he wants to protect from everything in this world. Yet the one who will never be his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung decided to stop by his apartment to talk to Dahyun again. He struggled to keep up with everything he did for the past two days ever since his argument with Dahyun. </p><p>He didn’t have time to meet her because he always made sure to check up on his father who is still confined in the hospital. </p><p>Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair as he licked his lower lip. His feet fell heavier than usual with each step closer to their apartment. </p><p>He remembered how Dahyun cried so hard during that night when they fought. His heart fell, remembering how hurt she looked. </p><p>Taehyung wanted to hug her, kiss her, and tell her that he is sorry for everything. </p><p>He wanted to do that but he is afraid of letting her feel his pain. He didn’t want to be a nuisance to her, for he only wants her to smile when she’s with him. </p><p>Little did he know that what he was doing has brought so much pain to Dahyun. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he turned to the block where their apartment is at, only to be surprised at the scene he saw.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook!” Taehyung said as he ran towards them, throwing his umbrella on the ground with anger plastered onto his face. </p><p>Jungkook let go of Dahyun who is still sobbing and turned to look at the one who called his name.</p><p>“I’m out and about struggling with my shit and my dad and you’re out here flirting with my fucking girlfriend?!” Taehyung said as he landed a punch on Jungkook’s face. </p><p>Dahyun pushed Taehyung away as she helped Jungkook to stand up. </p><p>“What are you doing Dahyun? Why were you hugging him, when you pushed me away that night?” Taehyung asked, looking at Dahyun as tears fell from his eyes, hurt with the fact that she is being comforted by another person that’s not him. </p><p>Jungkook scoffed. “You don’t even know how hurt she is Taehyung. It’s all because of you.” He said, causing Taehyung to grab him by the collar. </p><p>“Shut your fucking mouth. Don’t meddle into our business.” Taehyung said gritting his teeth in anger.</p><p>“Kim Taehyung!” Dahyun shouted, pushing Taehyung away once again. </p><p>“Don’t even barge in and just let your anger all out! He is here to ask if I’m okay. A question that you never bothered asking when you’re the one who caused every single pain I am experiencing right now!” Dahyun burst out in anger. She pulled her hair out of frustration, not even caring about the fact that they’re all drenched in the rain. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes. “I never had the chance to ask you that. You shut me out when I came to you.” He said, feeling unfair that Dahyun is defending Jungkook. </p><p>Jungkook glared at Taehyung as he knew that he is the last person to talk about shutting people out. </p><p>“Fuck your words Kim Taehyung.” Jungkook cursed, letting out a scoff as he felt bad for Dahyun. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed Jungkook by the collar as he punched his face once again. </p><p>Dahyun went between them as she faced Taehyung. “No. No Taehyung. You are the one who shut me out. I was trying my best to reach out to you, but you just keep on shrugging me off! Don’t even put the blame on Jungkook. He did nothing but to help me deal with the pain that you caused me!” She exploded, letting her tears fall along with the raindrops on her cheeks. </p><p>Taehyung tore off his gaze at Dahyun and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on his waist as he licked his lower lip, frustrated at how things are between them.</p><p>“So you’re taking his side? Why don’t you date him then? That way you don’t have to cry over me and my fucked up life.” Taehyung said as he scoffed, annoyed at the fact that Dahyun is defending Jungkook. </p><p>Dahyun sighed, frustrated at how Taehyung is acting. “Kim Taehyung. This is not even about taking sides or whatever. This is about you, not trusting me enough for your problems. Am I not part of your life?” She asked, struggling to catch her breath as she has been crying for the past hour already. </p><p>Taehyung rubbed his temples as he glared at Dahyun and Jungkook. “You don’t even know how hard it is for me to talk about what I’m going through right now.” He said, feeling upset at the way Dahyun is arguing with him instead of comforting him as he wanted her to do. </p><p>“How can I help if I don’t know what you’re going through? Tell me. I’m sure I can do something about it.” Dahyun said, desperation evident in her voice as she wanted to stop arguing with him.</p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he scoffed. “No. You can’t do something about it. Telling you will change nothing.” He said, grabbing his coat from the ground as he walked away from Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun grabbed his hand, hoping that he would turn around and meet her eyes again. She wanted them to finally make up. She is tired of fighting with him. She misses how happy they were before. </p><p>Taehyung pushed Dahyun’s hand away as he glared at her, mad at everything that’s happening between them, and frustrated at how everything is falling apart. </p><p>He walked away, leaving Dahyun in tears as she fell onto her knees. </p><p>Jungkook held her shoulders as he helped her stand up. </p><p>“Get inside Dahyun. I’m going to talk to him.” He said as he ran after Taehyung, angry at how he treated Dahyun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kim fucking Taehyung!” Jungkook ran after Taehyung as he punched him in the face, not even caring about the fact that he is a pianist. </p><p>“Who the fuck do you think you are to hurt Dahyun’s feelings like that?” He asked, grabbing Taehyung by the collar, veins popping onto his neck as he gritted his teeth. </p><p>Taehyung punched him back, causing him to land on the ground. “Why do you have to fucking come and ruin things between us? Don’t fucking act like a saint in front of her. I hate your fucking existence.” He said, clenching his jaw, displacing his anger on himself to Jungkook.</p><p>Taehyung felt bad at how he walked away from Dahyun. He knew how it was hard for Dahyun to realise her feelings towards him. He knew how it was hard for Dahyun to openly express her feelings to him. He knew how hard it was for Dahyun when he was not by her side. He knew how hard it was for Dahyun when he suddenly disappeared. He knew how hard it was for Dahyun when he started arguing with her. He knew how hard it was for Dahyun when he pushed her hand away. </p><p>Taehyung felt angry at the world. He hated the fact that everything is falling apart. When he met Dahyun, his perspective of his life changed. He finally had a reason to wake up in the morning, anticipating to see her face as he continuously teases her. He finally started to become happy with her and their relationship—but things do not always go the way he wants to. </p><p>He woke up from his thoughts when Jungkook punched him back, landing his back on the ground. </p><p>Just when he was about to stand up, his phone rang.</p><p>He accepted the call, hoping that it is not from the hospital as his father’s condition has gotten worse even before his scheduled operation which is the day after. </p><p>He dropped his phone on the ground, suddenly feeling like the world around him turned dark and silent. </p><p>“Why? What’s happening?” Jungkook’s muffled voice was heard by Taehyung as tears fell from his eyes. </p><p>“He’s gone. My dad is gone.” Taehyung said, not being able to move from the ground he is on with the shocking news he just heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung barged in the hospital as he pushed everyone who got in his way. Tears never left his eyes, feeling like his whole world is falling apart.</p><p>“Bring my father back to life!” Taehyung said, grabbing the doctor’s shoulders. </p><p>Jungkook, despite not having a personal relationship with his stepfather because he is barely home, cried his heart out as he comforted his mother who is kneeling down on the floor outside the emergency room. </p><p>“He suddenly had a seizure attack. We could not even perform the operation yet.” The doctor explained, causing Taehyung to let go of his shoulders as his knees fell weak onto the floor. </p><p>He screamed as he cried his lungs out, not minding how everyone is staring at them. </p><p>“What should I fucking do now?! How should I live without you?!” Taehyung said, hitting his chest despite the fact that he is having difficulty to breathe. </p><p>He felt his walls crashing down, unable to process everything that happened to him for the day. </p><p>His heart broke with the fact that he hurt Dahyun’s feelings, but his heart completely shattered into pieces as soon as he heard about his father’s death. </p><p>He wanted to just break everything apart. Make a mess out of everything he sees around him. He didn’t know what to do. He felt like he has no one but himself. </p><p>His stepmother found the strength to stand up as she walked up to Taehyung, hugging him into her arms as she patted his back. </p><p>Jungkook let his tears fall as he followed his mother. “I’m sorry for coming late.” He said, feeling bad that he wasn’t by his mother’s side when his stepfather died. </p><p>It took a lot of strength for Taehyung to get up from the floor as he wiped his tears. “I’m going to stick to my words, dad.” He talked to himself as he stared at the door heading towards the emergency room where his father’s body is still in. </p><p>“I’m going to make you proud. I know you’re always with me.” He said, putting his palm on his chest as he closed his eyes, letting his tears fall once more.</p><p>Thoughts of his father smiling at him as he asked him to take after his steps in managing the company and getting his life together gave him the strength to gather himself up. </p><p>“I will make you proud. I’m sorry that I wasn’t with you during your last breath. I love you.” Taehyung said, collecting himself as he knew he had to be strong for the next challenges that his life has to offer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun cried herself to sleep last night, making her eyes look puffy. </p><p>She looked at her expression in the mirror, sadness and emptiness evident on her face. She does not even care about how she looks right now, as thoughts of her argument with Taehyung lingered her mind. </p><p>She took a deep breath as she prepared for what this day has to offer to her. </p><p>She headed outside, not even expecting to see Taehyung’s apartment room with lights on as she knew that he did not bother to come home last night.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, she walked down the stairs, feeling every step she took heavier than usual. </p><p>Her heart felt like a broken glass, something that takes a lot of time and effort to be put back together again. </p><p>Dahyun cannot forget how Taehyung let go of her when she grabbed his hand last night. She could not forget how she felt as if a hole has been made in her heart when he glared at her as he walked away. </p><p>His words hurt her as if she has been shot with a bullet. The way he is pushing her away despite telling her that he will always be by her side is making her heart break even more, if that’s even possible. </p><p>She stopped on her tracks, breaking down in the middle of the university grounds, not even caring about how people are looking at her. </p><p>“Please show up. Taehyung. Please stop breaking my heart.” Dahyun said, sobbing continuously as she tugged on her chest, struggling to breathe. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun! Why are you crying?” Chaeyoung came to her rescue as she helped her stand up. </p><p>Dahyun turned to look at her friend who looks very worried at her. “Taehyung. Taehyung is pushing me away. You’re wrong Chaeyoung. He is not head over heels for me.” She said, having a difficult time saying each word as she continuously sobbed in her friend’s arms. </p><p>Chaeyoung patted her back, letting her own tears fall as she is feeling how hurt her friend is. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung has been having a hard time recovering with his father’s death since the past week, forgetting about anything else in his life. </p><p>He is preoccupied with his father’s funeral and the company matters, as he is struggling to balance all of his responsibilities.</p><p>His mind then becomes filled with thoughts of Dahyun crying as he left her behind during that night. That very night when his world fell apart. </p><p>Taehyung covered his face with his hands as he leaned on the desk of his office, previously his father’s. </p><p>Despite the unfortunate news, he still has to keep the company in shape. He has no time for anything else other than his father’s funeral and his responsibilities in the company.</p><p>He wanted to run back to Dahyun and tell her that he regrets how he made her cry. How he hurt her. How he pushed her away that night. </p><p>Words cannot explain how much he despises himself at how he treated Dahyun as if she is not someone significant in his life. </p><p>He loves her. He truly does. Taehyung only wants the best for her. He wants her to always be happy. Always have that genuine, beautiful smile on her face. He wants her to just be surrounded with good things. </p><p>Taehyung knew that he is being selfish with what he is doing right now. He knew that suddenly leaving her behind must have torn her heart into pieces. </p><p>He knew all that yet he chose to shut her out of his life. He did not want to come back to her, hug her into his arms and plant several kisses onto her face. </p><p>Taehyung did not want to be by her side, yet. Not when he needs to be strong and focused on his responsibilities. </p><p>He did not want to go back to her because he knew that he would not be able to leave again if he saw her face.</p><p>Taehyung is scared of not being able to bear the pain upon seeing Dahyun again, only to leave her behind as he has to face a lot more responsibilities that are too much for him to take. </p><p>He took a deep breath, not even noticing that his tears have been continuously falling since he sat down in this office. </p><p>A knock interrupted his thoughts as his secretary came to hand in some files to be signed. </p><p>“Sir. You do know that the funeral will be held tomorrow afternoon, right?” his secretary asked, reminding him about a day he never knew will come to his life. </p><p>He nodded as he dismissed his secretary, leaving him alone in the four walls of the room once again. </p><p>“Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.” He talked to himself, knowing that he will again have a difficult time saying his last goodbyes to his father. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun lazily dragged herself up from her bed, feeling tired that she wasn’t able to sleep properly last night. </p><p>She’s still having a hard time with the fact that Taehyung is still not responding to her calls, but she occupies herself with the schoolwork given to her by their professors. </p><p>Dahyun is also worried about how Taehyung is not attending their classes. She knew about him taking a break before, so she assumes that he probably is doing the same this time. </p><p>She let out a deep sigh as she headed towards the shower to prepare going out. </p><p>Thoughts of Taehyung never left her mind. She knew that she is definitely angry at him, but a part of her also feels like she understands why he is leaving her out of his problems. </p><p>“You don’t know how difficult it is for me to open up about my problems.” </p><p>Taehyung’s words came to her mind, as she tried to understand why he is acting like that. </p><p>Dahyun partly knows about his life. How he struggled so much that he had to take a three-year break from school. She knew how Taehyung cried into her arms when he told her about that. </p><p>She thought that if Taehyung took years to finally open up about his struggles, it must be difficult for him to decide sharing about his problems right now. </p><p>She did her very best to rationalise how things are between her and Taehyung, yet she still feels very unfair. </p><p>Her heart felt heavy with the fact that he is still ignoring her and pushing her away despite how she is reaching out to him. </p><p>Dahyun sighed as she went out of the bathroom to change into her clothes. </p><p>Upon opening her door, she noticed a group of men taking out Taehyung’s stuff from his apartment. </p><p>She immediately ran toward them, afraid that Taehyung really left her for good. “Excuse me. Why are you taking out his things?” Dahyun asked, stopping the men from whatever they were doing. </p><p>The caretaker came and walked towards Dahyun. “Someone came earlier this morning to sign the termination contract for Taehyung’s stay here.” She explained, giving Dahyun a weak smile as she knew about the relationship between Taehyung and her. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head, denying the thought that Taehyung did not even bother to say goodbye to her if he truly decided to leave her. “No. That can’t be true. Taehyung would never leave me behind like that.” She said, tears falling out from her eyes as she held Miss Song’s shoulders, looking at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry Dahyun. This room is now free for rent.” Miss Song said, patting Dahyun’s shoulders.</p><p>Dahyun bit her lower lip, preventing herself from crying out loud as she struggled to find ways to keep in contact with Taehyung. </p><p>She hurriedly ran towards the university, hoping that Professor Park could give her Taehyung’s address. </p><p>Dahyun continuously sobbed as she tried to catch her breath, having a hard time containing herself. </p><p>She reached Professor Park’s office, barging in, forgetting about being respectful for a moment.</p><p>Professor Park knew why Dahyun looks like that. He knew that Taehyung is doing the same as he did back then. Leaving people behind, not allowing them to have a glimpse of his worries. </p><p>“Professor.” Dahyun said, still tearing up as she doesn’t even care about how the professor thinks about her right now. </p><p>“Do you have Taehyung’s address? Or whatever that could lead me towards him?” She asked, desperation apparent in her voice. </p><p>Professor Park shook his head. “I have no idea where he is.” He explained, as he is aware of the fact that Taehyung decided to live in the villa given to him by his father, which he has no idea where it is located at. </p><p>Dahyun fell down on her knees, feeling weak at everything that’s happening to her right now. </p><p>She wanted to cry out loud but she knew she would make a scene. She gathered her strength to stand up as she bowed to the professor before her. </p><p>Tears continued to come out from her eyes, as if it will never end from falling. She took a deep breath , grabbing her phone to call the person who probably is aware of Taehyung’s whereabouts right now. </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook.” Dahyun said with a weak voice, as she heard Jungkook accepting her call.</p><p>“Dahyun. How are you doing?” Jungkook asked, aware that she is still having a hard time with her relationship with Taehyung. </p><p>“Please come and see me.” Dahyun said, cracking her voice as she finally let her sobs be heard by Jungkook. </p><p>“I’m coming to you.” Jungkook replied as he ended the call, immediately leaving in the middle of his piano practice with his mentors. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook drove as fast as he could to where Dahyun is, not even caring about the fact that his mentors gave him a scolding for suddenly barging out of his rehearsals. </p><p>He parked his car and headed straight to the cafe where Dahyun was waiting for him. </p><p>Looking around the cafe, he finally saw Dahyun reading a book with two cups of drink on the table. </p><p>Jungkook smiled at the thought that she already had his drink ordered. “Dahyun.” He said as he finally approached her.</p><p>Dahyun looked up from her book to Jungkook who is smiling at her. </p><p>She forced a smile at him. “How was your rehearsal?” She asked, not knowing about the fact that Jungkook just skipped it for her. </p><p>“It was fine.” He lied. </p><p>“I know it’s too sudden for me to call you considering that your schedule is packed, but can I please ask you something?” Dahyun asked, aware that Jungkook came back to Korea for the preparations of his upcoming worldwide competition. </p><p>Jungkook grabbed his drink as he leaned his back against the chair. “Anything from you.” He replied, already knowing that it is about Taehyung.</p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat as she fiddled with her hair. “Do you know where Taehyung is staying?” She asked, hoping that Jungkook would give an answer to her question. </p><p>Jungkook sighed, knowing that Taehyung shut her out of his life. “No. We may be stepbrothers but we don’t live together.” He did not lie. Only him and his stepmother are staying in their house. He only knows that Taehyung is always at the company, which he chose not to say because he wants Taehyung to be the one to tell her that. He didn’t want to meddle more in between them. </p><p>Dahyun’s heart fell, feeling disappointed that the last person who probably knows where Taehyung is, has not given her the answer she wanted to hear.</p><p>She took a deep breath as she blinked her tears away, feeling already tired of crying. </p><p>Jungkook’s heart broke at the scene before him. He hated the fact that Dahyun is sad, for he wanted her to be happy all the time. </p><p>“How are things between you and Taehyung?” He asked, trying to start talking about the reason why Dahyun called up to meet him. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head as she looked at him. “He left his apartment for good. He is not answering my calls. I don’t know where he is. We haven’t talked properly since that night we fought.” She explained, letting out a  sigh. </p><p>Jungkook’s face softened at the sight of Dahyun being down. He didn’t like seeing her like that. He is angry at how Taehyung is breaking her heart. The heart that Jungkook only wants to be happy. </p><p>“Taehyung’s father died that night.” He explained, trying to let Dahyun be aware of the reason why Taehyung is not around. </p><p>Dahyun’s face fell. She hated herself for blaming Taehyung for suddenly leaving when he is in fact, having the hardest time of his life. </p><p>“Taehyung has been busy with everything. He is also busy handling the responsibilities left by his father.” Jungkook said, hoping that Dahyun would at least feel better for knowing the reason behind Taehyung’s disappearance.</p><p>Dahyun felt bad. She wanted to be with Taehyung during his hardest times. She felt like he does not consider her someone reliable, someone whom he can lean on in times of sadness and pain. </p><p>She understands that Taehyung might be having a hard time, but she is still wondering why he left without a word. </p><p>Jungkook noticed that Dahyun is staring blankly at her drink, probably thinking about Taehyung. </p><p>His heart broke at the thought of Dahyun still being preoccupied with Taehyung despite that fact that he is right there in front of her, right there for her. </p><p>He cleared his throat to grab Dahyun’s attention. </p><p>She looked at him, as she anticipated what he was going to say.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, worried about Dahyun who looks like she is carrying the world on her back. </p><p>Dahyun gave him a weak smile. “I feel bad. I feel bad for not knowing Taehyung’s struggles. I’m still hoping that he would come back to me. I want to tell him that everything is gonna be alright. I want to be there for him.” She said, genuinely hoping that everything will be back to the way it used to. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three months have passed since the death of his father and Taehyung is still preoccupied with the company as he still struggles to keep everything intact. </p><p>The employees are having a hard time with the sudden death of their head, which caused a lot of work to be left undone.</p><p>Taehyung knew that he needed to be strong for continuing the legacy that his father left for him. He barely has time to sleep, not that he felt like he needed it. </p><p>Thoughts of everything that’s happening to him occupied his mind. His father, the company, his school requirements, and his relationship with Dahyun. </p><p>He is not yet confident to face her. To tell her that he apologises for being a jerk. For leaving her without a word. For hurting her feelings. </p><p>Taehyung knew that Dahyun would understand him, and he hated it. He hated the fact that despite everything he did, Dahyun will still forgive him.</p><p>He feels that she doesn’t deserve him. He wants her to be with someone who will never make her cry. And for the time being, he cannot be that someone. </p><p>Pulling his hair out of frustration, he took a deep breath as he is reminded of the happiest times he spent with Dahyun. </p><p>Her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her presence. He misses everything about her. </p><p>She is the one who gave him a reason to finally smile in this world that he hated the most. His heart is breaking at the fact that he is the reason why Dahyun’s happiness is shattered, with how his words and actions cut through her heart that night. </p><p>Taehyung’s thoughts about Dahyun were interrupted when Professor Park came in his office. </p><p>“How are things going on?” The professor asked, sitting in front of the boy who used to avoid being seated as the owner of this very company. </p><p>Taehyung let out a sigh as he handed him a cup of tea. “Not good. The company is having a hard time adjusting with the sudden death of my father.” He replied, taking a sip of his own tea. </p><p>“He apparently had several businesses left to be done, but with the limited time we have, I’m here doing my very best to keep everything in place.” He continued, rubbing his temples as he felt his head ache. </p><p>Professor Park gave him a smile, proud of how his student is handling everything in his hands. “I know you’re going to do well. You’re my best friend’s son.” He said, patting Taehyung’s shoulder. </p><p>Taehyung smiled back at him, feeling thankful that he at least has a father figure around him. “What made you stop by here?” He asked, wondering why he stopped by, considering that he’s probably busy. </p><p>The professor handed him a document. “Your diploma. I knew you wouldn’t have time to attend the graduation this weekend.” He said, feeling proud that Taehyung was still able to complete his requirements despite the fact that he is preoccupied with everything. </p><p>Taehyung stared blankly at the document as his smile faltered. </p><p>“The dean has acknowledged your hard work Taehyung. He promised to stop over and have a meal with you next time.” The professor said.</p><p>“How’s Dahyun doing?” Taehyung asked, pain apparent in his heart as he felt weird saying her name after months. </p><p>Professor Park gave him a weak smile, knowing how much Taehyung cares for her. “She’s doing just great. She’s graduating at the top of your class. Dahyun is a really bright girl.” He said, assuring Taehyung that she is well.</p><p>Taehyung is not even surprised. He knew that Dahyun is a very hardworking person. He smiled, genuinely proud at her.</p><p>“How is she?” He asked, not finding the right words to ask if she’s still coping with what he did to her. </p><p>The professor’s smile disappeared. He knew what Taehyung was talking about. He remembers how Dahyun came running to his office, looking for Taehyung with tears falling from her eyes. </p><p>Looking at how sad Taehyung’s eyes look, he knew that both of them are hurting each other’s feelings. </p><p>“Taehyung. You do know that Dahyun is waiting for you, right?” He asked, worried about his best friend’s son and how he is torturing his own heart by being apart from her. </p><p>Taehyung licked his lips as he drank from his cup of tea. “I’m scared. I’m scared to see her breaking down in front of me. I’m scared that she might not love me anymore.” He said, feeling his heart break into pieces. </p><p>“I’m afraid that I’d have to leave her again once I fix things between us. I still have so much things on my plate and I know that she will risk everything just to help me. I want her to live her own life without being worried over me.” Taehyung said, surprised at how he is opening up to the professor before him. </p><p>Professor Park’s face softened at Taehyung’s words. He knew what he meant.</p><p>“Taehyung. I’m saying this not as your professor, but as your father’s friend.” He replied, causing Taehyung to look at him. </p><p>“I understand what you’re doing. I know that you find it burdensome to tell other people what you’re going through. I know that you don’t want to bother those who are important to you.” The professor told him, causing Taehyung to let out a sigh. </p><p>“But you also need to consider the fact that you are hurting both Dahyun and yourself.” He continued, placing his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder.</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes glistened with tears as he understood what his professor meant. </p><p>“She wants to help you Taehyung. But that doesn’t mean she will forget everything in her life. I’m sure Dahyun is responsible enough to continue living her life while being by your side at the same time.” His professor continued, this time giving him a genuine smile.</p><p>Taehyung’s heart felt as if a needle had been taken out from it. His professor's words made him realise that he does not need to hurt Dahyun and himself with the way he is shutting her out of his life. </p><p>He felt mad at himself for being a fool for risking his relationship with Dahyun when he can just slowly let her enter this part of his life. </p><p>Taehyung felt bad that he did not trust Dahyun enough to be by his side, to help him deal with all that’s happening in his life. </p><p>“Let her see this world of yours. You guys are not lovers for nothing.” Professor Park joked, trying to brighten up the atmosphere.</p><p>Taehyung let out a chuckle. “How did you even know that?” Taehyung asked, now wiping his cheeks stained with tears. </p><p>“You two have this sparkling connection that anyone can see.” The professor said, genuinely happy with the fact that Taehyung was able to rationalise his words. </p><p>“Don’t put your relationship to waste. Go back to her. I’m sure she is waiting for you with open arms.” He continued, patting Taehyung’s shoulder as he drank his tea.</p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath as he nodded his head. “I won’t. I’m going back to her.” He said, delighted at the thought of surprising her in her graduation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun woke up every morning with thoughts of Taehyung greeting her by her door, giving her a cheeky grin as he teases her for the entire day. </p><p>The past three months have been too much of an emotional ride for her, as she tried her best to attain her goal of graduating at the top of her class while her heart and mind are both preoccupied with Taehyung. </p><p>She would be lying if she admits that she never expected to suddenly see Taehyung waiting for her outside her door, hugging her and giving her a kiss. </p><p>Dahyun hated herself for still longing for him despite how he left without a word. She badly wants to see him again, to spend time with him and get everything back to the way it used to.</p><p>However, she cannot deny the fact that she is hurt and upset at how he shrugged her out of his life. She felt as if he doesn’t see her the way she sees him. She felt as if he didn’t love her enough for him to stay by her side. </p><p>The pain he has brought to her heart is too much for her to handle, yet she is still yearning for him to come back. </p><p>Dahyun likes him a lot. She likes him to the point that she feels like a mindless fool who keeps on waiting for someone who probably has completely shut her out of his life.</p><p>She let out a deep breath, forcing herself up from her bed to prepare for a special day ahead of her.</p><p>Her phone buzzed, causing her to wake up from her thoughts. “Son Chae.” She replied to her friend’s call with a weak smile. </p><p>“Dahyun! I was afraid that you’d wake up late on our graduation day.” Chaeyoung said, taking the responsibility of waking her friend up these past few months as she‘s having troubles with her sleep. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled. “Of course I wouldn’t even dare wake up late for a day like this.” She replied, feeling excited at the thought of finally graduating. </p><p>“What will you do tomorrow? Should we celebrate with a drink?” Chaeyoung said, clicking her tongue as she let out a laugh. </p><p>“Pass. I will never drink again.” Dahyun said, remembering what she did the last time she was drunk. </p><p>Her heart ached as thoughts of Taehyung bringing her home and her finally confessing to him lingered her mind. </p><p>Chaeyoung noticed how the other line went quiet. She cleared her throat, bringing Dahyun back to her senses. “What are your plans for tomorrow then?” She asked, wondering why her friend is not in the mood for some fun. </p><p>“I have an interview at a small news publishing office, the one that I had my internship in.” Dahyun replied, causing her friend to scoff. </p><p>“You will just be graduating and you already have a job in line? Also, your qualifications are too high for a small business.” Chaeyoung said, wondering why her friend is all worked up with her life. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head. “I want to work right away. Big companies do not usually recruit new employees this time of the year.” She said, desperately wanting to be busy with her own life to ease the pain Taehyung has brought her. </p><p>“You’re really amazing Kim Dahyun.” Chaeyoung said, causing Dahyun to let out a laugh. “Anyway I’m hanging up. I’m going to get ready. See you later!” She said as she ended the call. </p><p>Dahyun stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. “You can do it Kim Dahyun.” She encouraged herself, trying to stay optimistic despite her problems with her relationship with Taehyung. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook is down to the last piece of clothing he placed inside his luggage. </p><p>He heaved a sigh as he looked at the invitation laid out on his bed. “Another year-long competition.” He talked to himself as he read what the invitation says. </p><p>Sitting down on the sofa, he leaned his back against it as he rubbed temples. “Why do I have to say goodbye too soon? I barely even had time to meet her.” He said, feeling frustrated that he will be away from Dahyun again.</p><p>He mostly spent the past few months with his mentors as he immersed himself in the intense preparation he had. Jungkook met Dahyun from time to time to hang out with her and check up on how she’s doing, but she is busy just like him. </p><p>“Are you all set?” His mother asked as she entered his room. </p><p>Jungkook stood up and let out a deep breath. “I have to stop by elsewhere to see someone. Would that be okay?” He asked, deciding to attend Dahyun’s graduation to say his farewell to her. </p><p>His mother nodded as she helped him with his stuff. “Have you told her what you feel?” She asked, aware of who her son is meeting despite the fact that he has a flight to run to.</p><p>Jungkook looked at his mother with a weak smile. “I’m planning to tell her today.” He said, knowing that he will just get his heart broken at what’s about to come.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cheers and laughters from the students filled the hall as they enthusiastically threw their graduation caps. </p><p>Excitement is felt everywhere as they are finally through with this chapter of their lives. </p><p>Dahyun looked around with a smile on her face, feeling proud and accomplished of herself. </p><p>She saw Chaeyoung running towards her as she grabbed her out of the busy venue.</p><p>“Dahyun! Your speech was awesome. I’m a proud best friend here!” Chaeyoung said as she patted Dahyun’s head, genuinely smiling at her friend. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled as she jokingly pushed Chaeyoung’s hand away from her head. “Of course. I’m Kim Dahyun!” She said, pointing to herself using her thumb as she winked at Chaeyoung. </p><p>“I’m glad to see you smiling happily again Dahyun.” Chaeyoung said, knowing that she’s going through a hard time.</p><p>Dahyun knew what she was talking about and she gave her a smile. “I have to stay strong for myself.” She replied, ignoring how her heart ached as she touched the necklace Taehyung has given to her. </p><p>“Oh. Jeon Jungkook!” Chaeyoung said, causing Dahyun to turn around to see him standing behind her. </p><p>Dahyun smiled at him, happy with his presence in one of the most important days of her life. </p><p>“Congratulations. Sorry for being late.” Jungkook said, looking at Dahyun with his loving eyes. </p><p>Chaeyoung noticed the atmosphere between the two as she cleared her throat. “I’m going to take a picture with my block mates. Take your time.” She said, cheekily smiling at Jungkook for she knew about his feelings for her friend. </p><p>Dahyun nodded as she waved her hand to her friend who was walking away from them. </p><p>“Dahyun.” Jungkook said, grabbing Dahyun’s attention from Chaeyoung to him.</p><p>She hummed in response as she saw him handing her a bouquet of flowers. “Oh? Why did you even bother buying these?” She said, grabbing the flowers from Jungkook’s hand.</p><p>Jungkook’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Dahyun’s fingertips brush his hand. He bitterly smiled at how pathetic he felt as he knew that it meant nothing to her.</p><p>“It’s a special occasion. Of course you deserve a gift.” He said, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Dahyun chucked at his response, feeling touched that he made an effort to give her something on her graduation day. </p><p>“I’m here to say goodbye.” Jungkook said, causing Dahyun to shift her gaze from the bouquet of flowers to  him.</p><p>“Oh. You’re already leaving for your competition?” She asked, feeling sad that he will be apart from her again. </p><p>Jungkook is one of the very few people who has helped her cope up with the situation between her and Taehyung. She is grateful that he has constantly been checking up on her and trying his best to make her company.</p><p>“Yes. My flight is in a few hours.” Jungkook’s words woke Dahyun from her thoughts as she gave him a worried look. </p><p>“The airport is far from here. You better get going now.” She said, concerned that he will be late for his flight. </p><p>Jungkook shook his head as he chuckled at Dahyun’s reaction. “It’s alright. I wanted to see your face before leaving.” He said, finally finding confidence to open up about his unspoken feelings. </p><p>Dahyun bit her lower lip, feeling anxious at what Jungkook is about to say to her. She knew about his feelings, but she feels bad that she cannot return him the favour. </p><p>He noticed how Dahyun reacted but he ignored it. Jungkook will no longer bottle up his feelings for her. He is not even expecting her to accept his feelings as he knows that she already has her heart set to Taehyung. </p><p>“You do know that I like you, right?” He finally said, taking a deep breath as he felt his heart ache. </p><p>Dahyun sighed as she looked down on the ground. “Jungkook. You—“</p><p>“I know. I know that Taehyung is the one whom you like. “ He said, not minding that he did not let her finish with what she was going to say because he knew that it would hurt so much if he heard it from her.</p><p>Dahyun’s face softened as she looked at him, feeling bad that she is hurting his feelings. </p><p>Jungkook licked his lips as he looked around, trying to avoid Dahyun’s gaze as he felt like his tears are about to fall any time soon. </p><p>“I’m not expecting you to like me back. I just......” He said, letting out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I just want to tell you that. I want you to know about my feelings.” He continued, cracking his voice as he finally let his tears start to fall from his eyes. </p><p>Dahyun held his arms as she waited for him to look at her eyes. “Thank you.” She said, giving him a smile. </p><p>“Thank you for liking me.” She continued as she wiped the tears from his cheeks. </p><p>Jungkook bitterly smiled as he let out a chuckle. “So this is how it feels like.” He said, locking his gaze onto Dahyun as he bit his lower lip. </p><p>“If I hadn’t left your side back when we were little, do you think we could have been together by now?” He asked, adding the pain in his heart as he knew that nothing would change if he asked that. </p><p>Dahyun let go of his arms as she shook her head. “I’m pretty sure you would have met way prettier girls than me.” She joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.</p><p>Jungkook laughed as he wiped his tears. “How is it even possible to fall for someone else other than you?” He said, causing Dahyun’s smile to disappear into a serious look. </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook.” Dahyun said, feeling bad that her heart is not even fluttering at what he said. </p><p>“It’s all about the timing. I missed it. It’s all my fault.” Jungkook said, knowing that Dahyun is blaming herself for not liking him back. </p><p>She moved closer to him as he pulled him into a hug. “It’s no one’s fault. If you haven’t left back then, you would not be where you are right now. I’m happy with how things turned out.” She said as she moved her body away from him, still holding his arms as she gave him a smile. </p><p>“And I hope you are happy too.” She continued, letting go of his arms as she stepped back a little. </p><p>Jungkook is hurt. He is broken-hearted, yet his heart felt contented. He already knew that he will be rejected, but he felt the need to tell her his unspoken feelings. </p><p>“I am happy as long as you are. Please always have that smile on your face. I won’t hesitate to run back here to make you laugh if I ever hear that you are crying by yourself.” He said, holding her arms as he pulled her into a hug. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled as she went into his arms, patting her hands against his back. </p><p>“See you soon Jeon Jungkook.” She said, making Jungkook’s heart beat fast, ignoring the pain of being rejected. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took every strength he has for Taehyung to drag his feet towards their university.</p><p>His heart felt heavy at the thought of seeing Dahyun cry as he shows up in front of her with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, that he thinks is no way near her beauty. </p><p>Feeling nervous, he finally let his feet move. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he looked around the school grounds, hoping to see Dahyun right away as he knew that she would stand out among the rest.</p><p>The beating of his heart made him go crazy, but he would not even dare back off now. He is determined to go and hug Dahyun back into his arms.</p><p>Taehyung finally decided to tell her everything. From his dad, to the company that he is now handling. He is ready to see her cry despite the fact that it breaks his heart into pieces. </p><p>He is ready to face everything as long as it’s with her. </p><p>Smiling at the thought of being with Dahyun again, he moved closer to where most of the students are. </p><p>No signs of Dahyun are around, causing him to let out a sigh. He decided to walk to the back garden of the university, hoping to see Dahyun is seating there, chatting and laughing with her friends. </p><p>His eyes lit up, finally seeing Dahyun, only to be disappointed with the sight of who she was hugging. </p><p>Dropping the bouquet of flowers similar to what Dahyun is already holding, his tears fell at how happy she looks in Jungkook’s arms.</p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath as he forced himself to walk away from them. </p><p>“She already has someone else to make her happy.” He talked to himself, feeling as if his world turned upside down. </p><p>Anger, frustration and madness did not even come into Taehyung’s senses. He knew that he deserves this. </p><p>Taehyung realised that it would be surprising if Dahyun would still accept him into her arms. Let alone still have feelings for him. </p><p>He hit his chest with his own fists as he struggled to breathe. </p><p>Heading straight to his car, he looked at the empty road before his eyes. </p><p>“I deserve it all. I deserve to be forgotten by her.” He said, resting his head against the steering wheel as he cried out his pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun abruptly stood up from her seat, causing her pile of her paperwork to fall on the floor. </p><p>She has been working in this small news publishing business for six months already, right after her graduation. </p><p>Despite how she could’ve been working in bigger companies, she loved the working environment here,  along with her co-employees. </p><p>Surprise and shock are apparent in her face as she heard that their company is shutting down for good. </p><p>“What do you mean we’re closing down? I don’t understand!” She said to her supervisor who just told them that they’re no longer operating as a business. </p><p>The other employees murmured about the possibility of them being transferred to the main company that owns this place. </p><p>Dahyun looked at them with a questioning look on her face. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked them, turning their attention to her, along with their supervisor. </p><p>“Remember when I told you about KT News Publishing Company owning us?” Her supervisor replied, causing Dahyun’s eyes to widen in shock. </p><p>“Apparently, they wanted to lessen the small companies that they co-own. They are in lack of employees as most of them are bribed by the company’s other competitors.” The supervisor explained, causing the employees to let out a sigh as they understand where this is heading. </p><p>Dahyun slowly nodded her head with her eyebrows furrowed. “So you’re saying that they’re closing us down to transfer the employees to their company?” She asked, placing her hands on her waist as she licked her lower lip. </p><p>The supervisor nodded, patting Dahyun‘s shoulder. “They’re most likely taking everyone else. You don’t have to worry about losing your jobs.” She explained, looking at everyone else with a reassuring smile. </p><p>Dahyun didn’t know what to feel. It has always been her goal to work in that company. She cannot explain how disappointed she was when she heard that they did not accept interns back when she was having her internship. </p><p>Among the questionable emotions Dahyun is feeling, excitement and anticipation dominated. She cannot wait to step into the company that she dreamt of working in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, the newly transferred employees will start working tomorrow.” Taehyung’s secretary said, handing him a document filled with their resumes. </p><p>“Your meeting with them starts first thing in the morning.” She continued as she bowed before leaving the room. </p><p>Taehyung let out a sigh while going through the resumes of the good amount of employees coming to his company. </p><p>He massaged his temples, feeling stressed with how he had to close down one of their co-owned companies just to fill in the spot of his employees who left for his rival company. </p><p>Looking through the papers, he felt his heart stop beating as soon as he saw a familiar face and a familiar name—the one who always occupies his heart and mind, all day and night. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” He said, holding onto her resume as he tugged his chest, finding it difficult to breathe. </p><p>Taehyung felt as if the world around him became all quiet and silent. He felt as if time stopped. He felt various emotions all at once. </p><p>Memories of how he spent time with her, how happy he was just by being with her, how his heart never failed to  beat a little too fast whenever she gave him her beautiful smile, how everything else didn’t matter whenever he’s by her side, made him feel tears falling from his eyes. </p><p>Letting out a deep breath, Taehyung stood up from his chair as he grabbed his coat and car keys. </p><p>He briefly saw Dahyun’s address and it did not take him a minute to hesitate about going there to see her. </p><p>Anxiously tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Taehyung licked his lips as he headed towards her new place. </p><p>Thoughts of finally seeing her face made his heart feel lighter and happier, but he also felt afraid that Dahyun might be with someone else. Someone who is making her happy. Someone who is making her feel loved. Someone who is not him. </p><p>These pessimistic thoughts prevented him from finding her and finally going back to be with her this past year. </p><p>He shook his head, pushing away all this negativity behind. </p><p>Despite being broken-hearted with what he saw during Dahyun’s graduation, he still hopes that what he thinks is not the reality. </p><p>He never bothered to ask Jungkook about it, afraid that he might get the answer that he expected. </p><p>Finally arriving outside Dahyun’s place, he stopped his car as he stared at the dark road before him. </p><p>His eyes lit up, finally seeing Dahyun walking a few meters away from his car. </p><p>Taehyung saw Dahyun letting out a sigh as she placed her hands into the pockets of her coat. </p><p>He cannot help but to smile at how adorable she looked with her cheeks puffing out while she kept her eyes on the ground. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. Will you give us a chance to start all over again?” He talked to himself, seeing Dahyun’s silhouette disappear as she entered the condominium building. </p><p>Taehyung felt uneasy. He is unsure of how Dahyun would react upon finally seeing him tomorrow. He thought that she might express her anger and frustration at him, and he is ready to accept whatever she will say to him tomorrow. </p><p>One thing that he is afraid of is that Dahyun might not give him a second chance. He is not even aware of whether she’s seeing someone else or not, but his whole being hopes that she still has her heart for him. Just like how his heart only beats for her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stretched her arms, standing up from the bed as she heard Chaeyoung rustling with the cooking pans in the kitchen. </p><p>“Good Morning Son Chae!” Dahyun said, pulling a chair from their dining table as she happily waited for her breakfast to be served. </p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head, smiling at her friend who is waiting for the food. </p><p>“What are you gonna do without me?” She said, finally placing down the food before Dahyun’s eyes. </p><p>Dahyun cheekily smiled at her friend, grabbing her utensils to finally start digging in. </p><p>“I’m glad we chose to rent this unit together. That way I don’t have to worry about my meals anymore.” She replied, grabbing a glass of water. </p><p>Chaeyoung felt relieved. She is genuinely worried for her friend who acts like everything is alright whenever she’s with her. </p><p>She knows that Dahyun is still fighting the unbearable pain that Taehyung has brought her heart. She wants to tell Dahyun to get over him, but she knows that her friend is still waiting for him to come back.</p><p>Deciding to live together, Chaeyoung knew that it was the best choice that she has made. She did not want Dahyun to live alone, considering that she is having a hard time with Taehyung still in her heart and mind.</p><p>She sighed, finally starting to eat the food that she just cooked. </p><p>Dahyun noticed that her friend is in deep thoughts. She flicked her fingers before Chaeyoung’s eyes, grabbing her attention. </p><p>“What?” Her friend replied, glaring at her for leaving her in shock.</p><p>“What’s with the dozing off? Aren’t you going to congratulate me for my first day in my dream company?” Dahyun asked, excitement all over her body. </p><p>Chaeyoung chuckled. “This breakfast is enough for a congratulatory gift you moron.” She said, hitting Dahyun’s head with her spoon. </p><p>Dahyun blinked and glared at her friend. “By the way, how long is that overseas trip with your co-workers?” She asked, eyeing the luggage by the door. </p><p>“Trip my face. It’s still work.” Chaeyoung scoffed, taking a bite of the food. “I’ll be back by the weekend. Do me a favour and try not to burn the unit please.” She continued, teasing Dahyun who is not much of a good cook. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed as she stood up from her seat to place her plates on the sink. </p><p>“Keep safe Son Chae. See you on Saturday!” She gave her a wink as she headed to the bathroom to prepare for the big day ahead of her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung took a few minutes before leaving his car to head inside the company.</p><p>Among all the time he spent here, this is the first time his heart felt this heavy. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he clicked on the elevator button heading to the floor where his office is located. </p><p>“Good Morning sir. The employees are already waiting in the function room. I informed them that you just arrived.” His secretary said, bowing to him as if he’s way older than her despite the fact that she’s already the same age as his mom. </p><p>Taehyung gave her a smile as he headed to his office to drop his things off on his desk. </p><p>“You can do it Taehyung.” He talked to himself, drying his wet palms against his pants as he fixed his necktie, grabbing the door handle headed to the room where Dahyun and the other employees are in. </p><p>Everyone stood up to greet him upon his entrance, and his eyes anxiously looked around to see Dahyun. </p><p>Disappointment plastered onto his face, he heaved a sigh as he saw no signs of Dahyun around. </p><p>“Just where is she?” He thought to himself as he bowed back to his employees. </p><p>The meeting started off smoothly. Taehyung felt glad that the employees seem to have no hard feelings for him, despite closing the company that they used to work in. </p><p>He continued explaining to them his expectations regarding the work ethic and the responsibilities that they needed to possess. </p><p>With the meeting about to reach its end, Taehyung and the rest of those in the room were surprised to hear a knock from the outside. </p><p>Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat, already knowing who is behind the door. </p><p>Despite how it is expected for a ceo to be mad at times like this, he found himself feeling excited with the thought of finally meeting her again. </p><p>Dahyun entered, already bowing her head as she cannot even force herself to lift her face up to see the angry face of the ceo before her eyes. </p><p>She cursed herself for taking the wrong bus on her way to the company, resulting in her, being half an hour late for her first day.</p><p>Taehyung controlled himself from letting out a chuckle at how Dahyun entered the room. </p><p>“She’s still the same tardy girl back in college.” He thought to himself, remembering his first day of school with her. </p><p>He cleared his throat, finally realising that he’s here as her boss and not her long lost boyfriend , if that’s what she would still consider him in her life.</p><p>Dahyun jumped a little on her feet as she felt shivers down her spine. </p><p>“I’m dead.” She whispered to herself before finally lifting her head off the ground. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. Care to explain why you’re late?” Taehyung asked, trying his best to give her a serious face as he is reminded that everyone else is staring at the two of them. </p><p>Dahyun dropped her bag upon seeing the man whose voice she just heard. </p><p>She felt as if everything around her is gone, and that only the two of them are in the room. </p><p>With her heart skipping a beat, she found her mouth opening in shock at the man before her eyes. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” She said to herself, frustrated at the fact that she cannot seem to move from where she is standing. </p><p>Taehyung let out a sigh, acting as if his heart is not beating like crazy at the sight of Dahyun. </p><p>“I’m letting it pass since it’s the first day.” He said, turning his attention from her as he proceeded with his presentation, temporarily forgetting the way his heart and mind feel as if it’s exploding in happiness, excitement, and anxiousness. </p><p>It took a minute for Dahyun to process what he said, finally sitting down beside the other employees in the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun cannot even hear what the hell Taehyung was explaining in front of them with thoughts of how he is there standing before her as her boss lingered her mind.</p><p>She felt her heart stop beating, realising that the day she has waited for almost a year has finally arrived. The day of Taehyung, finally going back to her life. </p><p>Staring blankly on the desk, Dahyun’s attention was called out by one of her co-employees.</p><p>“Dahyun. The meeting is over. Everyone else has left. What are you even doing?” One of her closest colleagues tapped her arm, waking her up from her thoughts.</p><p>She blinked as she shook her head, finally realising that the room is now empty. </p><p>“Oh. Right.” She mumbled to herself as she stood up, following her colleague. </p><p>“Our desk is on the same floor as the ceo’s office. We better get going or you’ll really get scolded this time.” She told the dozing off Dahyun. </p><p>Dahyun felt as if all her energy is drained down. She cannot believe that she’s really in the same place with Taehyung, but as her boss. </p><p>With every emotion she’s feeling at the moment, her heart feels like it can burst any time soon.</p><p>She wants to run into his arms and just cry in front of him because he’s finally there. There for her. </p><p>But Dahyun cannot ignore the anger rising up within her. She is upset, frustrated, and mad at what Taehyung did to her. </p><p>She felt a pang into her heart, disappointed at how he did not bother calling her or updating her about anything. She felt as if she was insignificant in his life. </p><p>Dahyun is afraid. She’s afraid of facing him and talking to him. She’s afraid that he might not have feelings for her anymore. She’s scared that Taehyung might have changed. That Taehyung might have completely gotten over her. </p><p>She blinked her thoughts away as she focused on starting the pile of work on her desk. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she hit her chest with her palm. “Focus Dahyun. Focus.” She encouraged herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung’s cold and intimidating facade disappeared as soon as he entered his office. </p><p>His legs wobbled, feeling weak as he struggled to stand straight. </p><p>He grabbed the edge of his desk to support himself to sit down. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, he licked his lower lip as he leaned his back against the chair. </p><p>“She’s really here.” He talked to himself, struggling to catch his breath. </p><p>Taehyung stood up and headed towards the clear wall of his office. </p><p>He peeked through the window shades as he secretly watched Dahyun from his room. </p><p>Smiling at the sight of her pulling her hair out of confusion, he let out a chuckle. </p><p>Suddenly realising that they haven’t talked about their argument last time, his smile disappeared into a thin line. </p><p>He dragged himself back to his chair, anxiousness evident throughout his mind and heart. </p><p>“I have to do it. I’m no longer waiting.” He said, lifting the telephone off his desk to call his secretary. </p><p>“Yes sir?” The secretary asked as soon as she entered his office. </p><p>“Call the employee who came in late this morning.” He said with a stern voice, feeling nervous deep inside. </p><p>The secretary nodded and bowed, leaving the room to call Dahyun. </p><p>Taehyung let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“This is it.” He talked to himself, anticipating how Dahyun would react to their much-awaited meeting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, can you hand me over a pen?” Her colleague asked with her eyes focused on her laptop. </p><p>Dahyun sighed, staring blankly at her screen as she handed her something. </p><p>“Thank you.” Dahyun’s colleague replied, only to be shocked at what she gave her. </p><p>She shook her head, looking at Dahyun who seems to be out of it since this morning.</p><p>“Dahyun. Are you okay?” She asked, tapping her fingers against Dahyun’s desk. </p><p>Dahyun jumped a little on her seat as she shifted her attention to her colleague. </p><p>She hummed in response as she gave her a weak smile. “What is it?” She asked.</p><p>“I was asking for a pen. Why did you give me your phone?” Her colleague responded, giving Dahyun’s phone back to her. </p><p>Dahyun gasped as she shook her head. “Oh. I’m sorry. I guess I’m not feeling well.” She lied, not wanting to talk about how shocked she is that the man whom she has been waiting for turns out to be the owner of the company she’s working at. </p><p>Her colleague shook her head as she let out a chuckle at Dahyun’s unusual behavior. </p><p>“Excuse me, Dahyun?” Taehyung’s secretary approached her desk. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow, wondering who she is and why she suddenly approached her. </p><p>“Sir is calling you to his office.” She replied, shocking Dahyun at both how his secretary is the age of her mom, and how Taehyung is finally about to talk to her. </p><p>Dahyun took a deep breath as it took everything in her to stand up and follow the secretary. </p><p>Every step she took felt heavier than usual, heading towards his office.</p><p>Upon opening the door, she saw Taehyung busy working with the documents scattered on his table. </p><p>Her heart felt confused. She knew she waited for this day to come yet she cannot help but to be unsure of what is going to happen between them. </p><p>She wants to scream and shout at him. She wants to hit him so badly for hurting her. She wants to tell him how much she hated the fact that he left her without a word. </p><p>Her fluttering feelings are pushed aside, not even finding time to smile at how happy she feels with his presence finally before her. </p><p>Taehyung shifted his gaze from the papers on his desk to Dahyun, who is standing with her eyes staring back at him. </p><p>Hurt and pain took over Taehyung’s heart as he saw how Dahyun’s sad eyes looked at him. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he stared at her with his eyes filled with sorrow. </p><p>“Take a seat.” He said, finding it difficult to look composed before her.</p><p>Dahyun coughed as she tore off her gaze at him. </p><p>She let her feet drag her towards the chair in front of Taehyung’s desk as she gathered her strength to finally face him. </p><p>“How are you?” Taehyung asked, already knowing what answer Dahyun has to give to him. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed, not even knowing how she would react to his question. </p><p>“What do you think?” She sarcastically replied, taking everything in her to prevent herself from breaking down in front of him. </p><p>Taehyung knew it. He knew that Dahyun is trying her best to not falter in front of him. He knew that she wanted to hit him, curse at him, slap him. He knew that she hated his guts. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He voiced out, pain apparent in his voice as his eyes started to glisten with tears. </p><p>“I’m sorry for leaving you behind.” He continued, this time reaching out to grab Dahyun’s hand. </p><p>Dahyun blinked her tears away. She shook his hand off hers, doing the same as what he did to her the last time they met. </p><p>“I don’t need your apologies. I need your explanation.” She said, giving him a cold stare as she struggled to catch her breath. </p><p>Taehyung bit his lower lip, frustrated at himself for making Dahyun feel this way. </p><p>“I had too much to do. I had to be strong on my toes. I had to leave everything behind because.....” He replied, cracking his voice as he pulled out his hair in anger and regret. “Because I knew that I will never be able to leave again once I saw your face.” He continued, leaving Dahyun in more confusion. </p><p>Dahyun stood up from her seat, running her fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Why did you have to leave me? Why? Why did you have to push me away? You didn’t have to leave me. You didn’t have to shut me out of your life even if you’re out here being all worked up with everything!” Dahyun said, not even minding that she’s raising her voice at him. She doesn’t even care about the fact that he is her boss. She only cares about the fact that he’s Taehyung. The Kim Taehyung who made her feel loved, yet the same person who made her heart shatter into pieces. </p><p>Taehyung stood up from his seat as he grabbed Dahyun’s arm to make her face him. </p><p>“I didn’t want you to feel my pain. I didn’t want you to suffer with what I had to go through. I didn’t want you to see how weak I am, how dumb I am, how lost I am.” Taehyung replied, desperation apparent in his voice. </p><p>“Dahyun. I know leaving you behind is the worst fucking thing I did. I know that I hurt you the most. I know that what I did was wrong.” He continued, grabbing both of her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. </p><p>“That is why I came back for you months ago. I came to see you at your graduation.” He continued with tears streaming down his face. </p><p>Dahyun looked at him, even more confused at what he said. </p><p>“But then I saw you with Jungkook. And there, at that very moment. I knew that I didn’t deserve to be with you.” He continued, letting go of Dahyun’s shoulders as he placed his hands on his waist, licking his lips that were bleeding from the way he bit it hard out of his anger towards himself.</p><p>Dahyun let out a sigh, rubbing her temples as she looked at Taehyung with anger in her eyes. </p><p>“I saw you smiling happily while you are in his arms. I saw happiness in you. From that very moment, I realised that I was not the one for you. The one who will bring a smile on your face.” Taehyung explained, feeling how his heart is aching at every word he said. </p><p>Dahyun covered her face with her hands as she muffled out her cries. </p><p>She felt beyond frustrated at how their conversation is going. She felt mad at the fact that Taehyung gave up on her. She felt disappointed at how he did not even realise that he’s the one whom her heart beats for, all this time. </p><p>“You hurt me. You truly did. You made me spend every day and night crying. Crying over the fact that you will no longer be waiting outside my door with that smile on your face. You made me feel like my world is falling apart. Your broken promise of staying by my side made me feel like you really did not love me.” Dahyun said, having a difficult time to breathe with how much she is crying at the moment. </p><p>“But you know what’s funny? I’m still here waiting like a fool. Waiting for you to come back and be with me. Waiting for you to pull me into your arms and tell me how much you love me.” She continued, letting out a shaky breath as she looked at him with her eyes swimming in tears. </p><p>“But seeing how you seem to have given up on us, I guess I need to stop being a fool for you.” She said as she pulled her necklace from her neck, the thing that she never failed to wear, and threw it on the floor. </p><p>“You don’t even know how much I relied onto that fucking necklace you gave me.” She continued, walking away from Taehyung who is crying in pain before her. </p><p>“I have to go now, Sir Taehyung.” Dahyun said, sarcasm evident on her voice as she closed the door and left Taehyung crying with his knees feeling weak onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon felt like Taehyung’s world has ended.</p><p>His much-awaited conversation with Dahyun turned out to be an argument that made the both of them cry in pain. </p><p>It hurt way more than it did compared to the last time they argued. </p><p>Taehyung grunted as he placed his hands on his face, preventing himself from screaming out of frustration. </p><p>He wanted to run after Dahyun but he also wanted to give her some space. He knew that she would be angry and upset at him. He knew that she would break down in frustration and pain before his eyes. He expected everything.</p><p>But what he didn’t expect is that Dahyun was still waiting for him. He loves her. He loves her more than anyone else, more than anything else in this world. He loves her to the point that he did not bother coming back into her life when he saw her happily smiling in the arms of someone, someone who is not him. </p><p>He hated himself. He hated how dumb and selfish he is. He despised the way he easily gave up on her. He despised the way he is way too weak compared to her, who waited and waited for him to come back into her life. </p><p>Taehyung did not even find the time to feel relieved that Dahyun is not seeing anyone. He did not even find time to smile, knowing that it is he whom she loves. </p><p>He despised himself. He just wants to run out there and grab her hand. He wants to tell her how much he loves her. How much he wants to start things all over again. </p><p>And he will. He will no longer be a fool. He will show her his world. This world of his. He will take her hand and stay by her side. He will never let her be in pain because of him ever again. </p><p>He took a deep breath as he massaged his temples, his head aching because of too much that has happened today. </p><p>Taehyung must have been thinking too much by himself that he failed to notice that the sun has set already for a while already.</p><p>He glanced at his watch and sighed. “11 pm. I’ve been lost in my thoughts for hours.” He talked to himself as he turned off his laptop and grabbed his blazer that’s hanging on his chair. </p><p>Turning off the lights in his office, he noticed that there is still someone on her desk. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” He talked to himself, sighing as he went towards her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun spent half of her afternoon in the comfort room as she struggled to calm herself down after her argument with Taehyung.</p><p>She came up with numerous excuses as to why she was called by their boss and why she left his office with tears on her face. </p><p>Preoccupied with calming herself down, she was left with a lot of work undone for the day. </p><p>With her colleagues leaving one by one, she is left all alone in the office, struggling to finish the pile of paperwork on her table. </p><p>Without realising the time, she continued working nonstop, not even minding how dark it is outside. </p><p>Tiredness all over her, her head rested on the table as she fell asleep, not even having the time to turn off her laptop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung headed to Dahyun’s desk, smiling at the sight of her peacefully sleeping with her left cheek resting against the table. </p><p>He silently grabbed a seat next to her table as he went beside her. </p><p>Staring at her with loving eyes, Taehyung grabbed a few strands of hair off her face as he tucked it behind her ear. </p><p>He placed his arm on the table, resting his head on it as he faced Dahyun. </p><p>“Stop tiring yourself out. I don’t want you to be in pain anymore.” He talked to the sleeping girl beside him as he let out a smile.</p><p>Soon enough, he found himself drifting off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling a little pain in her neck with her sleeping position. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she saw Taehyung sleeping beside her with his face rested onto his arms on the desk. </p><p>She felt her heart beat, cursing herself for feeling that way despite the fact that she is upset at him. </p><p>Dahyun cannot deny that she wants to go back with him. But her heart felt so much pain when she realised that he gave up on her. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, she tried to quietly stand up and leave, only to be grabbed by Taehyung. </p><p>“Stay. Just stay like this for a minute.” He said, pulling Dahyun’s arm to let her sit down beside him, still closing his eyes.</p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, feeling butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>Taehyung slowly opened his eyes as he lifted his head off the table, looking at Dahyun who is avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” He said, wanting her to look at him with her sparkling eyes. </p><p>Dahyun finally looked at him, finding herself falling in love all over again with the same pair of eyes that caught her heart. </p><p>She hated herself for this. She hated the fact that she is still being a fool for him. She felt upset that Taehyung realised that he was not the one for her. She felt mad because she knew that he was wrong. She knew that Taehyung really is the one whom her heart beats for. The only one who will make her happy. </p><p>Dahyun blinked as she shook her head. Abruptly standing up, she closed her laptop and placed it in her bag, preparing to leave in a hurry. </p><p>Taehyung stood up and grabbed her arm once again, making her turn to look at him. </p><p>“It’s late. Buses are no longer operating. It’s dangerous to book a taxi cab at this time of night.” He said, worried about Dahyun going home alone this late. </p><p>Dahyun sighed. “It’s okay. I can handle myself.” She said as she pushed his hand off her arm. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed her hand as he dragged her towards the elevator.</p><p>“Kim Taehyung!” Dahyun said, cursing herself for letting him grab her hand and follow his lead. </p><p>Taehyung ignored her as he pressed the elevator button heading towards the parking lot.</p><p>“Stop being stubborn and just listen to me.” He told her, causing her to scoff. </p><p>“I’m not a child.” She replied, not knowing why she is not yet pressing another button that would lead her to the ground floor instead of the parking lot. </p><p>“The last time you came home alone late at night was not a very pleasant experience.” He said, giving her his infamous intimidating look that Dahyun always fails to get used to. </p><p>“That was a year ago. You don’t know how much I became way more careful these days.” She replied, feeling a little weird that she’s conversing with him the similar way she did back then. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed as his eyes shifted from Dahyun to the elevator door that just opened. </p><p>He grabbed her hand and led her towards his car.</p><p>“I’ll take you home. Let’s also talk about what happened earlier.” He said, ignoring the way Dahyun’s eyes glared at him.</p><p>Putting the pile of Dahyun’s paperwork on the backseat of his car, he placed his seatbelt on.</p><p>Dahyun opened the door in the backseat, earning a chuckle from Taehyung.</p><p>“Sit beside me. I’m not your driver.” He said, looking at her eyes through the rearview mirror. </p><p>Dahyun let out a sigh as she opened the door of the passenger's seat, sitting awkwardly beside Taehyung.</p><p>“Seatbelt.” Taehyung said as he finally started the car. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she did what she was told while she’s ignoring how her heart is beating so fast with the fact that Taehyung is beside her. </p><p>Dahyun hated how she loved every bit of what’s happening at the moment. She hated how despite being mad at him, despite shouting her painful feelings at him, she still hopes that he feels the same as she does. </p><p>She sighed, knowing that soon enough, she will not hesitate to let Taehyung slip into her life again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Mature content. If you feel uncomfortable with reading smut, kindly skip that part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung tapped his fingers against the steering wheel  as he licked his lower lip, feeling awkward with how awfully quiet the atmosphere is between him and Dahyun. </p><p>Glancing at her, he saw that she is staring outside the window as she fiddles with her fingers. </p><p>He knew that Dahyun felt awkward, given that they had a huge argument earlier this morning. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Dahyun’s attention shifted to Taehyung who is now focusing on the road, acting as if he did not just glance at her a few seconds ago. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, trying to break the ice between them. </p><p>“I wasn’t able to apologise for being late earlier.” She said, looking at Taehyung whose eyes are still on the road before them. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” She continued, feeling like an irresponsible employee.</p><p>Taehyung let out a chuckle. “I’m used to seeing you being late.” He replied, smiling at the thought of Dahyun’s tardiness. </p><p>Dahyun forced a smile, thinking about that time when she came in late in her class and seeing Taehyung waving at her from the very back seat of the classroom. </p><p>“About your father......” She said, trying to open up about how she wasn’t able to give her condolences to him. </p><p>Taehyung’s smile disappeared as he remembered how much pain he had to go through back then. </p><p>“I’m sorry for not being able to send my condolences to you. I hope you’re coping well.” She continued, pursing her lips. </p><p>“How did you know?” Taehyung asked, surprised at how she is aware of it. </p><p>“Jungkook told me.” Dahyun said, causing Taehyung to feel jealous upon hearing his stepbrother’s name. </p><p>“I’m okay now.” He said, not lying about the fact that he feels relieved that his father is finally in a safe place, with him not suffering in his continuous medications anymore. </p><p>Dahyun let out a deep breath, feeling bad that she wasn’t by Taehyung’s side when he was at his lowest. </p><p>“I guess we’re here.” Taehyung said, waking Dahyun from her thoughts about him. </p><p>Dahyun nodded, removing her seatbelt as she prepared to head out. </p><p>Taehyung stopped the car, surprising Dahyun.</p><p>“Wait. What are you—“</p><p>“Let me help you bring these to your place.” Taehyung said, grabbing the pile of papers Dahyun is holding. </p><p>Dahyun sighed as she grabbed her things back from Taehyung. “No need. Let me.” She said, feeling bad that he already took her home and now he’s offering to help her with her things. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed the papers from her as he locked his car. “We also need to talk.” He said, walking ahead of Dahyun. </p><p>“Wait what?” Dahyun asked, grabbing Taehyung’s shoulder to stop him from walking. </p><p>Taehyung paused on his tracks as he looked back at Dahyun who seems surprised at what he just said. </p><p>“We haven’t properly talked. What we had earlier was another argument.” He said, wanting to finally clear up things between them. </p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Kim Taehyung.” She said, giving him a glare. </p><p>“We cannot fix an argument with another argument. Let’s talk. We both know we haven’t resolved anything at all.” He continued, desperation apparent in his voice. </p><p>“I already told you what I wanted to say.” Dahyun said, lying about the fact that she has much more left to talk about. </p><p>She wanted to ask him if he really gave up on her. She wanted to ask him if he regrets the way he left her. She wanted to ask him if he wants to start over. </p><p>Dahyun wanted nothing but to be back with him. But deep inside her, she is afraid that he might not feel the same anymore. That this talk might be the end of everything that’s going on between them. </p><p>“I haven’t told you everything. Let me explain more. If you want me out of your place then I will not hesitate to leave.” He said, walking towards the building. </p><p>Dahyun rubbed her fingers to her temples, feeling confused with everything that has happened to her in just one day. </p><p>She led him to her unit, opening the lights and letting him come inside her place. </p><p>“Take a seat. I’ll go get you something to drink.” She said, grabbing her things from his arms as she walked towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. </p><p>Taehyung looked around the place, wondering why there are two rooms.</p><p>“You’re living with someone else?” He asked, finally sitting down the sofa. </p><p>Dahyun hummed in response as she walked towards him, handing him a cup of tea. </p><p>“I live with my friend Chaeyoung.” She said, sitting down on the couch beside the sofa where Taehyung is sitting. </p><p>Taehyung grabbed the cup as he nodded his head. “Where is she? This looks empty.” He asked, noticing that the unit seems pretty quiet. </p><p>“She’s out on an overseas trip with her colleagues. She’ll be back by this weekend.” Dahyun replied, grabbing the cup of tea as she drank from it.</p><p>He nodded, feeling suffocated with the deafening silence between them right after they finished talking about Chaeyoung.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he placed his cup back on the table as he grabbed something from his pocket. </p><p>Dahyun looked at the necklace that Taehyung placed on the table, giving him a questioning stare. </p><p>“Keep it.” He said, his intimidating look back on his face again. </p><p>“I made it personally for you. I can’t have it for myself.” He continued, leaning his back against the sofa. </p><p>Dahyun sighed, frustrated at the fact that Taehyung is giving her a hard time forgetting her feelings for him. </p><p>“I threw it out because I wanted to forget about the memories this thing holds.” She said, feeling her heart ache with her own words.</p><p>Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted his back off the sofa. </p><p>“Why would you want to do that?” He asked, not hiding the fact that he is hurt with how Dahyun seems to regret the time she spent with him. </p><p>“Because I don’t want to keep liking someone who gave up on me.” She replied, staring back at him with pain felt in her voice. </p><p>Taehyung licked his lower lip as he scoffed, frustrated at how things are between them and Dahyun. </p><p>He knew that they both misunderstood each other. He was wrong with the thought of Dahyun seeing Jungkook. And she was wrong with the thought of him, giving up on her. </p><p>Taehyung might have told himself and Dahyun that he felt as if he didn’t deserve to be with her, but he cannot deny the fact that he feels as if he is the one for her, after all that has happened between them. </p><p>“I never said I gave up on you.” He said with a stern voice, staring at Dahyun with seriousness seen in his eyes. </p><p>Dahyun tore off her gaze in his eyes, feeling scared of what’s about to happen. </p><p>She knew that she will easily let him slip into her life again. She knew that from the very moment that Taehyung tells her that he still feels the same for her, she will give in. She knew that all and she’s afraid. She’s afraid to be left behind again. </p><p>“I misunderstood what I saw during your graduation day. I didn’t lie when I told you that I felt as if I didn’t deserve to be with you.” Taehyung continued, desperately waiting for Dahyun to look at him again. </p><p>“But I never said that I gave up on us.” He said, making Dahyun turn to look at him, shock written in her face. </p><p>“There hasn’t been a single time when I didn’t think of you. I despised myself. I hated myself for not having the guts to go back to you. I hated myself for not having what it takes to ask you if you want to bring back things the way it used to be.” He continued, grabbing her hand as he intently looked at her. </p><p>Dahyun blinked her tears away, avoiding the way Taehyung’s eyes met hers. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” He said, waiting for her to look at him. </p><p>“I love you. I love everything about you.” He continued, feeling his heart beat the same way as it did when he first realised his feelings for her.</p><p>Dahyun looked at his eyes, letting her tears fall on her face, feeling as if a heavy weight has been taken off her heart. </p><p>“And I won’t stop myself from doing so. I will follow my heart Dahyun. My heart that only screams for your name.” Taehyung said, wiping the tears off Dahyun’s face. </p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes, afraid that if she gives him a second chance, he might do the same again. </p><p>“If I let you back in my life, will you suddenly disappear again?” She asked, wanting to hear an answer to her heartbreaking worry. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her with his eyes filled with pain and regret. </p><p>“Will you fail to keep your promise of being by my side?” Dahyun asked, not even caring about how her voice cracked at every word she uttered. “Will you break my heart again?” She continued, feeling her heart ache with these worries in her head. </p><p>Taehyung tore his gaze off Dahyun’s eyes as he looked on the floor, letting out a deep breath. </p><p>He cursed himself for letting Dahyun have these worries. He hated himself for hurting her. He hated himself for everything he did to make her cry. </p><p>He regretted every single thing that made Dahyun’s heart shatter into pieces. And he will make up for it. He will make Dahyun feel nothing but happiness, love and contentment. He is all set to let her in his world. His world that he never lets anyone see. </p><p>Taehyung lifted his head, finally looking at Dahyun whose eyes are filled with sadness. </p><p>“Leaving you was the biggest regret of my life. Hurting you was the biggest mistake I did. But meeting you is the biggest gift I have ever received.” He explained, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“I will make it up for you Dahyun. I will no longer hesitate to let you see my pain, my sadness, my weakness, my everything.” He continued, cupping Dahyun’s face with his hand. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun. Will you give us a chance to start all over again?” He asked, letting go of her face, as he held her hands. </p><p>Dahyun felt as if everything that’s happening is unreal. She never expected this day to finally come. She used to desperately wait every single morning for him. She used to cry herself to sleep every night with thoughts of him. She felt as if her world fell apart when he suddenly left her behind. She felt like a fool for never getting over him. </p><p>Now that he’s here in front of her, asking her to bring back things between them to the way it used to, her heart felt genuinely happy. A feeling that she never experienced ever since that night. That night that started all their pain. </p><p>She took a deep breath, finally having the strength to let him in her life again. </p><p>“You don’t even know how long I have waited for you to come back and ask me that.” She said, nodding her head as she looked at him with her loving eyes. </p><p>Taehyung felt as if the everything around them has stopped. He felt his emotions rising above him. He desperately waited for this. He waited for Dahyun give him a second chance. He longed for her. He longed for her smile and her presence. </p><p>He felt this sudden urge to let all his feelings out. He stared at her eyes. Her beautiful eyes that never failed to make him fall for her all over again. He stared at her lips. Her lips that felt soft against his. Her lips that he will never get tired of. </p><p>Giving up on holding his emotions all back, he let his hands grip the sides of the couch where Dahyun is sitting, pinning her against it as he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes, letting her lips follow his as she tilted her head to respond to his kiss.</p><p>She felt his desire, hunger and longing as he roughly brushed his lips against hers. </p><p>Feeling the same way as he does, Dahyun opened her mouth to let him slip his tongue into her. </p><p>Excitement dominated her whole being as she placed her hands on his chest, pulling him closer. </p><p>Taehyung smirked into the kiss, feeling how Dahyun is as desperate as he is.</p><p>He bit her lower lip, causing her to let out a whimper as he planted kisses against her jaw, moving his lips further onto her neck as he gently sucked on her skin. </p><p>Dahyun lifted her back from the couch, adrenaline rising from within her. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around Taehyung’s neck as she let him dip his tongue into her collarbones. </p><p>The tension between them only increased when Taehyung’s hands started to roam all over Dahyun’s body. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” Dahyun cried out, feeling intoxicated with what is happening between them. </p><p>She let go of his neck as he pulled him in for another kiss. She sucked his bottom lip with her mouth, causing Taehyung to let out a groan. </p><p>He continued kissing her, swirling his tongue around hers as he let his fingers stroke her inner thigh. </p><p>Surprised with the sudden contact of his fingers onto her skin, Dahyun moaned into their kiss as she slowly opened her legs, giving him more access. </p><p>Taehyung’s left hand grabbed Dahyun’s neck, deepening their kiss furthermore as he hungrily flicked his tongue against hers. </p><p>Feeling breathless, Dahyun broke the kiss as she pressed her forehead against Taehyung’s, locking her eyes with his. </p><p>“Take me to my room.” She blurted out, gasping for air. </p><p>Taehyung’s eyes darkened as he licked his upper lip. “Anything for you.” He whispered against her ear as his lips found its way to her sensitive neck once again. </p><p>She closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling her body being lifted up from the couch. </p><p>She hooked her legs around his waist as he felt his lips hungrily kissing her, with his tongue exploring her mouth. </p><p>Taehyung placed Dahyun on the bed, crawling on top of her as he quickly undid his button-up shirt. </p><p>Feeling needy with the short loss of contact between them, Dahyun pulled him towards her as she sensually brushed her lips against his, naturally swirling her tongue with his. </p><p>Running his fingers slowly on Dahyun’s arms, Taehyung pinned her wrists against the bed as he started to unbutton her blouse. </p><p>Dahyun wrapped her arms around his neck, hungrily kissing him, as she bit his already swollen lips. </p><p>Taehyung smirked against her lips as he unclasped her bra, letting his hands massage her breasts.</p><p>Whimpering into their kiss, Dahyun’s hands travelled to his pants as she started to unbuckle his belt. </p><p>She felt his lips trail kisses all over her jaw, her neck and onto her breasts. With his tongue harshly flicking her nipples, she groaned in pleasure as she felt her body jolting up.</p><p>“Fuck.” Taehyung grunted as he felt Dahyun’s knees in between his legs. </p><p>It only took him a second to take every article of clothing he has, including Dahyun’s garments as well, throwing everything on the floor.</p><p>Dahyun’s eyes locked gazes with Taehyung, who is seductively staring at her. </p><p>He moved his lips closer to her ears as his raspy voice whispered into her. “I’m going to make this night an unforgettable one for us.” He said, causing Dahyun to let out a shaky breath as she felt him licking her lower lip. </p><p>Taehyung trailed kisses all over her body as his dark eyes locked with Dahyun’s, who is biting back a moan from the intense pleasure that she is feeling at the moment. </p><p>She felt her legs being spread out by Taehyung whose mouth is dangerously near the place where she desperately wants him in, the most. </p><p>His eyes dangerously looked at her as he slowly kissed her inner thighs, closer to her heat. </p><p>Dahyun’s back rose up from the bed as she felt Taehyung delving his tongue in her.</p><p>Pulling out his hair, Dahyun’s shaky moans filled out the room. </p><p>“Taehyung.......please.” She grunted, grinding herself against his mouth. </p><p>He smirked against her as he went up to kiss her lips once again, letting her taste herself.</p><p>Dahyun hungrily kissed him as she sucked his bottom lip, tasting a metallic sensation out of the blood that’s coming out from it. </p><p>He growled into her mouth, feeling himself getting harder with how Dahyun’s body is grinding against him. </p><p>Letting go of her lips, Taehyung intensely stared into Dahyun’s eyes, asking for her consent with what is about to happen next. </p><p>Dahyun’s breath hitched against his lips, understanding the way his eyes looked into hers. She nodded her head, readily waiting for him to be in her. </p><p>“Keep going.” She incoherently husked as she closed her eyes, feeling Taehyung bury himself into her. </p><p>Taehyung slowly thrusted himself inside her, letting out a groan at the euphoric bliss he is feeling at the moment. </p><p>He let her adjust to his size before further thrusting into her, causing her to arch her back with her eyes tightly closed. </p><p>“Tae......” Dahyun blurted out, feeling her whole body shake in intense pleasure. </p><p>Taehyung kissed Dahyun’s neck that’s filled with the marks he left with his mouth. </p><p>Sucking her neck, he felt her wrapping her arms around him as she pushed him on the bed, changing their positions with her on top of him. </p><p>Dahyun slowly and sinfully grinded her hips against him, letting her hear his deep and hot moans that made her feel more aroused. </p><p>“You’re......so good Dahyun.” Taehyung growled, catching his breath as his hands found their way all over her body. </p><p>She felt his hand massage her breasts, with his other hand pulling her neck as he roughly kissed her lips. </p><p>Digging her nails into his shoulders, she continued riding him with a quick pace. </p><p>Taehyung held onto Dahyun’s waist, supporting her body as she bounced up and down on his body. </p><p>Her screams filled out the entire room, feeling herself choking with the intense pleasure from within her. </p><p>Admiring how she looked with the moonlight shining onto her face, Taehyung cannot help but to feel his heart beat in happiness, excitement and pleasure all at once. </p><p>“You are so fucking beautiful.” Taehyung breathily said, brushing off some strands of hair from Dahyun’s face, leaving his hand against her jaw as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. </p><p>Taehyung felt himself getting closer. He grunted as he gently pushed Dahyun off him, not wanting to release inside her. </p><p>Collapsing onto the sheets, Dahyun panted as she struggled to catch her breath. </p><p>Taehyung let his back fall on the bed, planting gentle kisses on Dahyun’s lips as he covered her body with a blanket. </p><p>He moved her body closer to him, hugging her as he brushed his fingers through her hair, letting her fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The light coming from the sun outside beamed onto Dahyun’s face, causing her to twitch her eyes and slowly open them. </p><p>Smiling at the sight before her, she snuggled into his arms as she rested her head into his neck. </p><p>Taehyung felt her body closer to him. He smiled, opening his eyes as he kissed her head, loving every bit of the moment that they’re sharing. </p><p>“Good morning.” He said, making Dahyun pull away from his arms, leaving a peck onto Taehyung’s lips, as she stared lovingly into his eyes. </p><p>Dahyun hummed in response, admiring how his eyes got lost into hers. </p><p>“How was your sleep?” Taehyung asked, softly brushing her hair with his fingers. </p><p>“It was fine. The first time I slept this well.” She replied, placing her hands onto his chest as she gently rubbed her fingers against it. </p><p>Taehyung wanted to scream and shout out of the genuine happiness he is feeling with how things between them are finally back to the way it used to. </p><p>All the pain, tears, and sleepless nights have vanished, now that Dahyun is right there by his side. </p><p>He felt as if he is on cloud nine. He wants to capture every single second of this moment, not wanting to miss any part of it. </p><p>Dahyun noticed how Taehyung was staring at her. How his eyes are no longer filled with pain and sorrow, but with love and happiness. </p><p>She felt that everything is now alright. That everything is just perfect. She wants to be like this with him for the rest of her life. She cannot even imagine how she was able to endure those times when he was not by her side. </p><p>“I love you.” Taehyung’s words made her heart skip a beat. Not just because what he said was fluttering, but it made her feel at home. At home with his heart. </p><p>She moved closer to him, cupping his face with her hands as she rubbed her nose against his. </p><p>“I love you too.” She said, making Taehyung intently stare at her as if she’s the only one existing in his world. </p><p>Leaning closer to her, he delicately brushed his lips against hers, feeling her warmth and admiring how softly she responded to him. </p><p>Everything around them is no longer important. They felt as if they have their own world. As if they live in their own world. Their own little safe place where it is just the two of them. </p><p>She parted her lips, letting him delve deeper into her mouth. </p><p>His hands wrapped around her body, pulling her closer towards him without breaking the contact between their lips. </p><p>Before things got more intense between them, Taehyung pulled away from her. He fixed his eyes onto hers, as he leaned in to kiss her nose. </p><p>Dahyun let out a giggle, hearing her own heart beat in the craziest way. </p><p>“Are you hungry? What shall we have for breakfast?” Taehyung asked, rubbing his fingers against her back. </p><p>Nodding her head, she gave him a sweet smile. “I miss your kimchi fried rice.” She said, remembering how he cooked it for her the last time they slept in one room together. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled, wondering what Dahyun liked so much about his mediocre cooking. </p><p>“Okay then. Sleep some more while I try to cook with what your kitchen has.” He said, putting his clothes that he carelessly threw away last night on the floor, back on.</p><p>Dahyun nodded, covering her body even more with the blanket as it felt comfortable onto her skin. </p><p>Her eyes landed onto the wall clock, noticing the time. </p><p>Suddenly sitting up, her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh my god. It’s almost 9 am. We’re late for work!” She said, preparing to stand up, only to feel Taehyung grabbing her shoulders as he pushed her back to the bed. </p><p>“What are you doing? Let’s go!” She said, wondering why Taehyung seems to be very relaxed. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he let out a laugh, buckling his belt around his waist. </p><p>“Let’s skip work for today.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on Dahyun’s forehead, leaving her in much more surprise. </p><p>“You can skip work because you’re the boss but I cannot because I’m just a new employee.” She replied, feeling anxious with the fact that time is running yet she’s still in bed. </p><p>Taehyung chuckled, ruffling her hair as he cupped her face with his hand. </p><p>“And you’re my girlfriend.” He said, making Dahyun’s cheeks blush a little. “As your boss I’m ordering you to spend the rest of the day with me.” He continued, giving her a wink as he headed to the door. </p><p>Dahyun started hiccuping, the thing that she does whenever she’s taken aback with whatever Taehyung suddenly says or does. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung!” She shouted, causing him to turn back to look at her. </p><p>“I will let it pass just this time. But please don’t treat me differently compared to how you treat your other employees. I don’t want to cause an issue in the company.” She continued, feeling bad that she can freely skip work without having to worry about being fired. </p><p>Taehyung raised a brow at her as he gave her his infamous smirk. “That would be difficult.” He said, causing Dahyun to angrily pout at him. “But I’ll try.” He continued, finally leaving her room to start cooking. </p><p>Dahyun groaned as she let her body fall back on the bed, pulling her hair, as she felt bothered about how they would hide their relationship in the company. </p><p>“Just how can I keep him from making it obvious to the employees?” She said, frustrated at how Taehyung cannot prevent himself from freely expressing his feelings to her. </p><p>She let out a deep sigh, remembering how Taehyung kept on staring at her that day in the library, causing everyone to look at them. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung. Please don’t give me a headache.” She talked to herself, already anticipating how difficult it will be when they come back to work tomorrow morning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The past weeks have been going pretty smoothly between Dahyun and Taehyung’s attempt to hide their relationship from everyone in the company. </p><p>Dahyun always occupies herself with her work, without being fazed with the fact that Taehyung is always secretly watching her from his office whenever he has time. </p><p>Being frustrated with how he is not allowed to show and express his feelings for her in their workplace, Taehyung is having a hard time controlling himself.</p><p>He always gets a scolding from Dahyun whenever they meet up secretly in the company library that no one ever uses. </p><p>Taehyung cannot help but to find himself laughing at how Dahyun is reacting whenever he discreetly brushes his hands against hers in times of being near each other. </p><p>Sending a text to Dahyun for her to meet him in their secret place, he rested his head on the table, trying to rest a little bit after a three-hour long meeting with their new shareholders. </p><p>Dahyun paused on her work upon seeing Taehyung’s text message to her. She smiled, excited to spend a little time with him after a day filled with too much work, given that one of her colleagues had asked her a  favour to do her stuff as she had to leave for the afternoon. </p><p>She sighed, stretching her arms as she closed her laptop. </p><p>“Dahyun, where are you going?” Her colleague asked, wondering why she stopped in the middle of writing her 20th article of the day. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, feeling bad that she has to lie once more just to keep things hidden between her and Taehyung. </p><p>“I’m going to grab some coffee. Do you want some?” She said, giving her an awkward smile. </p><p>Her colleague smiled at her as she gave her a nod. “That would be great.” She said, proceeding to her work again. </p><p>Finally leaving the office, Dahyun looked around to see if there is someone outside the library. </p><p>She took a deep breath, relieved that there seems to be no signs of other employees on the same floor.</p><p>Pushing the door, she went inside and saw Taehyung, who is quietly sleeping on the most secluded desk. </p><p>“He must be tired.” She talked to herself, worried about him. </p><p>Dahyun silently pulled a chair and sat next to Taehyung, admiring how soft his features are while he is sleeping. </p><p>She smiled to herself, aware that his soft features easily turns the complete opposite whenever he is with other employees. </p><p>Leaning her back against her chair, she found herself staring at him. </p><p>“How are they so afraid of you?” Dahyun thought to herself, wondering why all of the employees are highly intimidated by his presence. </p><p>Taehyung felt someone sitting beside him, causing him to wake up from his nap.</p><p>Slowly opening his eyes, he smiled at Dahyun who is staring at him. </p><p>He lifted his head off the table as he gave her a gentle peck on the lips. </p><p>Patting her head with his hand, he looked into her eyes. </p><p>“I missed you.” He said, holding her neck as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers, this time with a longer and more affectionate kiss. </p><p>Dahyun smiled against his lips, pulling away from him to cup his face with her hands.</p><p>“We’re always together in the same place. How could you miss me?” She asked, despite knowing that he is the more clingy and expressive in their relationship. </p><p>Taehyung shook his head as he smiled back at her. “You know what I mean.” He said, wrapping his arms around her body as he hugged her tightly. “How I wish I could do this all the time without having to worry about others.” He continued, nuzzling his chin against her neck. </p><p>Dahyun chuckled and patted his back with her hands. “Let’s wait for a little while. I’m a relatively new employee and I don’t want anyone thinking that you transferred me here because I’m your girlfriend.” She explained, knowing that Taehyung completely understands her. </p><p>Letting go of the hug, Taehyung pouted as he sighed, looking at Dahyun with his big eyes. </p><p>She bopped his nose with her forefinger as she chuckled at his adorable reaction. </p><p>“How was the meeting?” She asked, worried about how drained down Taehyung looks. </p><p>He let out a deep breath as he leaned his back against his chair. “I’m too tired. I just want to sleep.” He said, rubbing his temples as he felt a huge headache. </p><p>Dahyun brushed her fingers through his hair as she gave him a worried smile. “You’re doing well Taehyung. You deserve to take a rest from time to time.” She said, glad that Taehyung has turned out to be a hardworking person, who is not much similar to how he was back in college.</p><p>Taehyung pressed his lips against her cheek, cupping her face as he brushed his thumb near her lips. </p><p>“You’re all I need for me to keep going on.” He said, causing Dahyun to lightly hit him on his chest for being a little bit too sweet this time of the day. </p><p>He laughed at her flushed cheeks as he heard his phone ring. </p><p>Dahyun nodded for him to answer it, knowing that he might have to go back to his office in an instant. </p><p>“Tell them I’m coming.” Taehyung said as he ended the call, sighing out of annoyance. </p><p>“Go now. I’ll leave in a little while.” Dahyun said, aware that Taehyung has another important matter to deal with. </p><p>Taehyung’s eyes softened, not wanting to be apart from her. “I’ll see you later.” He said, giving her a one last peck as he headed out of the library.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking back to the office, Dahyun suddenly realised that she told her colleague that she will get some coffee for them. </p><p>She scratched the back of her head as she ran towards the elevator to head down to the coffee shop right outside the company.</p><p>Upon exiting the building, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. </p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise with the name of the caller. </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook?!” She responded to his call, delighted with her dear friend’s return. </p><p>“I just came back from the airport. Shall we meet?” He asked, happiness apparent in his tone. “I’m in the coffee shop next to the company. I’ll see you there.” He continued, taking note of the fact that Dahyun has kept him updated about her life. </p><p>Dahyun gasped, surprised that he is in the coffee shop where she’s headed to. “That’s great! I’m also going there to grab some drinks. Wait up for me!” She said, ending the call with feelings of excitement in her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Mild smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook anxiously looked around the cafe, patiently waiting for Dahyun’s arrival.</p><p>He never failed to lose contact with her, as she kept him updated with how her life goes on. </p><p>Never did she tell him about her relationship with Taehyung though. And he knew that Dahyun was being wary of his unrequited feelings for her. </p><p>And he did not like it. He did not like how Dahyun is concerned over his feelings. He did not like it because he can’t help but to flutter with how she is being considerate of him, when he should not be the least happy about it. </p><p>Getting over her is like an unsolvable riddle. He cannot simply ignore the way his heart keeps on longing for her. </p><p>She is the reason why he’s playing the piano after all. She is the one who made him discover what he now cannot survive without. And she is the one whom he cannot live without.</p><p>But he knows. He knows that Dahyun will never see him that way. He knows that she’s happy with Taehyung. And her happiness is what matters. </p><p>Seeing her walk closer to him with that beautiful smile on her face made his heart beat in a rhythm that he will never get used to. </p><p>A fool for Dahyun. That’s what Jungkook would call himself. He is a fool for liking her with no chances of being with her. But he is content with this. He just wants to keep admiring her. Never did he expect her to like him back anyways. Now that she has someone else in her heart. </p><p>He took a deep breath, beaming back at her as he waved his hand.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook!” Dahyun greeted upon sitting down before him. </p><p>Jungkook never knew his name sounded that good. Maybe because it was her who called out to him. </p><p>“You look better than the last time we met.” He said, remembering how her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain during that day. </p><p>That day when he let out his unspoken feelings. And that very day when he decided to keep liking her in spite of who her heart beats for. </p><p>Dahyun let out a laugh that sounded like music to his ears. </p><p>“I’m better than ever!” She cheered, happiness now filled her eyes. </p><p>Jungkook cleared his throat, tearing up his gaze from her to the three pieces of paper he grabbed from his pockets. </p><p>“I’ll be having a concert this Sunday.” He said, placing the tickets on the table beside the cup of white chocolate coffee he ordered for her. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow, wondering why he gave her three tickets. </p><p>“One is for me, the other is for Chaeyoung.” She said, grabbing the tickets one by one. “And this one’s for?” She asked, trying to think of who it could be for. </p><p>Jungkook chuckled, looking at her eyes that he loves most about her. </p><p>“That’s for Taehyung.” He said, causing Dahyun’s smile to disappear. “I know you’re back with him. He would not like it if you came there for me without his awareness.” He continued, now smiling as he took a sip of his coffee that is way less bitter compared to how he feels. </p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows out of worry. She felt bad for him. She purposely did not tell him anything about her relationship with Taehyung because she knew that he likes her. She knew that he would get hurt.</p><p>And she despises herself for that. She hates how she’s hurting him. She knows that he still has feelings for her. She knows him a little bit too much. She also knows that he is not expecting for her to like him back. That alone makes her hate herself even more. </p><p>She only wants him to finally find happiness. Happiness that she cannot bring to him. </p><p>Dahyun loves him. But she loves him as one of her dearest friends. Nothing more and nothing less. </p><p>Heaving out a deep sigh, he waited for him to lock gazes with her. “You knew.” She said, referring to her and Taehyung. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said, finally earning a look from Jungkook whose eyes are brimming with sadness. </p><p>He shook his head, giving her a weak smile. “You don’t need to be sorry for what you feel.” Jungkook said, not sure if he’s talking about her, or him. </p><p>“I knew that from the moment you told me you will be working in this company, the things between the two of you will finally be fixed.” He said, letting out a chuckle to pretend that he’s okay. </p><p>Dahyun pursed her lips as she slowly nodded her head. “I’m sorry for not telling you.” She said, losing track of how many times he felt sorry for him. </p><p>“Stop apologising already. I chose to still have feelings for you despite how happy you are with him.” He said, feeling his heart ache with every word that came from his mouth. </p><p>She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how she would react. She felt as if whatever she says will just hurt his feelings even more. </p><p>Shifting her gaze at him to the cup of coffee in front of her, she grabbed it as she took a sip, not minding how bland it tasted because of the melted ice that signifies how long Jungkook has waited for her in this cafe. </p><p>The deafening silence was broken when someone came and approached them. </p><p>“Dahyun?” A middle-aged woman said, looking at them with a raised brow. </p><p>Dahyun jumped a little on her seat, surprised at the presence of the woman beside her. </p><p>“Oh. I was just about to buy you a drink.” She replied to her colleague, suddenly realising that she told her that she will stop by this coffee shop and buy her a cup. Another excuse she told just to keep things hidden between her and Taehyung. </p><p>Her colleague gave her a despicable smile. “It’s okay. I came here because I was wondering what’s taking you so long.” She said, shifting her gaze from Dahyun to Jungkook, who is awkwardly smiling at her. </p><p>“But now I understand.” Her colleague said, chuckling as she waved her hand to her. “You can take your time.” She said, leaving the two of them alone. </p><p>Dahyun stared blankly at the door, wondering what that look on her colleague’s face meant. She genuinely hopes that they were not mistaken for a couple, because it would cause a huge talk among the employees. She felt anxious. For the reasons that Jungkook is well-known, and that she’s dating someone else, someone who is their boss. </p><p>Jungkook noticed that Dahyun has been staring at the door for a minute. He cleared his throat, waiting for her to give him her attention.</p><p>“I think you should go back to work now.” He said, giving Dahyun a smile as he sat up from his seat. </p><p>Dahyun nodded her head. “Let’s talk more later. I’ll call you.” She said, grabbing her drink on the table. </p><p>“I’ll see you on Sunday.” He said, opening the door for the both of them to leave. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath, leaning his back against his chair as he closed his eyes. </p><p>He spent the past hour dealing with the frustrating presentations of some of the questionable department heads who are known to be a nuisance to the company. </p><p>“Just why did my dad appoint those arrogant for nothing fuckers?” He complained to himself, already thinking of how he would deal with them for the longest time. </p><p>Standing up to take a peek of Dahyun from his window shades, he is surprised to see an empty desk with no signs of her presence. </p><p>He raised his brow, wondering where she is when she told him that she will be back in a little while during their conversation in the company library. </p><p>Hearing the knocks of his secretary, he hurriedly closed his window shades, acting as if he was doing something else other than looking for his girlfriend whom he cannot be clingy with during office hours. </p><p>“Here are some of the reports from this morning’s meeting sir.” She said, placing down the folders on his desk.</p><p>He nodded at her, not even hearing what she said, for he is lost with his thoughts about Dahyun’s whereabouts. </p><p>“Okay. I’m stepping out for a moment. Tell anyone who stops by here that I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He said as he dashed out of his office. </p><p>Upon reaching the elevator, he saw some of Dahyun’s colleagues who look like they just came from their short break. </p><p>They stopped their chats as soon as they noticed him. Bowing at their intimidating boss, they gave way for him to enter the elevator as they headed out. </p><p>“I can’t believe Dahyun is seeing that Jungkook guy. They look cute together.” One of his employees said as she continued chatting with her colleagues, making Taehyung’s eyes widen as he pressed the button to open the almost-closed door. </p><p>Not even caring about how he startled his employees, he felt anger and annoyance rising up from within him. </p><p>“What did you just say?” He asked, gritting his teeth as he gave them a serious look. </p><p>The employees bowed at him, thinking that he’s mad at them for being too loud. </p><p>“We’re sorry for being disrespectful.” They bowed, making Taehyung raise his voice a little. </p><p>“No. What the fuck were you talking about?” He said, not noticing how the employees are shaking in fear. “I want to hear it clearly.” He continued, glaring at them. </p><p>The employees nudged each other’s arms, afraid to respond to their angry boss. </p><p>Fortunately, one of them was brave enough to step up and talk before he could get any angrier. </p><p>“We were talking about Dahyun and her boyfriend Jungkook, the pianist. We saw them in the cafe beside the building.” She said, not aware that her dear colleague is dating the fuming man before her. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed, feeling annoyed at how they mistook his stepbrother as his girlfriend’s boyfriend. </p><p>He pressed the elevator button heading to the ground floor to barge in the cafe and take Dahyun away from Jungkook. </p><p>Aware of his stepbrother’s feelings for her, he felt anger all throughout his body. The fact that Dahyun used to like Jungkook doesn’t help to lessen his jealousy at all. </p><p>Finally reaching the ground floor, he saw Dahyun waiting right outside the elevator with a startled look on her face. </p><p>She awkwardly smiled at him as she bowed her head, aware that they are in a vicinity where someone could see them. </p><p>Before anyone could enter the elevator, he grabbed her wrist to pull her inside with him. </p><p>Dahyun gasped at the sudden strong force she felt from Taehyung’s grip. </p><p>“What was that for?” She said, glaring at him as she rubbed her wrist. </p><p>Without staring back at her, he tried his best to maintain a poker face, not wanting to show any signs of emotions to Dahyun. </p><p>He wants her to be the one to tell him that she stopped by and met Jungkook for a talk. He didn’t want to be that possessive boyfriend, but he cannot help but to feel jealous with the fact that his employees thought that Jungkook and her were a good match. </p><p>“Taehyung?” Dahyun said, tilting her head as she leaned towards him, waiting for his eyes to finally look at her. </p><p>“Where have you been?” He asked, giving up on avoiding her gaze. </p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, contemplating on whether or not she would tell him that she just met Jungkook and he gave her some tickets to his concert. </p><p>She knew that Taehyung is still uncomfortable with the thought of her, keeping in touch with Jungkook because he is aware that he still has feelings for her. </p><p>With the thought of Taehyung being stressed and tired for the day, she decided to not tell him about it for the meantime. </p><p>“I stopped by the cafe to grab a drink.” She said, showing her the coffee that Jungkook has ordered for her. </p><p>Taehyung felt upset. He knows that Dahyun is lying and he did not like it one bit. He is aware that she is just being wary of him, considering that he had a very stressful morning. But he hated it. He hated how she gave him that white lie. </p><p>He slowly nodded his head, still with his poker face. “Okay. But don’t be out for too long. I’m sure you asked me to not treat you differently compared to others.” He coldly said, heading outside the elevator as they have already reached their floor. </p><p>Dahyun felt unfair. She disliked how Taehyung talked a little bit harshly to her. She never took advantage of being his girlfriend. She never dozed off at work. And never did she treat her work half-heartedly. </p><p>She puffed her cheeks, annoyance apparent in her as she glared at his back that is now walking away from her. </p><p>“What is his deal?” She asked herself as she walked back towards her desk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun cannot help but to feel frustrated at how Taehyung acted to her in the elevator. </p><p>She wants to barge in his office and ask him about what’s going on but she knew that she would make a scene. And she doesn’t like that. </p><p>Being immersed in her thoughts and her work at the same time, she did not notice that almost all of her colleagues are done for the day. </p><p>“Dahyun what are you doing? Let’s go home. It’s past 7 already.” Her co-worker said, tapping her shoulder to stop her from working on her laptop. </p><p>She paused on her work as she stared back at her. “It’s okay. You can head home first. I’m waiting for someone.” She replied, shifting her gaze to Taehyung’s office. </p><p>Her colleague gave her a teasing smile as she playfully raised her eyebrows up and down. “Oh okay. I guess you’re waiting for your boyfriend.” She said, grabbing her things from her desk to leave. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow, wondering what the hell she was talking about. “What?” She asked, hoping that she’s not talking about Taehyung. </p><p>“The guy in the cafe earlier. The pianist. Jeon Jungkook.” She replied, making Dahyun gasp out loud. </p><p>She laughed at her response as she waved her hand, leaving the floor to head to the elevator. </p><p>Dahyun pulled her hair as she grunted. “So that’s why he was being cold earlier.” She talked to herself, knowing that he probably heard it from her talkative colleagues. </p><p>Feeling frustrated for being mistaken, she grabbed her phone to send him a message to meet her in the parking lot in a few minutes. </p><p>She eagerly waited for his response, knowing that he is upset at her for lying earlier. </p><p>Frowning at his short response to her text, she sighed at how cold he is treating her. </p><p>She decided to step away from some of the employees still working on their desks, to call him despite the fact that he is just in his office which she can see from where she is. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung. Respond properly this time or you’ll get your ass kicked later.” Dahyun said, gritting her teeth as she tried her best to lower down her voice. </p><p>“I already told you I’ll be working till midnight. Go home.” He said, ending the call. </p><p>Dahyun was left dumbfounded with how Taehyung is giving her a cold shoulder.</p><p>She is used to him being all grumpy whenever they have their little misunderstandings, but never did he act this way before. </p><p>Licking her lips as she placed her hands on her waist, she took a deep breath, trying to be the bigger person in their situation. </p><p>“Fine then. I’ll wait for you. Let’s see how long you can last with that cold act of yours.” She said, crossing her arms as she glared at the door of his office, as if Taehyung could see her doing that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feeling his head ache in too much stress and frustration of how this day was for him, he took a deep breath, finally finished with the report that he was writing. </p><p>He closed his laptop as he stood up to grab his blazer on the table. </p><p>Taehyung would be lying if he said that his mind wasn’t filled with his guilt of treating Dahyun coldly for the entire afternoon. </p><p>But he cannot help himself but to feel upset. He hated how she gave him a blatant lie when she could’ve simply told him that she met Jungkook.</p><p>He is jealous, yes. But his jealousy would lessen if Dahyun just told him what’s up. The fact that she’s being awfully silent about it frustrates the hell out of him. </p><p>Leaving his office, he saw Dahyun waiting for him right outside his door. </p><p>“Right on time.” She said, shifting her gaze from her watch to Taehyung who is very much surprised that she waited for him. </p><p>“What are you doing here? I told you to go home.” He said, ignoring how he felt like smiling with the thought that she never left him alone in this dark, lonely company late at night. </p><p>Dahyun puffed her cheeks as she grabbed his blazer from him, to wear it for herself. </p><p>She loves the scent of Taehyung and she always likes wearing his clothes no matter how way too big it is for her. </p><p>Scoffing at her, Taehyung walked ahead towards the elevator. </p><p>“I don’t want to sleep in my place. Chaeyoung brought her coworkers over. I’m not planning to ruin whatever they were up to.” Dahyun replied, following after Taehyung who is pursing his lips as he forced himself to stop smiling at the thought of Dahyun sleeping over his house tonight. </p><p>“And I want to talk to you about something.” She continued, pressing the button headed to the parking lot. </p><p>Taehyung finally locked his eyes with her, after avoiding it for the rest of the afternoon. </p><p>“About what?” He said, already knowing that Dahyun is aware of the reason behind his grumpiness. </p><p>Instead of responding to him, she gave him a sly smile as she tiptoed to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“Don’t give in easily.” Taehyung thought to himself, feeling weak with how Dahyun is being all sweet to him. </p><p>He wanted her to explain what she and Jungkook talked about and why she lied about meeting him. He wanted her to know that he feels very upset and jealous at the fact the gossips about her and Jungkook dating are heard all over the office. </p><p>Dahyun noticed that Taehyung is controlling himself. She knows him too much for her not to see that he’s preventing himself from giving in to her cute act. </p><p>“Let’s talk when we reach your home.” She said, heading outside towards his car.</p><p>Taehyung pressed his keys, allowing Dahyun to enter the car way before he did. </p><p>Chuckling at how adorable she is, he let out a sigh, already knowing that he will soon give in to whatever she has to say. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride back to Taehyung’s house was filled with silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a calming one. </p><p>Dahyun knew that he had a lot in his mind, so she did not bother talking to him while he was driving. </p><p>“I’m going to wash up first.” Taehyung said, placing his bag on the couch as he headed straight to his room. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Dahyun followed him to grab some clothes from his closet for her to change in as she showers in one of the other rooms in his house. </p><p>“The clothes that you left the last time you slept here are in the other room.” Taehyung said, starting to unbutton his top. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head and gave him a smile. “Nope. I like wearing your clothes better.” She said, grabbing one of his shirts. </p><p>Taehyung scoffed as he took off his top, with a pair of eyes still staring at him. </p><p>“Are you planning to watch me strip all my clothes off?” He asked, wondering why she is still there in his room. </p><p>Dahyun’s cheeks turned red as she cleared her throat.</p><p>“What? You’re talking as if I haven’t seen you naked before.” She replied, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” Taehyung’s low voice made her turn to look at him, only to be surprised with how his eyes turned dark. </p><p>Noticing that the atmosphere between them is slowly becoming a little too hot, she coughed as she let out an awkward smile. </p><p>“Uhh.....okay. I’m going to take a shower now. Talk to you later.” She said, almost running out of his room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung dried his hair with a towel as he headed outside his room. </p><p>Noticing Dahyun who is reading a book while being cross-seated on his couch, he let out a smile. </p><p>He may be upset at her but he will always have a soft spot for her, even during their misunderstandings and little fights. </p><p>Walking to the kitchen to grab some water, he placed his used towel in his laundry basket. </p><p>“Do you want something to drink?” He asked, grabbing Dahyun’s focused attention on what she was reading.</p><p>She closed the book and placed it on the table before the couch as she wore her slippers to head towards the kitchen. </p><p>Wrapping her arms around his waist, Dahyun rested her cheek against his back. </p><p>“I don’t want anything else but for you to hear me out.” She said, letting go of him as he turned around to face her. </p><p>Taehyung leaned against the refrigerator as he crossed his arms, waiting for Dahyun to speak. </p><p>“Okay so I know you’re upset because I lied about just simply grabbing a drink without telling you that I met........” She said, studying his reaction. “That I met and talked to Jungkook.” She continued as she pursed her lips and waited for him to talk. </p><p>He let out a deep breath as he headed towards the dining table to take a seat as he let the tea bag rest into the cup of hot water before him.</p><p>Dahyun’s eyes followed him, anticipating how he would react. </p><p>“And?” He asked, giving her a cold stare. </p><p>“The rumours going around the office are not in my control.” She said, walking towards the kitchen counter for her to lean her back against.</p><p>Taehyung raised a brow, realising that she has a point. </p><p>“I don’t care. Clear those rumors up the first thing in the morning.” He said, sipping his cup of tea. </p><p>Dahyun scoffed at how childish Taehyung is. But she is a bit worried about the next thing that she would say. </p><p>Clearing her throat, she hopes that he will be convinced to go with her to Jungkook’s concert. </p><p>She knew that there are still unresolved issues between the two of them, and she wants nothing but for them to fix it. </p><p>That concert seems to be the only way for them to talk, especially with the fact that the both of them are too busy with their own endeavours. </p><p>“Jungkook gave me something earlier.” She said, noticing how Taehyung’s expression is now filled with annoyance. </p><p>Dahyun grabbed the tickets that she placed in the pocket of her shorts as she showed it to Taehyung. </p><p>He raised a brow, figuring out what those papers are from afar. </p><p>“He’s going to have a concert on Sunday and he wants the both of us to come.” She explained, hoping that he would have a change of heart and actually choose to go.</p><p>Taehyung let out a scoff as he stood up from his chair to head towards Dahyun. </p><p>“Tell him we won’t go then.” He said, grabbing the tickets from Dahyun’s hands as he placed it on the kitchen top.</p><p>Dahyun shook her head as she sighed, frustrated at how he was being stubborn. </p><p>“I want to go.” She said, looking at his eyes. </p><p>“Then go by yourself.” Taehyung replied, walking away from her only for his arm to be grabbed by Dahyun’s small hand. </p><p>“He took the initiative to invite you even if you guys are not on good terms.” She said, waiting for him to turn to look at her. </p><p>“And I know you would be all grumpy when I go there without you.” Dahyun continued, making Taehyung turn around. </p><p>She grabbed both of his arms as her lips turned into a pout. </p><p>“Please. Come with me and talk things out with him.” Dahyun said, desperation felt in her voice.</p><p>Taehyung knew Dahyun was right. He does not like the idea of her going to his concert without him. He hated the fact that people assume that she is Jungkook’s girlfriend. And he also knew that she is right for talking about fixing his issues with him. </p><p>He sighed, trying to decide whether or not he’ll go. </p><p>“I don’t want you to keep being mad at my good friend.” She said, hoping that Taehyung will do this favour of hers. “Please get along. You know that I would never stop being friends with him anyways.” She continued. </p><p>Taehyung understood what Dahyun meant. He knows how much she values Jungkook as a friend. And he knows how much she would never want to lose contact with him ever again. </p><p>He also knew that it is selfish of him to ask her to end whatever friendship she has with Jungkook. He knew that he is in no position to be jealous because he is the one whom Dahyun is with. Taehyung knows that he is the one whom she has given her entire heart to. </p><p>Letting out a deep breath, he gave her a nod. “Okay. I’m only doing it for you.” He said, earning a smile from Dahyun. </p><p>With her heart finally at ease, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she tiptoed to place a peck on his lips. </p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled, placing her feet back on the floor. </p><p>Taehyung looked at her with those same dark eyes she saw in his room earlier. And with that look, the both of them knew what was about to happen next. </p><p>It only took him a few seconds before he landed a slow and heartfelt kiss onto her lips.</p><p>Placing his hands on each side, Taehyung pinned Dahyun against the kitchen counter, this time giving her a deeper, more sensual kiss. </p><p>Dahyun parted her lips, already anticipating to let her own tongue swirl against his in a movement that they always seem to perfectly do together. </p><p>She slowly ran her hands towards his chest, pulling his shirt to keep his body closer to hers. </p><p>Biting her lower lip, Taehyung started to trail kisses against her jaw to her sensitive neck as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter. </p><p>Dahyun threw her head back in pleasure as she moaned with how the cold synthetic surface beneath her skin contrasts with his hot breath against her neck.</p><p>He stood in between her legs, taking note of how hard he is against her, with just a mere kiss that they shared just a second ago.</p><p>Pulling Taehyung in for another kiss, Dahyun almost willingly opened her mouth for him to flick his tongue against hers. She tugged his hair with the pleasure her body is feeling at the moment. </p><p>Grinding her hips against him, she felt Taehyung’s mouth vibrate into hers as he moaned with the friction between their bodies.</p><p>“You don’t know how much I wanted to do this ever since I heard what you told me earlier.” His raspy voice growled at her as he pulled away from her lips to dip his tongue into her collarbones. </p><p>Dahyun failed to bite back a moan as she felt Taehyung’s fingers rub her inner thighs, with his other hand striking up her shirt. </p><p>“Bed. Now.” She moaned with panting in between. </p><p>She felt him smirk against her neck as he lifted her off the countertop.</p><p>Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled his hair to stop him from leaving hickeys to her neck, as she harshly brushed her lips against his, feeling shockwaves exploding all over her body. </p><p>Taehyung placed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her as he took his shirt off somewhere around his room. </p><p>“Are you ready to miss another day at work again my love?” He said with a cocky smirk on his face, knowing the body pain they will gain from tonight’s events will hinder them from going elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook licked his lips out of anxiousness with his concert that’s about to start in a while. </p><p>He is used to performing in front of an audience, as expected from a world-renowned pianist. But this performance is a little bit different compared to his previous ones. </p><p>This is the first time Dahyun would be watching him play the piano, since they were children. </p><p>His heartbeats were too loud for him to notice that the reason behind his nervousness is now before his eyes. </p><p>“Jungkook. Good luck with your performance!” Dahyun beamed, making him feel a little bit relieved. </p><p>His smile faltered when he saw who was beside her.</p><p>The reason why he cannot be with her. The reason why he never expected Dahyun to like him back. Yet the reason why the very girl he loves is happy. </p><p>“Make sure to not waste my time for coming here.” Taehyung said, glaring at him as his fingers intertwined perfectly with Dahyun’s. </p><p>Jungkook felt his world breaking down. He knew that he is just shattering his own heart into pieces for liking Dahyun despite how she has her heart occupied by the man standing beside her. </p><p>He knew these all yet he chose to have feelings for her. It’s not that he wouldn’t. It’s because he couldn’t. Not when she is the reason for his happiness.</p><p>Jungkook also knew that his sole reason of happiness is also the source of his despair. </p><p>Smiling bitterly at the scene before his eyes, he took a deep breath as he fixed his tie. </p><p>“I never waste someone’s time.” He said, shifting his glare from Taehyung, to Dahyun whom he gave a soft smile. “I will make sure that you’ll like my performance.” He said, staring at the girl whom he is dedicating his concert to. </p><p>Taehyung noticed how he was staring at Dahyun. He wanted to just smack his face but he knew that no matter how lovingly he looks at her, Dahyun would never leave him for the man before them. </p><p>Clearing his throat, he let go of Dahyun’s hands. He is well-aware that Jungkook has so much to say to her. No matter how much he dislikes the idea of the two of them being near each other, he knew that they needed it. They needed closure.</p><p>“I’m going to head out for some air.” Taehyung said, startling both Dahyun and Jungkook. “Don’t even think about doing something funny. I would not hesitate to break your arms even before your performance starts.” He threatened as he headed to the door, leaving the two of them to talk. </p><p>Dahyun smiled at how Taehyung allowed them to have their own space. She knew how hard it was for him to even go there, yet he gave way for them to talk out their unspoken words to each other. </p><p>“This performance...” Jungkook started, waiting for Dahyun to look at him. “This performance is dedicated to you.” He continued, giving her a smile. </p><p>Dahyun felt bad. She felt bad for hurting Jungkook this way. She knows that she is not doing something wrong. But she knows that she is breaking his heart for letting him express his feelings to her despite how she will never reciprocate any ounce of her heart to him. </p><p>“Jungkook. I don’t know what to say. I’m really.....”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything.” Jungkook said, interrupting Dahyun as he noticed how her sad eyes looked at him. </p><p>“I’m just telling you that it is for you.” He continued, not minding how pathetic he feels for hurting his own feelings. “Everything I did to reach where I am is all for you. All because of you.” He said, walking closer to her as he felt his heart ache in pain. </p><p>Dahyun felt tears coming out from her eyes. She never knew that she is that important to his life. But she knew that despite rejecting his feelings, he still kept liking her. And he still does.</p><p>Wiping her tears off her face, Jungkook looked at her with a smile. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said, cupping her face with his hand. “Thank you for letting me love you.” He continued, letting the tears that he’s been holding back for a while, to finally fall.</p><p>Dahyun closed her eyes as she shook her head. Feeling bad with the sight of Jungkook crying because of her. </p><p>“How are you thankful for that when I’m hurting you?” She cried out, holding Jungkook’s wrist. </p><p>Jungkook let go of her face as he wiped his own tears. </p><p>“Because loving you made me realise what my passion is.” He said with not a single hint of regret. </p><p>“I will try my best to get over you.” He said, trying to laugh to at least brighten up the atmosphere. </p><p>Dahyun stared at him with a pool of tears in her eyes. </p><p>“I hope you’ll find someone who will truly love you.” She said, genuinely hoping the best for him. “You deserve to be happy Jungkook. I’m sure there is someone out there for you.” She continued, finally giving him that beautiful smile that Jungkook loves so much about her. </p><p>He nodded his head as he let out a sigh. “Of course I will. There are many girls who are waiting for me to date them.” He joked, making Dahyun laugh.</p><p>Jungkook felt contentment in his heart despite it being broken into pieces. He loves seeing her smile. He loves hearing her laughter. He loves it when she’s happy. </p><p>And her happiness is his happiness. </p><p>“I’m going to be way busier after this concert.” He said,  finally calming himself down after crying. </p><p>Dahyun raised her brows, wondering why her already busy friend will be even busier. </p><p>“I’m going to start a piano school overseas. I’m bringing my mom with me as well.” He said, all set with the thought of keeping himself busy with something to even feel the pain brought about by this heartbreak. </p><p>“That’s great!” Dahyun said, now with no single tear on her face. “I’m sure it will be a success! I’m always rooting for you Jungkook.” She continued, smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>He laughed as he ruffled her hair. “Don’t I deserve a hug for good luck?” He asked, opening his arms for Dahyun.</p><p>She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Okay Mr. Jeon.” She said, going into his arms as he hugged him back. </p><p>Jungkook tightly hugged her, for he knew that this is the last time that she will be in his arms and by his side. He is all prepared to stay away from her until he finally gets over his feelings. </p><p>Smiling at her friends, Chaeyoung came in and discreetly went closer to surprise the two of them.</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” She asked, causing Dahyun to pull away from Jungkook’s hug to playfully hit Chaeyoung’s arm. </p><p>“Why are you late Son Chae?” Dahyun asked, smiling at her friend who has just arrived. </p><p>Jungkook laughed at how Dahyun was acting like Chaeyoung’s mom. </p><p>“I had to go for a few drinks with my seniors. I had to come up with a lot of excuses for them to let me go.” She said, brushing her fingers through her hair. </p><p>Looking at his watch, Jungkook realised that there’s not much time left for his concert to start. </p><p>“I’ll have to leave you two here. I need to do some final checks before my performance starts.” He said, patting their shoulders as he hurriedly ran and left. </p><p>“Good luck!” Dahyun and Chaeyoung shouted as they headed out to find their seats. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing.” Chaeyoung said as she mimicked how Jungkook played the piano. </p><p>Dahyun laughed at her friend’s silliness as she nodded at her in agreement. </p><p>“Of course it is. It’s Jeon Jungkook.” She replied, causing Taehyung to clear his throat as he stood up from his seat. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Dahyun asked, looking up at him. </p><p>“Home. Let’s go.” He said, staring at her with jealousy plastered onto his face. </p><p>Taehyung did not fail to notice how Dahyun’s eyes sparkled while she was watching Jungkook play the piano.</p><p>He knew that it was nothing but a friendly admiration but he cannot stop his little selfish heart. </p><p>“Nope. She’s coming home with me.” Chaeyoung said, linking her arm with Dahyun’s. “She’s been staying with you way more than she comes home to our place.” She said, pouting at Dahyun who was looking at her with a smile on her face. </p><p>Taehyung cleared his throat, guilty of the fact that Dahyun almost spent the entire week sleeping over at his house. </p><p>Before debating with Chaeyoung to let Dahyun spend more time with him, Jungkook came and approached them. </p><p>Dahyun stared at the two boys before her eyes as she sat up and dragged Chaeyoung with her. </p><p>“We’re going to grab some snacks. You two should....talk.” She said, pulling Chaeyoung with her as they left the hall.</p><p>It is Dahyun’s intention to let the two of them fix their never ending argument about her. She wants them to have no hard feelings with each other, for they are both important to her. </p><p>Hoping for them to finally get along, she gave Taehyung a reassuring smile as she left his sight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky.” Jungkook started as he stared at the stage before his eyes, sitting on the place where Dahyun previously sat.</p><p>Taehyung scoffed, already knowing what he meant. </p><p>“Of course. I’m lucky because I have Dahyun by my side.” He said, feeling a bit bad that he did not care much about how Jungkook might be feeling. </p><p>Jungkook shook his head as he bitterly smiled. “You’re lucky because her feelings for you did not vanish despite the fact that you left her, just like I did.” He said, not even minding how Taehyung is glaring at him. </p><p>“She did not like you that much.” Taehyung retorted. “You were children back then. How could a little crush remain for a long time?” He continued, knowing that he is lying to himself.</p><p>He knew that Dahyun liked Jungkook a little longer than the time she spent with him as a child. But he cannot bear to admit it to himself.</p><p>Jungkook laughed, too tired to even argue with him. </p><p>“Take care of her.” He said with a stern voice yet anyone could feel his pain through his tone. </p><p>Taehyung felt bad. He felt bad for being harsh at him who seemed to have given up on his feelings for Dahyun already. </p><p>“You don’t need to tell me that.” He said, leaning his back against his seat as he stared blankly into the empty stage before him.</p><p>“I’m going to be with her for the rest of her life. I’m going to continue making her happy.” He said, shifting his gaze from the stage to Jungkook, giving him a cold stare. </p><p>“All you need to worry about is to get over your feelings for her.” He said, not as a threat, but as a brotherly advice. </p><p>Jungkook smiled, knowing that Taehyung is trying his best to not snap at him. </p><p>“I will. I’m trying.” He said, hoping that soon enough, he will stop breaking his own heart for liking her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grabbed Dahyun’s arm, wondering why she dragged her to the cafe so suddenly, leaving the two men who will most likely fight about her friend nonstop.</p><p>“What were you thinking? What if they hit each other? You know how much they despise one another because of you.” She said, surprised at her bold act. </p><p>Dahyun shook her head and smiled. “Nope. They wouldn’t do that.” She said, earning an eyebrow raise from Chaeyoung. </p><p>“I talked to Taehyung about it. He did not agree to come here to fight with him.” She said, remembering how she convinced Taehyung to talk to Jungkook. </p><p>Chaeyoung chuckled at how reassured Dahyun looked. </p><p>“I’m glad that you chose to be with that runner dude once again.” She said, facing her friend with a gentle look on her face. </p><p>Dahyun tilted her head, curious as to why she suddenly talked about it. “Why?” She asked. </p><p>“He’s the reason behind your happiness.” She explained, taking a sip of the coffee that was just served to their table. </p><p>Knowing how Chaeyoung felt genuinely delighted for her, Dahyun nudged her arm to gain her attention. </p><p>“You’ve been rooting for the two of us since day one.” She said, remembering how she kept on teasing her about Taehyung. </p><p>“The special connection between the two of you has been there since the start.” Chaeyoung explained, earning a questioning look from Dahyun. </p><p>“You two got along easily, despite how unusual your first meeting was.” She continued, noticing how Dahyun is trying to understand what she is saying. </p><p>Letting out a chuckle at her smart yet clueless friend, she playfully flicked her forehead. “You let him enter your life. Your heart.” She said, ignoring how Dahyun hissed as she placed her hand on the area where she hit her. </p><p>“The Kim Dahyun I know doesn’t easily trust others.” She said, giving her friend a genuine smile. “But you gave in to him. And from that moment, I knew that he is special to you.” Chaeyoung explained as she tapped her fingers against the table while leaning her back against her chair. </p><p>Dahyun got lost in her own thoughts. She knew Chaeyoung was right. She easily let him slip into her life, disregarding the fact that he used to be just a perverted, rude, scammer, and stalker to her eyes. She allowed him to continue teasing her, to keep bugging her until she felt a bit too empty when he was not around. </p><p>Maybe she did not just fall for Taehyung because of the time they spent together. Maybe she fell for him because she allowed herself to. Maybe she fell because she feels comfort in him. </p><p>Falling in love with Taehyung is the best choice Dahyun has made in her life filled with the certainties that she had perfectly laid out for herself. </p><p>Taehyung seemed to be the only uncertainty in her fully-planned life. And she liked it. She liked how he barged into her quiet life and made a beautiful mess out of it. A mess that she now considers the best gift she has ever received. </p><p>Waking up Dahyun from her thoughts, Chaeyoung abruptly stood up from her seat as she grabbed her things.</p><p>“Dahyun. My boss called me to stop by the office immediately. One of our clients is demanding for a quick change of floor plans.” She said, waving goodbye to her puzzled friend. “Don’t forget to come home tonight.” She ended, giving her a sly smile. </p><p>Dahyun let out a chuckle as she finished her drink and headed out, expecting that Taehyung and Jungkook are done with their talk. </p><p>She smiled as she walked back to the venue, with the thoughts of Taehyung and Jungkook finally clearing things between them. </p><p>Peeking over the door, she overheard them conversing in a rather peaceful tone compared to how they would always argue with each other about their respective relationships with her. </p><p>Shocked at the sight of Taehyung standing up and heading towards the door to leave, she jumped a little on her place as she immediately hid outside the door to surprise him. </p><p>“Kim Taehyung.” She said as she placed her hand on his back, disappointed at how he seems to be not fazed at all. </p><p>“You heard us didn’t you?” He asked, grabbing her hand as he led her outside the venue. </p><p>Dahyun slowly nodded as she pursed her lips, feeling awkward for eavesdropping again, just like she did before, back in the professor’s office. </p><p>“Are you satisfied now?” He asked, relieved that Jungkook told him that he will try to get over his feelings for her. </p><p>Beaming a cheeky grin, Dahyun linked her arm with his as she intertwined their fingers. “Very.” She said, earning a chuckle from Taehyung. </p><p>“You’re such a good boy Taehyung.” She said, playfully rubbing his chin with her fingers as if he was a puppy. </p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes at her silly act as he opened his car. </p><p>Heading towards the passenger seat, Dahyun sat and placed her seatbelt on. “I’m not spending the night over at your house.” She said, earning a disappointing look from Taehyung who is now sitting beside her as he started the car. </p><p>“Chaeyoung is nagging at me for spending more time in your house than our place.” She explained, feeling bad at how Taehyung is pouting like a child beside her. </p><p>She leaned in to kiss his cheeks as she patted his head. “Don’t worry. We’ll see each other at work again tomorrow.” She said, reassuring him who seems to miss her already despite how she’s literally just there with him. </p><p>“Okay then spend a little more time with me before I take you home.” He said, typing a certain location on the navigator. </p><p>Dahyun raised a brow as she wondered why they were headed there at this time of the night. “Beach?” She asked, earning a mischievous wink from Taehyung. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking off their shoes to feel the smooth texture of the sand beneath their feet, Dahyun and Taehyung walked along the seashore with their hands held tightly together. </p><p>The feeling of cold water splashing onto their skin cannot be compared to how warm their hearts are at this very moment. </p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Dahyun asked, shifting her gaze from their feet to Taehyung who was staring at her.</p><p>Taehyung leaned down to peck her lips as he gave her a smile. </p><p>“It has the best view of the night sky.” He said, stopping them on their tracks as he dragged her to sit on the sand, away from the shorelines. </p><p>Dahyun felt her heart dance out of happiness. Every moment she spends with Taehyung never fails to make her feel magical. It seems as if she will never get used to her feelings of excitement of being with him.</p><p>She wants to capture each and every second of her everyday with Taehyung so that she could look back at it when they get older. She wants to stop everything else around her so that it would just be her and Taehyung being all happy and in love with each other, without having to worry about the unexpected challenges that might come in their way.</p><p>Noticing how Dahyun was staring blankly to the sea before her eyes, Taehyung squeezed her hands, making her turn to look at him.</p><p>He felt his heart beat a little too fast when he saw her beautiful eyes staring back at him. He always finds himself getting lost into her gaze, falling for her all over again. </p><p>Taehyung loves the way her eyes look into his as if they’re conveying the entirety of her emotions. Her feelings towards him. </p><p>He loves the way her lips turn into a moonlike curve that reminds him of how he fell for her. That genuine, heartfelt smile that he will always long for even if he’s always seeing it. That smile that he knew, he‘s the reason behind. </p><p>He loves the way her soft hands feel against his. How he felt as if he’s holding his own world whenever her fingers are intertwined with his. He loves every single thing about her.</p><p>“Why do you suddenly want to watch the night sky?” Dahyun’s voice caused him to leave his train of thoughts. </p><p>Just why did he suddenly think about bringing her to watch the stars with him? Why tonight out of all nights? </p><p>Only Taehyung knows the answer. A heavy burden in his heart was taken off after his conversation with Jungkook. He hated to admit it, but a part of him felt scared. He felt afraid that Dahyun might leave him for Jungkook. He knew that she liked him way before she knew and fell for him. He knew that any time, Dahyun might fall out of love with him. </p><p>But he was wrong. He was wrong to think that way, for Dahyun has her heart fixed for him from the very start. </p><p>“The night sky reminds me of the time that I fell for you.” He explained, noticing that Dahyun was now holding onto the necklace he gave her, about this time last year. </p><p>Dahyun smiled at him, already hearing what he said for the second time. “You told me that when you gave me this.” She said, looking at the priceless jewelry around her neck. </p><p>Taehyung laughed. “That day is one of the best days of my life Dahyun.” He said, holding tightly onto her hand. </p><p>Wondering what’s in Taehyung’s mind, Dahyun stared at him with a questioning look on her face. </p><p>“Having you by my side, I felt relieved. I feel relieved.” He said, shifting his gaze from her eyes into the stars that remind him of her. “But knowing how someone else likes you, I cannot help but to feel a bit burdened.” He continued, feeling Dahyun’s grip onto his hands become stronger. </p><p>Dahyun knew what Taehyung was talking about. She now understands why he brought her here. She knows that he is afraid that she will leave him for Jungkook. She knows that he is jealous. Not because his stepbrother has feelings for her, but because she might have the possibility of falling for him once again.</p><p>She knew Taehyung well enough that he is afraid of being alone. He is afraid of being left behind, which is why he used to be the one to take the initiative to shut other people out of his life. </p><p>But he’s changed. He’s changed thanks to her. </p><p>“Taehyung. You are the only one my heart beats for. You know that don’t you?” Dahyun asked, cupping his face with both of her hands. </p><p>Taehyung looked into her eyes as he gave her a genuine smile. “You don’t have to question my feelings for you.” She explained, reassuring Taehyung about how much she loves him. </p><p>“I know.” He said, grabbing her hands from his face as he kissed it. “I now know that thanks to your favour of coming to Jungkook’s concert.” He continued, finally naming the reason behind his worry with her feelings for him. </p><p>Dahyun let out a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m happy with you Taehyung.” She said, hoping that he would understand what she means. </p><p>“I could never fall out of love with you.” She continued, now fiddling with his hands that are way too huge compared to hers. </p><p>Taehyung’s heart felt at ease. He knows that Dahyun understood what he meant by bringing her here. He knows that she truly means what she said. </p><p>And with that, he felt way more content than he was before. Now that he is finally able to voice out his worry. And now that he has the reassurance that he needs. </p><p>“I’m glad that I bumped into you that day.” He said, remembering the first time they met. </p><p>Dahyun laughed as she moved her head off his shoulders to look at him. “I’m glad that I ran after you to teach you a lesson.” She replied, earning a chuckle from Taehyung.</p><p>“Thank you Dahyun.” He said, brushing his fingers against her hair. </p><p>“Thank you for coming into my life.” He continued, now cupping her face with both of his hands. </p><p>Dahyun felt the same. She is grateful that he came into her quiet life and made a noise out of it. She is thankful that he constantly teased her, annoyed her, and bugged her until she got used to him. She is glad that they are together, deeply in love with each other. </p><p>“I feel the same way too.” She said, expressing her gratefulness of meeting him and letting him in her life. </p><p>Taehyung felt like he’s floating on air. He felt as if the world had stopped spinning for a while. He felt happy, in love, and complete. He felt as if the long lost puzzle piece in his life is Dahyun. He felt as if she was the one who made him stronger and happier. And she is.</p><p>He used to feel alone in this world. He used to feel even lonelier when his parents decided to separate. He used to feel as if he was living just because he needed to, when his dad died. </p><p>But when Dahyun came into his life, his perspective of the world changed. He felt more alive, for he finally found a reason for him to live. He finally found someone to live the rest of his life with.</p><p>“I love you.” He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“Kim Dahyun.” He said, kissing her nose. </p><p>“And I will stay with you for the rest of my life.” He said, before giving her a soft, gentle, and heartfelt kiss on her lips. </p><p>Dahyun smiled as she pulled away from him, holding his hand as she looked into his eyes filled with happiness and love.</p><p>“I love you too Kim Taehyung.” She said, leaving a peck onto his lips. “And I will also stay with you for the rest of my life.” She continued, resting her head against his shoulder as she waddled her feet against the sand. </p><p>Amidst the sound of the waves splashing onto the shoreline, their heartbeats echoed throughout the place. </p><p>The words they promised to one another left them delighted. Spending the rest of their lives by each others’ sides is what they never thought they would have wanted to do when they first met on that sunny day last year. </p><p>In each other’s arms they felt comfort, happiness and excitement. Every single second of the time they have spent, they are spending, and they will spend with each other always brings life to their souls.</p><p>With their hands held, their hearts beating for each other, and their bodies close together, everything feels a lot like love. The love that they never knew they would only find in each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is written out of an au prompt that I tweeted in my vhyun archive account. This will consist of 11 chapters (or more). Updates will be made every three days or weekly. The estimated completion time of this fic will be by the end of this month or next month. </p><p>I ship Dahyun and Taehyung. I will not tolerate any other Dahyun or Taehyung ships in the comment section, aside from the second ship that might appear in the latter chapters. </p><p>Thank you for taking your time in reading this and please continue to love and support Dahyun and Taehyung.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>